


Ishtar gate - 4

by daejaeshechka



Series: Ishtar gate [4]
Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Бессмертие происходит из духа





	1. a-1

**Author's Note:**

> Тем, кто отправился вперди .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я продолжил нумерацию: x-y-z-a как символ начала нового круга.  
> Я знаю, что вам сейчас нехорошо. Мне нехорошо тоже, совсем как было в 20х числах июля.  
> Я знал, что продолжу Иштар, задолго до сегодняшнего дня, и эти события никак не связаны. Моя китайская философия - ничто сейчас.  
> Я понял, что он хороший парень, когда посмотрел Hello, baby. Собственно, все началось с Ring-ding. Я помню, пару лет назад он сказал, что чувствует себя нормально, встречая 12 ночи нового года на работе на радио. Это показалось мне странным, и, наверно, я был прав.  
> Я полгода не слушаю LP, как будто не могу прикоснуться. Я все думаю: чего же не хватало, почему? Любовь миллионов не спасает?  
> И все чаще я думаю, что я когда-то правльно сказал: ни любовь, ни проблемы, ни обиды. Есть только ломкие, раненые души.  
> Иногда я думаю, что я не ломкий. Но мне нельзя доверять - я-то всегда считал его кусочком солнца - и как же ошибался.  
> Я начинаю путать лево и право. Мне нужен ответ, я найду его, а пока: красота не погаснет. 
> 
>  
> 
> Я не нахожу утешения. Так я думаю над ответом.  
> 

Вещи не имеют свойства стремиться от плохого к хорошему. Жизнь движется по направлению к худшему.  
Если кажется, что наоборот, то, возможно, ваше сердце окаменело.  
Так философствовал Ёнчжэ. Так торопливо раскуривал пожалованную сигарету, закрываясь плечом от неприятного ветра, сносившего огонёчек зажигалки.  
Затянувшись как можно глубже, он расправил плечи и закрыл глаза. Представил, что он один-одинешенек на улице в красках октября.  
Хотя, конечно, не правда.  
Минуту назад он стоял, вытянув руки, как школьник, которого будут бить линейкой по пальцам, давая Дуджуну насладиться ролью карающего учителя. Начальник ёновской охраны долго примеривал, как побольнее отбить протянутые руки, замахивался – его дружок хохотал хриплым собачьим смехом – и только потом, наигравшись, плюхнул Ёнчжэ в пальцы белую пачку с серебристо-синей искрой на лицевой стороне.  
\- Смотри, если хозяин учует, что от тебя пахнет... – предупредил.  
Опустив глаза на ботинки, Ёнчжэ присел в коленочках и, сжав табачную ценность, как святыню, поторопился отойти шагов на двадцать. Он успел услышать, как Соби выказал недовольство:  
\- Зачем ты ему помогаешь? – и, выждав интересную паузу для издевки, предположил: - Он теперь и тебя обслуживает?  
Развеваемый ветром, в синем от холода небе трепыхался полосатый флаг консульства страны, в которую Ёнчжэ уже не попадет.  
Быстренько стерев со щеки слезы, набежавшие от рези в глазах, выхванной ветром, он обнял себя одной рукой и продолжил курить, рассматривая необычно чистое небо.  
Ёнчжэ смотрел на только три пятна, маравшие его синеву – рваные клочки облаков – и никак не соотносил себя с ним. Небо не имело к Ёнчжэ отношения.  
Он всегда просто смотрит, он не покупает.  
Он ни слова не слышит, что Дуджун обсуждает его с Соби, смеется:  
\- Ты дурак. Теперь модно пробовать с биоинженик. Если умер не попробовав – ты лох.  
Сощурив круглые глаза медвежонка, уменький Соби предполагает:  
\- Босс тебя за это по головке не погладит...  
Весь дым ветром сдувает на него, и он морщится, один из немногих в принципе некурящих в доме Ён Чунхёна. Дуджун в курсе, что мелкого воротит с запаха табака, и постоянно поворачивается за ним – выдыхать в лицо. Он как бы спорит вскользь:  
\- Подумаешь... Босс сам в последнее время... – он оглядывается через плечо.  
Ёнчжэ стоит где стоял, жёлтое пятно пальто на фоне жёлтой осени. Время попортило крысёнка тоже.  
Никуда он больше не побежит.  
\- Скажи, у меня есть морщины? – пристает Дуджун к Соби. Оттягивает уголок глаза: – Вот тут, вот тут уже видно, да?  
С течением времени понемножку учишься любить себя, находишь способы смягчать боль. Как только она появляется, купируешь срочно, как сердечный приступ.  
Полосатый флаг болтается, закручиваясь вокруг себя, такой же далекий и безразличный Ёнчжэ, как ядовито-синее небо. Выточенные ветром слезы высыхают на его ресницах крошливым порошком.  
Погруженный, как всегда, в мысленный дневник своей памяти, он вздрагивает и пугается, когда что-то загораживает ему солнце и вид на парадный вход американского консульства.  
Кто-то незнакомый, высокий мужчина, одетый во все черное, жестом, как бы щелкая по чему-то большим пальцем, просит у него зажигалку. Подавая свою, Ёнчжэ старается рассмотреть его лицо, но на нем низко надвинутая черные бейсболка и маска.  
Понятно только что попросившего огонька прохожего заинтересовала синева на запястье Ёнчжэ, оголившемся от сдвинувшегося рукава пальто.  
Пристыженный Ёнчжэ опускает руки и дергает рукава вниз.  
Незнакомец отворачивается снять маску и прикурить.  
По-прежнему без слов он возвращает Ёнчжэ зажигалку вместе с древним телефоном-раскладушкой.  
\- Чт-то это... – шёпотом спрашивает Ёнчжэ.  
Всунувший ему в руку телефон мужчина удаляется. Его лопатки натягивают кожу курки на спине, и она поблескивает в ярком и холодном солнце.  
\- Эй! – рявкает Соби. – Ты! Время возвращаться в клетку, собачонок.  
Ёнчжэ прячет незаметный маленький телефон в карман пальто, отвечая:  
\- Иду.  
И обрачивается еще раз. Мужчины в кожаной куртке и след простыл. Один ветер крутит золотые облетевшие листья на тротуаре.  
\- Пошевеливайся, пидар мелкий, - прикрикивает Соби.  
Забавно, конечно, что он только Дуджуну смотрит в кадык. Для Ёнчжэ он глаза в глаза, просто Ёнчжэ не рискует их поднимать.  
\- Верни мою пачку, - напоминает Дуджун.  
Он тянется сам забрать её из кармана Ёнчжэ – церемониться с вечным пленником не собирался и не будет – и, опять же, хозяин его теперь только из-за жопы и держит.  
Как же ее не полапать.  
Оберегая прежде всего мобильник, Ёнчжэ торопливо вытаскивает сигареты из кармана и расстается с ними.  
Вечером ему будет немножко меньше больно, если Ён ничего о них не узнает.  
А мобильник вот он, здесь. Шагая, Ёнчжэ чувствует бедром его тяжесть и закругленный корпус через подклад жёлтого пальто.  
Кто вспомнил о нем? Кто прислал ему весточку?  
Неужели Бэм?  
У Ёнчжэ ведь не осталось друзей.  
Только сожаления. 

 

Белизна больничных стен и простыней напоминает Ёнчжэ о смерти, о цвете с которым ее ассоциируют на востоке.  
О ней Ёнчжэ напоминает многое, не только цвета, но лишь азиатская точка зрения смягчает тоску: там, когда он перешагнет, просто ничего не будет.  
Все краски его жизни сольются в единоначальную, растворятся, и останется – белизна.  
\- Ой-вей, сяньшен... Слишком много думаешь.  
Высоко поднимая вытянутыми руками поднос, стараясь не расплескать, Ксин несет чайничек с лечебным китайским чаем.  
Извинительно улыбаясь, Ёнчжэ наблюдает, не вмешиваясь: с китайской преданостью церемонии парень хорошо пропаривает семена и травы в чугунном чайнике, а потом разливает в прогретую чашечку, а её передает Ёнчжэ с узкоглазой добродушной улыбкой:  
\- Пей, сяньшен. Кангжу, и-и-рен – хорошие травы. Твое здоровье не вылечить, но... – вежливая, как резина натянутая улыбка Ёнчжэ сбивает китайца с толка, так что тот бормочет: - Пей, сяньшен.  
От чая поднимается аромат: запах распаренных листьев заглушает поднимающаяся от кипятка просто через пар горечь.  
Ёнчжэ хватает только кончиком языка прихватить «чай». Он плюется и вытирает с губ рукавом:  
\- Какая гадость... Отравить меня хочешь?  
Маленький Ксинг краснеет и топает ногой в зеленых брючках:  
\- Пей! Упрямый сяньшен! Упрямый!  
Рассердился парень. Ёнчжэ тут бы и бросил, если бы ему так не нравился китайчонок, который расстраивается из-за болезни больше, чем сам Ёнчжэ.  
Он говорит:  
\- Ладно-ладно, - и опрокидывает тяжелую фарфоровую чашечку в себя, как стопку. – Представлю, что это ваша рисовая водка.  
Ксинг качает головой:  
\- Ай, упрямый сяньшен! – показывает полотенцем на кушетку. – Ложись быстрее.  
Белый объединяется с холодом, нападает на голого по пояс Ёнчжэ.  
Напоминает о трупном холоде и заставляет покрываться мурашками тело – там, где оно все еще способно к этому. Толком Ёнчжэ и не знает. Перевернутый, он только наблюдает за лицом китайца.  
Как тот жует губами, пока колет его и щекочет чем-то острым по ребрам.  
Читая как по книге, Ёнчжэ только по цвету его кожи угадывает возраст «двадцать лет», отсраненно завидуя с замершей резиновой улыбкой.  
Вздох Ксинга:  
\- Ах, плохо, - поэтому застает его, занятого разглядываниями, врасплох.  
Сколько может, Ёнчжэ приподнимается взглянуть на свой живот, но ничего необычного не видит и не чувствует.  
Китаец острой деревянной палочкой чертит по его ребрам, и кажется, что так и надо: из-под заточенного кончика расползается больше мурашек, в правом подреберье рефлекс дергает подкожные мышцы. Слева нет.  
Увешанный аккупунктурными иглами, воткнутыми в живот («Жисань ли, - каждую объявлял Ксинг, - ин линь квань» - казалось, что работает эффект заклинания, а не стимуляции магических точек на теле), Ёнчжэ настаивал на дружеской болтовне:  
\- Совсем молоденький... – заметил он. – Кто научил тебя этому?  
Сощурив глаза до щелочек, Ксинг похвастался:  
\- Ба.  
\- Ах, отец, - машинально переводил Ёнчжэ. – А братья есть? Сестры?  
Китайчик насупился, даже пригрозил:  
\- Ай, сяньшен, помолчи. Толку же не будет никакого.  
\- Да не буду я молчать! – возмутился Ёнчжэ.  
День за днем желание жить с опаской, в страхе от Им Джебома и бывших любовников улетучивалось из Ёнчжэ, как дым из выгорающего костра. На наворованные деньги нельзя было купить себе пару лишних лет, это было известно ему и раньше.  
Невозможно откатить назад онемение ног, даже с деньгами.  
Как говорил Дэ, «И все золото мира...»  
И как Ёнчжэ уже разочаровался в передовой японской медицине, так теперь он терял надежду на традиционнцю китайскую.  
Отпущенный с кушетки, на которой Ксинг истыкал его иглами, Ёнчжэ натягивал футболку, а, одевшись, смотрел из окна провинциальной больницы на собак, живущих во дворе за счет объедков и жалости старух китайского хосписа.  
Это был солнечный день в провинции Юннань. Куст цветущих азалий горел красным посредине двора.  
Цветочный пожар.  
Ёнчжэ пресытился живописными горами китайского «облачного Юга», деревенской тишиной и текучей философией Дао – и без нее известно было, что смерть скора, внезапна, но к ней надо себя подготовить.  
Далеко на юг, за перевалом гор, лежал город междуречья, вьетнамский Ханой.  
Там достаточно небоскребов, чтобы вытереть из памяти напрочь запах деревни и ее древнюю, изначальную нищету.  
\- Сяньшен, - позвал Ксинг. Он дотронулся до голой руки Ёнчжэ. Опустил глаза в пол – по другому не просят, только так, стыдливо: - Сяньшен возьмет меня с собой?  
«Ба» дал ему имя «Человек, который уходит». Сквозь пыльное стекло окна Ёнчжэ смотрит на плоские зеленые хребты гор взглядом человека, которому нигде не покоя, у которого не осталось дома.  
Ксинг знает, что у господина есть бессчетное количество денег. Столько денег, что его деревня могла бы жить на них целых сто поколений, но у сообраительного Ксинга с детства другая мечта, никак с деревней не связанная.  
\- Сяньшен... сяньшен взял бы с собой доктора или слугу?  
Ёнчжэ не нравятся путешествия. Ему нравится перечить судьбе и швырять ей в лицо – мол, на, подавись. Получила меня, но смотри, сколько я могу сделать свими деньгами, как насолить тебе.  
Прибивая эту свою искусственную улыбку к губам, Ёнчжэ пожимает плечами:  
\- Собирайся. 

 

В телефоне-раскладушке, который Ёнчжэ получил от незнакомца в черном, одолжившего зажигалку, всего один контакт.  
Номер родной, корейский.  
Ёнчжэ известно, что у бывшей территории Северной Кореи по-прежнему другой международный код, но все равно.  
Запершийся в ванной, он стирает с пальцев откуда-то взявшуюся кровь и нетерпеливо проверяет фолдеры карты памяти телефона, путаясь, в какие кнопки тыкать – он давно не видел кнопочной модели.  
Лет десять, а то и больше.  
Папка «Загрузки», «Фоторгафии», «Social» - прежде чем любая из них открылавалась, он кусал ноготь и старался справиться с тем, как его потрясывало.  
Не имея никаких оснований надеяться, Ёнчжэ все ждал хоть какого-нибудь знака, который указал бы: это с Севера.  
Им Джебом.  
А телефон был пуст. Все стерто.  
Размазывая по пальцам эту непонятно откуда взявшуюся кровь, Ёнчжэ разобрал корпус и даже рассмотрел батарею на свет, против светильника ванной.  
«Сделано в Китае» - и ничего больше.  
Ёнчжэ чуть не умер, когда включенный заново телефон запросил пароль сим-карты. Предчувствуя, что уничтожил свой последний шанс, он ввел «0000» и только потом выдохнул, когда дисплей загорелся заставкой «Siemens».  
Кто-то в самом деле предусмотрел все.  
Выкрутив оба крана, душевой и над раковиной, Ёнчжэ выбрал этот единственный номер и нажал «дозвон».  
Ответили только после четвертого-пятого гудка. Кто-то снял трубку. Кто-то... кто?  
\- Кто вы? – прошептал Ёнчжэ.  
Трубка молчала. Ёнчжэ слышал людской шум, который скоро пропал.  
\- Санта, - ответил хриплый голос.  
С иронией. Наверное, вспомнил, что сейчас середина октября, но предложил:  
\- Загадай желание.  
Искрой через позвоночник, электричеством, Ёнчжэ прошибла мысль: а что если это Ён? Если это весельчак Дуджун со своим свирепым мишкой-насильником?  
\- Я... я ничего не хочу, - ответил Ёнчжэ, инстинктивно отползая назад по банному коврику.  
Он быстро представил, что с ним сделает Ён. Случайно, ероша волосы, размазал свернувшуюся кровь на лбу.  
Из ссадины снова закапало на руки.  
\- Плохо, - еще больше охладел голос. – Неправильно. Я думал, ты хочешь избавиться от хозяина. Но если ты не хочешь...  
Голос, приправленный хрипотой. Очень необычный голос, Ёнчжэ слышал его когда-то так же просто и близко, как слышит сейчас. Готовый разреветься, он обрывает:  
\- Я ведь узнал тебя.  
\- И что теперь? – он становится еще характернее, как самый живой и настоящий.  
Ёнчжэ всхлипывает, вспоминая человека в черной куртке и черной бейсболке.  
\- Я хочу избавиться от хозяина, - докладывает Ёнчжэ, закусывая палец, чтобы не реветь сильнее. – Я не знаю, зачем ты мне помогаешь, но если ты обманываешь, господи, я не знаю...  
\- Я пришлю подарок завтра, - останавливает голос, оставаясь холодным, но не умея больше притвориться бесчеловечным.  
Трубка изношенного мобильника пикает, а Ёнчжэ заваливается на коврик сжаться засохшей, одеревеневшей сливой, которую из-за лени только не выкопали.  
Сколько времени прошло. А на мертвом стволе побеги, над порезом до самой сердцевины, облепленным, как коркой, оянтаревшим соком: Кайе, Джебом, Ёнчжэ.  
Жива еще, но от этого ли не больнее? Закусив рукав пижамы, Ёнчжэ катается по полу и льет слезы по своему прошлому, скуля, как будто время и восе не лечит.  
Пока в дверь не стучат.  
\- Открой, - грубым, естественно низким голосом зовет Ён. – Я принёс аптечку.  
Покорный ему, как всегда, Ёнчжэ поднимается на ноги, чтобы повернуть замок. Ён в проеме двери, тоже в спальной пижаме, раздраженно оценивает скопившийся в ванной пар, и Ёнчжэ ждет получить по лицу...  
\- Иди сюда, - говорит Ён. – Сядь.  
Прямо на бедро. Ёнчжэ страшно.  
\- Хороший, - приговаривает Ён, смывая кровь. Ёнчжэ растер ее по одежде и рукам. – Хороший.  
Промоченная перекисью ватка жжется на ранке, но Ёнчжэ останавливает руку хозяина, просто отказываясь:  
\- Не надо, не болит, - он ничего не чувствует, кроме возбуждения.  
Ему обещали подарок, и Ёнчжэ, давно уже не ждущий дней рождения, дрожит от нетерпения, отстраняя от себя «заботливого» Ёна:  
\- Пожалуйста, двай спать? – чем раньше наступит завтра, тем лучше.


	2. a-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSuj2d7e18A  
> Память у людей короткая, буквально на день. Сижу, смотрю, как возвращается веселье в закрывшиеся вчера паблики.   
> Сам пошел купил последний баповский альбом, потом докупил Ханимун. Сидел слушал пару часов life is good, life is colorful чоновским голосом. Экзистенциализировался и даже улыбался. Очень люблю чондэхновский голос. Перешел думать про всеми любимого нашего лидера - он молодец, теперь даже разговаривает. Надеюсь, его отпустило - с этой мысли я перешел на другую, которая была "а то что бы я сделал". Ну вот любишь ты человека, все понимают, что он - клад. А ему устало и хочется уйти. Я не могу не отпустить на свободу.   
> Так вот я не больно-то расстроился, я почти и не расплакался, я все понял, съел и это "ты хорошо постарался".   
> В желудках казненых кур, говорят, находят камешки в энной стадии переваривания. В весну оживания пабликов я сижу и перевариваю.

Енгук построил скамейку. Изменив справочнику тропической флоры со столярным, он обстругал рубанком несколько толстых брусьев, и их по-дилетантски набил на продольные, еще более толстые, огрмными десятисантиметровыми гвоздями, которые поют, когда по их шапкам бьют молотком.  
Получилась лавка. Лавка как из парилки, на которой удобно лежать – она никогда не перевернется, настолько тяжеленная.   
Полюбленная Ёнчжэ или за эту устойчивость, или за тяжеловесную, обездвиженную схожесть с полупарализованным телом, она стала частым местом его послеобеденного лежания.   
Из качающегося кресла, которое, к счастью, не являлось продуктом енгуковской тяги к простому мужицкому труду, Чунхон, чуть сзади и сбоку, следил за старшим.   
Ёнчжэ лежал подбородком на кулаке, смотрел на море и немножко покачивал головой, слева направо, туда-обратно.   
Как под музыку, которую Чунхон не мог услышать. Чунхон хорошо слышал шум волн, наваливающихся на берег и отползающих с огромной разрушительной силой водяного веса, и догадывался, что есть какая-то мысль, которая думает Ёнчжэ больше, чем он думает ее.   
Может, как волны долбят берег день за днем, так и она. Зарисовывает, например, Ёнчжэ серым карандашом под глазами. Иногда отступает. Иногда нападает.   
Если подумать, то быть берегом океана, должно быть, утомительно – такой короткий перерыв между прибоями.   
Отпивая свежего апельсинового сока, Чунхон сбоку запоминает лицо Ёнчжэ, чтобы, может, попозже, создать еще более красивого клона на бумаге. Пытливый юношеский ум.   
Чунхон старается как можно сильнее вникнуть в момент и разложить его на компоненты: что так трогает его, когда он смотрит на тело парня, прикованного неподвижностью к уродливой, занозливой деревянной скамье, построенной Енгуком, практикующим столярство и рыболовлю как средства снятия стресса?  
Улыбка Ёнчжэ, смотрящего на океан?   
У Чунхона нет способностей к водянистой, изящной акварели, а карандашом, он думает, не получится рассказать, как снаружи, вокруг веранды, от солнца просто выжигает сетчатку, а здесь, под навесом, оно заставляет кожу молочного тощего Ёнчжэ сиять, как у святого непорочного ангела.   
Без этого важного сияния не имеет смысла начинать портить бумагу.   
\- Ты веришь в бога? – посидев еще немного, спрашивает Чунхон. Допив остатки сока, он ногтем согнутого пальца подгоняет ко краю мочалку апельсиновой кожицы и всасывает в себя. – Я вот не верю.   
Раньше, еще ребенком, Чунхон верил. Немножко. Капельку. Совсем перестал после встречи с Ёнчжэ.   
Бог Чунхону нужен разве что поорать ему в лицо, а так у него есть свой, пахнущий стругаными досками и выделяющий тропическое тепло.  
Поставив свой стакан на деревянный пол, Чунхон снова изучает художественную красоту океана: на горионте изумрудно-синяя вода сходится с белым-белым небом.   
Граница их слияния тонет в слепящей белизне солнца.   
Так и кажется, что оттуда, каким его изображают в американских протестантских церквях, сейчас появится всепрощающий Иисус.   
В бусиках из белых голубей.   
Когда Ёнчжэ поворачивается немножко, толкая свое тело, как улитка, то из-за резкой смены ослепляющего зеркала океана на тень под навесом в глазах ширятся круги, гипнотические кольца и белые стеклистые червячки.   
Но он все равно успевает заметить чунхоновскую наглую улыбку, которая все бы ничего, если бы не была подростковой.   
Выдержав красивую паузу, Чунхон, довольный собой анархист, поворачивает нежненькую детскую рожицу и встречается глазами с Ёнчжэ, который просто говорит:  
\- А я верю, - и молчит, ковыряет занозистое дерево. Рассерженный Чунхон смотрит на него недоверчиво (и больше потому, что старший опять его уел). – Как в него не верить?   
Устав держать свое непослушное тело прямо, Ёнчжэ ложится обратно на лавку, уродливое детище еще более пытливого Енгука, и его голос становится бубнящим из-за расплющившейся на дереве щеки.   
\- Как в него не верить? – жует Ёнчжэ. – Вот молишь его о чем-то, молишь... Не сбывается, и тебе кажется, что он глух.   
На самом деле из его одебильневшего из-за лавки и щеки ротика трубочкой даже текут слюни, как у настоящего паралитика. Ёнчжэ громко всасывает их, продолжая:  
\- А потом сбывается... Когда ты уже забыл, о чем просил.   
Таки наебал.   
Из океанского пейзажа что-то пропадает, что делало его медитативным. Чунхон по естественной причине пописать поднимается, оставляя Ёнчжэ одного, а когда возвращается, старший лежит уже лбом в пахнущие доски, и, не замечая его, втирается в древесину головой.   
Если бы он сильно хотел жить, то не поселился бы в тропиках, не курил бы по пачке в день и не прятал под матрасом от Чунхона бутылку.   
Было бы легче, если бы Ёнчжэ хоть чего-то хотел, но он нарочно все принимает, невежественно, занимаясь только приятными вещами, пока есть время – как тень, мелкий тихо присаживается рядом, пачкая голые коленки надутым под крышу на доски песком, и гладит Ёнчжэ по спине.   
Клетчатая рубашка тихо поднимается и опускается, меряя время так же точно, как клокот волн. Когда Чунхон прижимается к ней ухом, он слышит еще и тук-тук-тук, слабый, теплый звук, производимый из глубины родного тела.   
Горько-сладкая жизнь продолжается.   
\- Уйди, - сгоняет Ёнчжэ немного погодя, махая здоровой рукой за спину. – Енгук идет. 

 

Чтобы стать несчастнее, начинай читать. Многие знания умножают боль, а счастье в невежестве.   
Три тысячи книг помогли Ёнчжэ убить время, и Ён теперь говорит, что спит с профессором.  
Он упускает осевую линию, вокруг которой образованная кукла выстраивает оборону из книг: поудобнее усаживаясь на кровати, Ёнчжэ открывает новую страницу экзистенциального дневника – «После ванной я спустился к завтраку, на столе был свежий апельсиновый сок. Я выпил его с интересом, отмечая вкус искусственных цитрусовых, и подумал, что он хорошая аналогия современной комфортной жизни, в которой есть все, кроме запаха и удовольствия».   
Наличие ручки и бумаги под рукой необязательно. Ёнчжэ нравится ощущение, которое появляется, если пересказывать день за днем с просветленной скукой, акцентируя позитивные моменты.   
Совсем непохоже на «Тошноту».   
Про вчерашний вечер он пишет что-то вроде: «Поругались с Ёном из-за того, что я плохо себя веду. Помирились, он извинился».   
Под матрасом кровати, прямо под Ёнчжэ, натужно гудит, издавая звук вроде «блип-бли-и-п», перепрятанный туда с утра пораньше старый маленький «сименс». Испуганный и взволнованный, Ёнчжэ торопится открыть раскладушку.   
Конвертик.   
«Подарок доставлен».   
Покусывая губу, Ёнчжэ оглядывается по сторонам, стараясь сложить два и два. Над ним не должны шутить – у «Санты» никакой выгоды ему помогать.   
Ёнчжэ подозревает, что он даже затеял это совсем не с целью помогания.   
Решив, что из спальни все равно ничего не узнает, Ёнчжэ спускается вниз, замирая в конце лестницы от удивления: на столике в гостиной стоит клетка, и Юн Дуджун забавляется тем, что между прутьями тянет лапу щенка к себе, передразнивая его недовольное рычание.   
У маленького французскго бульдога белая подпалина на груди, все остальное кофейное, уши как у Ститча, а Соби подает хозяину карточку, переданную доставщиком, из любопытства читая надпись:  
\- «С пожеланиями крепкого здоровья от клиентов». От кого это, босс? Что за клиенты?  
\- Понятия не имею, - отвечает Ён, подозрительно рассматривая собаку.   
Незамеченный Ёнчжэ успел оказаться возле стола: отталкивал руки Дуджуна, чтобы тот не трогал щенка за лапы. Маленький кофейный бульдог бегал по клетке кругами за указательным пальцем начальника охраны, ноготь которого, соскальзывая с прутьев, производил тихий игрательный звук, и пытался укусить.   
Глядя на него, Ёнчжэ мучился желанием потрогать шерсть – наверняка она скользкая, шелковистая и мягкая. Текстура и цвет как у человека, которого ему нравилось гладить по волосам.  
Бульдожка укусил Дуджуна за палец и, получив в наказание щелчок по носу, громко затявкал.   
До этого смотревшего просто брезгливо Ёна разозлило гавканье. Он отвернулся и приказал:  
\- Избавься от него.   
Одновременно Дуджун вяло вступился:  
\- Но, босс...   
И Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Пожалуйста, - закрыв клетку собой.   
На него Ён смотрел не мигая серо-голубыми глазами, которым линзы придавали такой холодный, льдистый оттенок.   
Ёнчжэ тварь строптивая, искусственая покорность Ёна ни разу не обманула. Ни разу он и не выказал ни малейшей симпатии, как хорошо к нему ни относись. Не рассказав об этом в своем дневничке, вчера Ёнчжэ именно за это и получил ссадину на лбу – Ён учил его, как быть хорошим любовником.   
Что надо целовать «доброе утро» и «спокойной ночи». Что хорошо бы перед сном Ён находил его в кровати, в красивых трусах и эротичной позе.   
Ёнчжэ можно только заставить любить. И Ён не хотел бы знать, что собаку он любит больше.   
\- Я сказал, избавься от собаки, - повторил Ён, заставив Дуджуна вздохнуть и встать.   
Хозяин-то сказал, а что делать с соплячным получеловеком, своим телом охраняющим щенка от всех?   
\- Эй, - Дуджун ткнул Ёнчжэ в плечо. – Хозяин что сказал?  
\- Пожалуйста, Ён, - умолял Ёнчжэ. – Только разреши его оставить.   
Хорошо знавший о любви Дуду к собакам, Есоб насмешливо посматривал со стороны: босс застегивал манжеты цветастой рубашки, игнорировал – положение становилось хуже и хуже.   
Отчаявшийся Дуджун должен был отвесить тупому биоинженик немножко побоев, чтобы быстро дошло (судя по пластырю на лбу, его вчера тоже воспитывали).   
\- Ну, кому сказали, - ругался Дуджун. – Вставай!  
Он бил скукожившегося на коленках вокруг собачьей клетки Ёнчжэ по шее. Раскрытой ладонью, производя громкий, но абсолютно ненастоящий звук.   
С растерянным лицом.   
\- Подалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Ён, - молил Ёнчжэ. – Ты его не увидишь и не услышишь.   
Фальшивое избиение, как и мольба, по-дурацки продолжались дальше. Пока Ёну не надоело и он не наорал на обоих.   
Маленький бульдог смотрел в мокрые глаза Ёнчжэ своими, черными, как слюда, и любопытными. Ёнчжэ притащил клетку в свою спальню и освободил щенка из нее.   
Тот лизнул мокрую щеку нового хозяина, и ему не понравилось.   
\- Соленое? – улыбнулся Ёнчжэ, вытирая слезы.  
Из-под матраса мобильник напомнил о себе коротким жжж-жжж.   
«Понравилось?» - спрашивал человек, подаривший щенка Ёнчжэ с целью, которая была ему непонятна.   
«Щенок хороший, - тыкая в древние клавиши, печатал Ёнчжэ. – Но зачем?»  
Ему пришлось подождать минуты две, прежде чем он получил ответ.  
«Подарок не собака, а клетка»  
Спрятав телефон снова под матрас, Ёнчжэ на коленках подполз к брошенной в углу переноске. Он покосился на щенка, занятого рытьем в куче неглаженной одежды в шкафу, а потом на дверь.   
Его комната не имела замка, так что запираться не на что. Посоображав, как поддон крепится к прутьям, Ёнчжэ оторвал решетку и отложил в сторону.   
В чашке поддона, под подложкой из картона, плотно заполняла весь объем аккуратно вырезанная из полиэтиленового наполнителя толстая пластина.   
Середина ее тоже была прорезана, Г-образно, без люфта, чтобы пистолет держался плотно, не выпал и не производил звуков.   
Его черный корпус даже немножко был утоплен в пузырьковую пластину.   
В незапертой спальне Ёнчжэ сидел с ним в руке бессмысленно и долго. Он знал, что это ни к чему хорошему не приведет, но пошевелиться не мог.   
Почему-то эта тяжесть в руке одна, одним своим существованием, заставляла чувствовать себя защищеннее.


	3. a-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6SprGmHTy4
> 
> Одно большое послание

Небесные бродяги

 

Солнце взбиралось на небо, как вчера и позавчера, каждые полчаса оказываясь выше и выше: вскарабкалось над кустами за окном, преодолело зеленые зонты пальмовой рощи и в конце концов засияло даже над ними, надо всем.  
Но это уже когда Ёнчжэ увезли на машине с крестом, положив на каталку в белом мешке. Чунхон хватался за тележку и мешал санитарам забирать хёна.   
Пока тело недолго было в доме, он мог: выходить из его спальни, заходить снова.   
Его Ёнчжэ должен был раскрыть поголубевшие губы. Холодные пальцы вздрогнули бы на одеяле, потянулись к сигаретам – обливаясь слезами, Чунхон рассказывал бы, какой детский сон он увидел и так сильно испугался.   
Те, кто везли каталку, не делали этого осторожно. Вздулись мышцы на шее худого Енгука, когда он и последних сил прижимал брата к полу. Придавленный им, Чунхон видел, как колеса сорвались с последней ступеньки веранды, и тело в мешке подпрыгнуло и съехало.   
\- Пусти-и-и, - взвыл Чунхон.   
Он, наконец, скинул Енгука, но бежать больше было некуда. Как собака, на четвереньках, Чунхон сидел в пыли дороги и смотрел за пыльным облаком, поднимающимся за санитарной машиной – по дороге к океану.   
По дороге от океана, год назад, он впервые увидел белый домик и сказал:  
\- Вау.  
А Ёнчжэ надел очки и сказал:  
\- Привыкай.   
Прижавшись к косяку, запахнув расстегнутую рубашку, как домохозяйка халат, Енгук с крыльца смотрел и вспоминал, как правильно хоронят людей. Он знал, что надо дать выреветься, и не хотел подходить пока, но Хон не просто ревел.   
На коленях, ладонями в мелком, пыльном дорожном песке, Чунхон специально рыдал так, чтобы его тошнило – в голос, не давая себе дышать, выворачивая желудок вместе со спазмами и капая слюнями в горячую пыль, раскаленную поднявшимся почти в зенит солнцем.   
Енгук вернулся через пять минут со стаканом воды. Врачебные навыки помогли остановить Хона выблевывать остатки еды из желудка. Он тряс брата, пока точно не почувствовал, что тот понял, что на них обоих сейчас ответственность – похоронить Ёнчжэ, как делают в таком климате, как можно быстрее.   
Плакать Енгук себе не позволял и не очень хотел. Он прикрывался словом «должен», знал, что скучать по другу время еще придет, а мертвое тело его не пугало – оболочка, возможно, обезображенная смертью, всего лишь оболочка.   
Не легкое и не тяжелое ощущение, что Ёнчжэ все еще здесь, только без оболочки, не покидало его – может быть, где-то с высоты птичьего полета он видит их обоих, справляющихся в пыли дороги, преданных долгу и поэтому, даже через боль, продолжающих двигаться.   
\- Мне нужно уйти, - объявил Енгук, торопливо одеваясь во что попало, лишь бы застегивались пуговицы.   
Чунхон кивал, слышал или не слышал. Сидя за кухонным столом, он видел пустой коридор, и чувствовал такую же пустоту в себе.   
Слезы снова полились, когда он вспомнил, что так теперь останется до конца дней.  
Енгук испугался, когда он пронесся мимо него и вбежал в спальню Ёнчжэ.   
Витамины, нейровитамины, таблетки, расширяющие сосуды. Маленькие ампулки с прозрачной жидкостью какого-то человеческого экстракта, который Ёнчжэ колол каждый день – Чунхон перерывал его вещи, как сумасшедший, но ничего не мог найти.   
Проведя с ним какое-то время, он научился банальным вещам – в комнате не было ничего слишком опасного.   
Чунхон начал рыться в кровати. Из одеяла вылетел клочок бумаги, натуральный клочок – от бумажного полотенца. Чунхон поднял.   
Это не могло быть запиской. Это и не было. На обрывке, прорвавшемся от шарика ручки, было написано «Ёнчжэ». Чунхон сжал его в кулаке и заплакал снова.   
Из дверей Енгук наблюдал за его поисками. Сходил к себе и положил то, что искал Чунхон, в карман джинсов.   
И все же его беспокоило. Прежде чем сесть в такси, он заставил брата себя выслушать. Мысль, что Ёнчжэ не мог все провернуть один, не давала Чунхону покоя, и он снизу вверх смотрел в суровое лицо Енгука, который сказал:  
\- Не смей. Не прощу ни я, ни Ёнчжэ, если ты что-то с собой сделаешь, - сжимая плечо.   
\- Что выпил Ёнчжэ? – сросил Чунхон, глядя прямо в посеревшие, высохшие за сегодня глаза.   
Енгук отпустил его:  
\- Я не знаю, - прямо подозревать его у Чунхона причин не было. – Если тебе так нужно знать, от чего он умер, то ты узнаешь после вскрытия. А теперь скажи мне, - он остановился, - хочешь ли ты, чтобы вскрытие было?   
\- Нет... – выдохнул Чунхон. – Давай поскорее вернем его домой...  
«Отпустим» ты хотел сказать.   
Так думал Енгук.   
Заждавшийся водитель заказанного им такси громко погудел. Чунхон вытирал глаза пальцами и, казалось, честно старался прекратить, но его глаза наполнялись снова и снова, и вода срывалась, как с краев переполненной чашки.   
Не удовлетворившись, не доверяя своим предчувствиям, Енгук присел перед страдающим братом на коленки, замечая:  
\- У него была причина, - Чунхон заморгал, вода полилась быстрее. – У тебя – нет.   
Тоска и страх жить дальше одному – это не причина. Горестный импульс – не причина.   
А выбор Ёнчжэ был продуман и в определенной степени он всегда его заявлял, в открытую.   
Чунхон встал и из окна, прижимаясь виском к косяку, смотрел, как брат сбежал по ступенькам и сел в машину.   
И она исчезла по дороге к морю, поднимая за собой пыль. Чунхон смотрел на нее, пока она не скрылась, а потом обернулся – и снова впилось в сердце. Большой, пустынный дом.   
За окном такси искрился океан. Глядя на берег, покрывающийся белой пеной, Енгук думал, что, кажется, вторник и что он не сидел бы в такси, если бы не Ёнчжэ.   
Не в том смысле, что он едет в морг за мерками последнего деревянного платья Ёнчжэ, а потом в похоронную контору – кабы не сумасбродный Ёнчжэ, Енгук никогда бы не пожил возле океана, не видел, как он бьет в берег двадцать четыре часа в сутки, бьет, бьет и никогда не устает.   
Вспомнив, Енгук досатает из кармана джинсов пузырек, вытряхивает таблетки на ладонь и вышвыривает далеко в открытое окно такси.   
Переползшее полудень солнце начинает катиться в обратную сторону. Пока еще незаметно, и жара только нарастает. 

Сердце Чунхона бьется странно. Начинает колотиться медленнее и медленнее, и, сидя в темноте, он чувствует, как почти останавливается и больше не бьется, а только вибрирует, как испорченное.  
Из-за застопорившейся крови или слез, которые иногда превращаются во всхлипы, у него тяжело болит голова.   
В этих местах темнеет по-другому, медленнее, и даже когда солнце наполовину в воде, океанские воды продолжают гореть изнутри. Зато ночь здесь чернее черного, она окружила Чунхона и свечку под банкой, с которой он сидит, со всех сторон.   
Песок остывает. Ветер треплет черную ленточку венка из белых цветов, который принесли люди из похоронного.   
Было часа четыре дня – солнце только что сдалось и перестало жарить. Люди делали свое дело быстро и молча, расставили свой единственный венок, за который пожелал заплатить Енгук, а потом обратились к нему за фотографией.   
Енгук отказался. Вставлять в рамку последние фотографии Ёнчжэ, уже с признаками паралича левой половины рта, ему не хотелось. Енгук не знал его, когда он был молодым и красивым, да и к чему это, если церемония прощания – чистая формальность.   
Он и Чунхон. Больше никто не придет поглядеть на свечку под банкой, послушать шелест лент венка и хлопание ночных бабочек. Помолчать, вспоминая, есть только двое, и Енгук с тоской глядит на черную рамку без фотографии, которую поддерживает свеча.   
Человек приходит один и уходит один, но от этой пустой рамки кажется, что Ёнчжэ одинок, как последний в роду.   
Впервые за день не сдержавшись, Енгук уходит с веранды в дом, вытирая глаза. Бороться с собой ему помогает одна работа, и в десятом часу вечера он включает плиту, чтобы начать готовить.   
Огонь на кухне горит в тысячу раз мощнее свечи под навесом, где глядящий на нее, как прикованный, Чунхон начинает чувствовать, как сердце, подрожав, запустилось снова, полное нежеланием это делать.   
В темноте его тело как просыпается, чтобы понять, что во сне нет кошмаров. Чунхон все смотрел на солнце сегодня, замерял по нему часы – ждал и боялся темноты, которая что-то должна была изменить.   
Теперь понятно, что – даже очень захотев, он может только замедлить сердцебиение. Как бы он ни хотел сейчас умереть – Чунхон оглядывается в дом, на свет – у него не получится, ему только достанется самая горькая часть: сидеть и смотреть на огонек свечи перед пустой рамкой – и ее придется пить и пить, пока снова не взойдет солнце.   
Завтра Ёнчжэ похоронят, и у Чунхона даже больше не будет причины цепляться за него, за то что он пока есть, пока он здесь. Его тело отправится под землю, и Енгук сказал, что те люди его оденут, положат в гроб и сразу его заколотят из-за жары.   
Получается, Чунхон видел Ёнчжэ в последний раз в мешке на каталке, которая сорвалась со ступеньки.   
Видел.   
Чунхон видел Ёнчжэ восемнадцать часов назад, когда поцеловал, желая спокойной ночи. Мысль о его губах прибивает к доскам пола.   
Понимая, что это чистый эгоизм, Чунхон мучается нестерпимой болью: никогда больше, никогда, никогда, никогда ему не придется ни трогать его, ни целовать, ни слушать, и от этого болят руки, немеет рот и глохнут уши.   
Любовь его призывает к саморазрушению сильнее и сильнее, когда Чунхон вспоминает охрипший из-за чрезмерного курения голос, как дрожали его руки, когда поднимал Ёнчжэ из коляски на кровать и обратно – не из-за тяжести, просто тогда он начал показывать, что хочет любить его, делать с ним все и не стыдиться.   
Бабочки слетаются к свече, а Чунхон плачет в коленки, вспоминая, как получил пощечину от Ёнчжэ за первый почецелуй.   
Как они занимались любовью, а ночи были такие душные.   
В Чунхоне нет ничего, кроме эгоизма, и, если бы мог, он бы держал Ёнчжэ рядом с собой до последнего, радуясь дышать вместе с ним и ржать над его пошлыми шутками.   
Как будто был сделан из камня, Ёнчжэ любил издевнуться над собой не меньше, чем над другими. Прекратив реветь на минутку, Чунхон вспоминает последний прикол, который, конечно, неспециально, родил Енгук после очередного врачебного осмотра.   
Чунхону дозволялось ухаживать за больным, но не знать содержания их бесед, и после каждой он не от большого ума наблюдал за Ёнчжэ – лицо, интонации, реакция.   
Натягивая штаны здоровой рукой, Ёнчжэ слал Енгука в собачий анус, а Чунхон выглядывал из-за косяка, дожидаясь, когда его помощь понадобится перебраться в коляску.   
Брат, в ответ на злобу всегда становящийся рациональным и логичным до тошноты, возразил:  
\- Женщины как-то с прокладками ходят.   
Чунхон видел, как Ёнчжэ открыл рот, чтобы выматерить Енгука еще сильнее, но заметил его и замолчал.   
А потом расхохотался:  
\- Хон, будешь менять мне памперсы?  
\- А надо? – спросил Чунхон.   
Было очень весело. Думали, куда отправить Енгука за самыми дышащими и как лечить писюн, если запреет. Давил лягушачью лыбу даже Енгук.   
Однажды, когда Енгука не было, Чунхон готовил «завтрак в постель». Мотор соковыжималки имел обыкновение застревать, и надо было подтолкнуть пальцем пластмассовую выставляющуюся шестеренку – заводился снова и работал нормально.   
Пару раз через дверь Ёнчжэ кричал ему:  
\- Давай быстрее, - но Чунхон уперся со своим обязательным свежевыжатым соком и отвечал:  
\- Щас. Минутку.   
С подносом в руках, на котором городо торчали оранжевыми башнями стаканы с соком, Чунхон вошел в спальню. Откинувшись на подушку, Ёнчжэ плакал бесшумно и обидно, лежа в собственной луже.   
Сейчас, из ретроспективы, беззвучные слезы Ёнчжэ, утекающие по вискам на уши и дальше на подушку, пахнут совсем по-другому.   
Ёнчжэ был самым твердым материалом, который Чунхон встречал в природе, и, может быть, он не раскололся и не пошел трещинами, а просто... закалился до совершенного состояния – эта мысль как-то помогает Чунхону справляться с желанием поцеловать Ёнчжэ: в ухо, в губы, в шею, исцеловать его всего и вместе с ним переживать эту страшную ночь.   
Нечеловеческий длинный, Чунхон складывает свое тело на досках и намачивает их слезами, тянется за Ёнчжэ в ночь и пустоту.   
Физически Ёнчжэ больше не существует, но он не мертв. Когда-нибудь, возможно, Чунхон его отпустит, но сейчас он все еще здесь. Умирают тела, а Чунхон чувствует Ёнчжэ. Чем неподвижнее лежит, чем тише вокруг, тем он ближе – уже не на высоте птичьего полета, а здесь, в пределах веранды, обросшей кустами.   
Перед пустой рамкой без фотографии, в пламени свечи, банку которой мотыльки избивают крыльями, его глаза, озорные, но не веселые, как всегда. 

Енгук посматривает на брата, который не ревет, скорее приплакивает, все время занятый тем, что на что-то смазывает слезы – на плечо рубашки, на шорты, на задницу.   
Все не как у людей, и у Енгука не нашлось не то что черного костюма, а даже простой рубашки. Даже ни одной с рукавами – сопровождают гроб они с Чунхоном как пляжные туристы, выделяясь цветастой одеждой на фоне рабочих и католического священника, направленного сюда приходом.   
Святой отец здесь явно не по своей воле, и, молясь, бормочет так, что никто не слышит ни слова, хоть Енгук и старается понять хотя бы самую малость, рассматривая чаек и пальмы.   
Чунхон смотрит на Енгука взглядом «Зачем он здесь?» Его негодование понятно, и уж точно Ёнчжэ не тот человек, который нуждался бы в церковных услугах.   
В ответ Енгук пожимает плечами и думает «Прости, Ёнчжэ». Ничего по-нормальному сделать не получилось.   
На самом деле Енгук рад хоть так отложить момент, когда на веревках гроб погрузят в яму в песке.   
Не дожидаясь окончания, священник, подобрав подол сутаны, удаляется, утопая в песке.   
От какой-то невыносимой обиды на это пренебрежение, Чунхон вкладывает два пальца в рот, свистя так, что пугаются чайки.   
Из-за его выходки Енгук морщится еще сильнее – между трагедией и комедией ирония, а ирония так подходит Ёнчжэ.   
Сегодня Енгук снова связался с юристом Ёнчжэ, и тот сказал, что оба брата упомянуты в завещании наравне с какими-то другими людьми.   
Предвкушая, какой окажется последняя выходка Ёнчжэ, Енгук вспоминал, сколько стоили таблетки, которые он выбрасывал в окно такси.   
Разошлись рабочие, которым Енгук дал немножко денег сверху мимо конторской бухгалтерии, давно пропал из виду и ревностный священник, преданный вере больше, чем людям.   
Чунхон стоял рядом с братом, смотрел на холмик и нечаянно прижимался к Енгуку локтем. Почему-то очень сильно любил его сейчас (а кого еще любить ему осталось, стоя перед могилой) и понимал, что Енгук был прав во всем, что сказал.   
Ёнчжэ выбрал место, где ему будет лучше, и Чунхон постарается уважить его решение хоть тем, что не будет обвинять и торопиться следом.   
Совершившему обряд так формально и небрежно священнику, конечно, не понять, каким был их друг. Ни его решимость, ни страдание, ни гуманистическая логичность его поступка не оправдают Ёнчжэ в его глазах – грех и все.   
Ни одна из больших религий не уготовала Ёнчжэ местечко в уголке рая, даже допуск взглянуть на него одним глазком.   
Чунхон бы не пожал богу руки, поэтому и разозлился так, упрекая брата за то, что позвал служителя культа, для которого Ёнчжэ не человек, а самоубийца – но уже нет.   
Пусть его душа страдает, но не Ёнчжэ, с Ёнчжэ хватит – с оболочкой, опущенной под землю, он никому больше не должен и свободен лететь так далеко и высоко в небо, как ему захочется.   
Как облака, на которые Чунхон смотрит, задрав голову. Ему всегда казалось, что Ёнчжэ – воздух. Любовь останется любовью, просто теперь Ёнчжэ с высоты будет встречать рассвет раньше, солнце будет заходить у него позже, чем у Чунхона, а отпевать его будут не священники, а чайки.   
\- Пошли? – спрашивает Енгук, и Чунхон соображает, почему он только что любил его так сильно.   
Чтобы не сойти с ума от горя, прощать и понимать научил его Енгук.   
Чунхон кивает, задирает голову еще раз, чтобы втянуть сопли. Как в стеклах, как в фокусе лупы, солнце собирается в капельках его слез и грозится выжечь глаза.   
Облизывая соленые губы, Чунхон шагает по горячему песку, роняя в него слезу за слезой.


	4. a-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pK7ckR39PVY
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDjeBNv6ip0

In the end the world is made up of our stories

 

Экран лежащего на краю столика мобильника загорелся синим. Погас пять секунд спустя, как и положено.   
В баре, где давали живое выступление и пели хором под гитару бессмертную «А-а-алилуйя» Коэна, казалось странным, что хозяин телефона заметил сообщение.   
Он поставил на столик стакан с белым пшеничным пивом и подобрал смарт.   
«21.09 Он в Сайгоне. Я знаю наверняка»  
Хозяин телефона носил на указательном пальце левой руки колечко из мельхиора. Ублюдочное серебро казалось древним, никогда не чистившимся.   
Позабыв про белое пиво и хоровое пение соскочивших на I will always love you Уитни, человек ответил писавшему:  
«Где точно?» - и без смысла стал смотреть на сцену, дожидаясь ответа.   
Экран загорелся снова, и рука с кольцом мгновенно потянулась к мобильнику.   
«21.09 Не знаю»  
«Ну так узнай»  
«21.09 А я что делаю»  
Человек вздохнул. Взял телефон снова и обратился к посиковику: «Сайгон самолет билеты». «Вы имели в виду Хошимин? Нет Да». «Да. Подтвердить. Перейти на сайт»

 

На другом конце света намело снега, и он растаял кашей под ногами. Три дня мотавшийся по аэропортам, спавший в их залах ожидания Химчан мерзнет и жмется в вороте черного кожаного пальто, купленного за бешеные деньги в дьютифри где-то в Германии.   
Вечером, в шесть, в парке в такую погоду не гуляют, так что длинноногий парень выше Хима ростом на полголовы – это он, наверное.   
\- Здравствуйте, - кланяется Чунхон.   
\- Здравствуй, - медленно повторяет Хим.   
Негромкий, но приятный, шершавый голос с придыханием настораживает парня, он смотрит большими глазами. Милые по-детски черты лица вызывают не меньше нехороших предчувствий у Химчана.   
Чунхон вытягивает руку – сжимает плечо кожаного пальто и опускается вниз до локтя. Хим не может понять его взбудораженной радости:  
\- Ты – Химчан, - и после этого утверждения скидывает с себя руку. Чунхон внезапно заверяет: - Я расскажу. Все, что тебе нужно. Все, что захочешь.  
Под мышкой у него скетчбук. Химчан кивает, гладя на альбом, уже посасываемый тем, что посасывало его раньше, в старые добрые дни.   
Ревность. 

 

«Брат присоединится позже... если ты не возражаешь», - предупредил Чунхон.   
Брат присоединился, чтобы потом, сидя рядом, гладить ревущего Хона по спине, утешая – Енгук отговаривал его от этой встречи.   
До сих пор надо было только сказать «Ён-чжэ» - чтобы заставить глаза младшего брата извергать молчаливые, но обильные слезы.   
Ким Химчан, преступник такой же, каким был Ёнчжэ, если не худшего сорта, о чем предупреждают наколки на его руках и покаянное кольцо с цитатой из библии из грязного нечищенного серебра на указательном – Енгук охотно поверит, что он кого-нибудь прикончил – этот бывший Ёнчжэ, его самый верный и безнадежный ухажер, рассматривает скетчбубк Чунхона, хмурится, как осеннее небо, и ерошит черные смоляные волосы.  
В баре играет кантри. Хим переворачивает последний лист.   
\- Лю-любил тебя... – всхлипывает Чунхон. – Даже когда я... спал с ним.   
Поглаживая, Енгук думает «Что же ты делаешь...». Из чунхоновского альбома выносит огрызок бумажного полотенца – какую-то записку – а на листке белый погребальный венок с пустой рамкой, нарисованный карандашом, как помехи в телевизоре, серый и угнетащий.   
И свеча, которая светит одиноково трепетно, в какой бы темноте ее ни зажгли.   
Обливается слезами Хон. Химчан, подопнув столик, встает.   
В баре играет кантри.   
Спиной к стене туалета, Хим мелко трясется. Только ему Ёнчжэ не разрешил быть рядом, со всеми остальными путался еще так...   
Своим кожаным пальто прилипая к кафелю, он задирает голову. Безногий Ёнчжэ, умиравший даже для себя незаметно, осознававший это только когда что-нибудь еще в его теле откажет – сношался с кем попало.   
Парализованная проститутка. Блядь. Бляди они не смогли даже вставить фоторгафию в чертову черную рамку, чтобы он улыбался своими черными глазами, перечерченный черной лентой через уголок – сучий выродок...  
Хим спиной скользит по стене вниз, не уважая и не желая объясняться перед любым посетителем туалета, которому приспичит, но.   
Но. Едва узнавая его через муть воды в глазах, Хим отворачивается от Енгука, занесшего в тесное помещение туалета этот свой ореол католического пастора, святого отца, который взглядом обещает иисусье помилование, а прикасаться – банально тронуть плечо – отказывается.   
Падая ниже некуда, Хим уревывается по Ёнчжэ, вдыхая запах сортирной мочевины. Ублюдок. Сука-блядь.   
\- Он же не любил твоего брата...  
\- Наверное, - соглашается Енгук. – Но если ты начнешь об этом ему говорить, я плюну, скольких ты убил, и убью тебя.   
С полу Хим понимает, что даже ему противно вслух – Ёнчжэ жалел мальчишку, приласкал. И больше ничего.   
Был бы Хим младше на десять лет, у него тоже были бы шансы. Только будучи младше и слабее, можно было получить от Ёнчжэ скидку – но, вспоминая крысенка, и то не всегда.   
Плачем и мутными слезами Химчан старается, наконец, после недель сдерживания, признаться (перед Енгуком, который выглядит как пастор – и от этого особенно стыдно): Ёнчжэ не блядь, и поэтому думается о нем каждую минуту.   
Без перерыва.   
Так сожженый мечтает вернуть кожу. Только химовское желание еще больше, еще невыполнимее и тяжелее – что-то вроде маховика времени.   
Не в морозную ночь вспять – к сломанному зеленому фонарю, под которым Ёнчжэ целовался с ним, боясь признаться, как ему нравится чувствовать, что есть кто-то, кто позаботится о нем.   
Не дальше в номер китайского отеля, где Хим укрывал его одеялом, думая, что он глупый и злой.   
Маховик нужно отмотать намного дальше, стереть из Ёнчжэ долбаного Хёна, который издевался любя, - примерно куда-то перед мгновением в позднем ноябре, когда он узнал, что его иммунная система уничтожает его мозг, как нормально должна атаковать инфекцию.   
Изменился бы мир. Северная Корея все так же пала бы перед коалицей, но Хим не сидел бы на облитом полу и не смотрел в глаза Енгука, который говорит:  
\- Убирайся. Туда, откуда ты пришел, - вытирая ему лицо. – Я очень люблю Ёнчжэ, но... Нет – поэтому – убирайся туда, откуда ты пришел.   
Больше всего Хима бесит то, что он старше – в этом можно поклястья. Поклясться только взглянув в глаза, услышав голос, но: его Хим отталкивает к другой стене, сипя:  
\- Священник, что ли...  
\- Я врач, - говорит Енгук. – Я невролог, я не разбираюсь в этом, - он показывает пальцем в Хима, - но тебе нужен специалист.   
Замерший, бесхозный взгляд – он отличается от чунхоновскго только тем, что глаза не насквозь проплаканы.  
Им Ким Химчан видит Ёнчжэ там и тут, когда никого нет, особенно рядом.   
\- Хочу есть, - капризно говорит Ёнчжэ, садясь за стол.   
Оглядывая его с ног до головы, Химчан переживает – он столько всего нехорошего успел заметить на фоторгафии на заставке телефона Чунхона: онемевший левый угол рта, левую не двигающуюся руку.   
Бесконечную тоску в не таких уж веселых глазах.   
\- Как ты? – перебивает Хим.   
Отворачиваясь, Ёнчжэ продолжает жаловаться:  
\- Может, бургер? Не знаю, чего хочу – хочу есть, а не знаю, чего хочу...  
Медленно Химчан отрывает голову от локтей. Под левым огрызок бумажного полотенца с выгравированными уродливыми медвежатками.   
Перед ним пустота – эти двое ушли.   
\- Хочешь что-нибудь оставить себе? – предложил добренький Чунхон, кивая на альбом. Глядя на его длинные предплечья – у него все длинное – Хим думал, что он до старости лет останется нескладным, как жеребенок, подростком. – Можешь взять что хочешь...   
Выпавший из альбома огрызок бумаги манил не больше какого-нибудь шедевра мальчишки, с которого Ёнчжэ, в полоборота, смотрел с любопытством в глазах и поднимал правый уголок рта в ироничной усмешке.   
\- Я нашел это в его кровати, - объяснил Чунхон. – Не знаю, зачем он написал свое имя... здесь.   
На обрывок Хим смотрел с вопросом в глазах. Написано было «Ёнчжэ», от острия ручки жиденькая бумага порвалась.   
\- Ой, - отмахнулся Ёнчжэ.   
\- Свое? – переспросил Бан. Он полез достать телефон, а потом показал экран всем: белое, как песок вокруг, надгробие сообщало лишь «Youngjae/27/06/08/Попрощаемся в 16-й раз насовсем». – Смотри, стиляга наш...  
Камень из песчаника под тропическими ливнями, неумолимыми, как тропический прибой, скоро сотрется, и исчезнет и имя, и дата.  
Химчан вспоминает смех Ёнчжэ – с задранной головой, веселый-веселый.   
Ироничный, как майский снег.   
Закрывая альбом, Чунхон протягивает клочок бумаги:  
\- Тогда оставь себе его записку, - и снова от его прикосновения к черному кожаному пальто Химу не по себе.  
Он живой, он не легенда, которую нужно оживлять раз в год, на годовщину. Но Чунхон так рад.   
Ёнчжэ жив, пока его помнят. Чем больше людей, тем лучше. У Химчана глаза такого же потерянного оттенка, невосстановимого, скучающего, рвущегося на ту сторону, что чунхоновская ревность падает ниц – трогая того, кто больше всех любил Ёнчжэ, по коже куртки, он чувствует разрешение собственного предназначения.   
Хоть Ким Химчан и не одобряет красными глазами всего, что видит.   
Беспокоя желающего покоя Енгука, обычай Чунхона что-нибудь поджигать, чтобы горело, как пожар, по восьмым числам месяца то блюдется, то нет.   
Беспокоя целый район, Чунхон пожигает фейерверки, которые взмывают вверх, распадаясь на золотые искры – чем-то неумолимо напоминая Ёнчжэ в высоте, в воздухе, в черноте.   
Каждый месяц Хон расстреливает в небо звук и искры, сообщая соседям по кварталу, что был человек, которого так сильно любили, что после его ухода не могут забыть, копя воду в глазах.   
Ракеты фейерверков подрываются с оглушительным звуком, расцветая осыпающимися звездами в окнах домов вокруг.   
Вытирая рукавом глаза, Чунхон смотрит на небо. Он скучает по тропикам, пальмам, воплям чаек и кокосам, которые надо было ковырять штопором.   
Чем громче взрывается порох, чем ярче в ночи от фейерверков, тем спокойнее его долг помнить.   
А слезы как вода. Слезы как прибой – изначальны.   
\- Хон, - как бы говорит Ёнчжэ. Как бы кладет руку на плечо. Как раньше, с ним спокойно – его невозможно удивить даже медленным, болезненым умиранием. С Ёнчжэ даже воздух вдыхать чище, в середине снежной зимы. – Хон – хороший мальчик.   
Подленькие глаза Ёнчжэ извинительно улыбаются. Хим поднимает голову от локтей.   
Закинув ногу на ногу, совсем не больной, Ёнчжэ качает головой под музыку кантри и дергается всем телом.   
Тот. И совсем не тот, который был под сломанным зеленым светофором – испуганный. Говорят, глаза мертвых меняются даже на фотографиях.   
\- Цезарь с курицей, - объявляет Ёнчжэ, качая ногой. – Я придумал.   
Тот. И совсем не тот.   
Но Хим поднимается из-за стола, одергивая подол кожаного плаща.   
В низком снежнем небе таймлапс распускающихся цветов. Как быстро они растут. Как быстро распускаются шарами.   
Как рано потухают, заставляя морщиться от горького запаха взорвавшегося пороха, который холодный снежный ветер тащит вдоль холма.


	5. a-5-svg-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPLMgp7XmiU&list=LLsA8KTCYZ7PUvDEhAscOm9w
> 
> Flux Pavilion открывает самые приятные стороны трепа, а MAX с новой стороны слово Savage

\- Здравствуйте... Девушка, я заказывал у вас Бетаферон...   
Кликанье мышки и щелчки клавиатуры.  
\- Господин Ю? – заказ за полторы тысячи баксов она нашла за пару секунд.  
\- Да-да, она самый. Я хочу отменить доставку. Я заберу его сам.   
\- Как пожелаете, - выдрессированная секретарша повторила клиенту адрес.   
Под конец рабочего дня, в районе половины шестого, серебристо-мышиная Киа подъехала к офису «Hanoi Pharmacy». Мужчина, который вышел из машины, был высокого роста, с хорошей фигурой, а двигался легко и энергично – взбежав по ступенькам до второго этажа вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться лифтом.   
Прыгучесть удивила провизора, но когда мужчина приложил к считывателю удостоверение личности, она посмотрела на экран, и там действительно было «Ю Ёнчжэ, 29 лет, Hamhung, ex-North Korea Territory».   
\- Вот тысяча пятьсот девятнадцать долларов... – и улыбка у него на диво – яркая, симпатичная.   
Женщина-фармацевт улыбнулась в ответ. Из холодильников-складов позади стойки принесла красный матерчатый бокс и поставила на стол:  
\- Ваше лекарство, - покупатель был таким беззаботным, что она решила напомнить: - Будьте осторожны – это переносной холодильник, он не предназначен для постоянного хранения.   
\- О-окей, - ответил клиент, как будто на секундочку поразившись. – Учту. До свидания!  
\- Не болейте, - вслед пожелала женщина.   
Беззаботный парень удалился, шагая широко и быстро, помахивая красным контейнером.   
И только забравшись обратно в мышиную тачку сказал зло:  
\- Б-бля, - бросив бокс на приборную панель. – Полторы штуки, сука.   
Между прочим, это были его личные деньги. Не наворованные, как у некоторых. 

 

\- Хозяин, у тебя день рождения?  
Ёнчжэ оторвался от политики в газете, живо его интересовавшей – как человека, познавшего бренность бытия начинают волновать вопросы, на которые он не может повлиять так же, как... как на собственное здоровье, например, но появляется хоть какая-то видимость осведомленности – и спросил:  
\- Откуда ты узнал? – он мало что рассказывал Ксингу из соображений здравого смысла.   
Но это была правда. Январь близился к концу, температура колебалась между десятью и пятнадцатью градусами.   
Ксинг с поклоном вручил открытку:  
\- Это было в письме.   
Дешевая открытка, вся измазанная клеем и блестками, заиграла мотивчик   
Happy birthday to you, когда Ёнчжэ ее открыл.   
Отряхивая пальцы от блестящего, Ёнчжэ с улыбкой обратился к Ксингу:  
\- Собирай вещи. Мы переезжаем, - чтобы успокоить беспокойство, выплывшее на лицо китайчонка, Ёнчжэ оправдался: - Надоел этот ваш Гонконг. Махнем в Макао?   
\- Сяньшен пойдет в казино, проигрывать состояние? – молоденький Ксинг вытащил чемодан из шкафа, прихихикивая.   
Смотревший из окна отеля на линию городских небоскребов Ёнчжэ ответил:  
\- А? – жалко было.   
Суетный Гонконг ему нравился, был приветлив к богатым путешественникам и говорил на китайско-английском.   
\- Макао же... – расстроился Ксинг, шутка которого выстрелила вхолостую. – Казино...   
\- Да, - рассеянно кивнул Ёнчжэ. Он встал, сложил газету трубочкой. – Знаешь что... Давай быстрее. Надо улететь до вечера. 

 

Поглаживая Ёна по широкой спине, Ёнчжэ приоткрывал рот, чтобы он мог погружать туда язык и чувствовать тепло и влагу так глубоко, как хотелось.   
На лопатках Чунхёна Ёнчжэ чувствовал кончиками пальцев парочку воспалившихся гнойных головок и старался их не царапать специально, волнообразно елозя под его телом, выполняя обязанности с максимальным старанием.   
Лежа под тяжелым Ёном, Ёнчжэ обнимал его обеими руками за спину, бедрами за задницу, и настойчиво преследовал рот, поворачивая голову туда же, куда поворачивался он, целуя послушно и сладко – сегодня он не хотел огрести «за фальшивость» и предпочитал быстрее отстреляться.   
Когда Чунхён потащил его футболку вверх, оголяя соски на груди, Ёнчжэ почувствовал, как что-то ткнулось ему в ногу.   
Маленький Норд прибежал из его спальни в поисках хозяина и бегал туда-сюда, не понимая, что происходит на кровати.   
Стараясь не сердить Ёна почем зря, Ёнчжэ отталкивал бульдожку – мокрый нос тыкался ему в ладонь – про себя призывая щенка спрыгнуть с кровати.   
Но нет.   
Норд хотел поиграть и прогоняющую руку расценивал как игрушку. С одной стороны пальцы Ёнчжэ покусывал щенок, с другой стороны Ён расстегнул на нем джинсы и, сжимая внутри, целовал жестоко – собака мешала его концентрации.   
Не получая желаемого внимания, Норд затявкал на хозяина своего хозяина.   
Измученный эректильно и не получающий удолетворения Ён зло скатился с расстегнутого Ёнчжэ, схватил щенка за шкирку, вышвырнул далеко за дверь и ее запер.   
Слышавший, как Норд плаксиво-болезненно заскулил на лестнице, Ёнчжэ поднял глаза на хозяина. Его лицо было чернее тучи.   
Выбирая из зол меньшее, Ёнчжэ потянулся к нему, стоящему, склонил голову и начал целовать низ живота, поглаживая оттопыривающиеся джинсы.   
Расстегивая их, помогая себе ртом.   
Ёнчжэ стонал под Ёном и всхлипывал, продолжая слышать плачущий голос маленького Норда. 

В темноте пригибаясь к перилам, Ёнчжэ бесшумно спускался по ступенькам, шепотом зовя:  
\- Норд... Норд, сюда.   
Собаки нигде не было, и Ёнчжэ стало страшно. За несколько дней щенок стал лучше дневника, в котром все равно нельзя было рассказать все как есть.   
А Норд любил Ёнчжэ собачьей любовью – единственный на всем свете. Раздираемый двумя крайностями – расплакаться или спуститься в кладовку, где спрятан пистолет – Ёнчжэ в потемках первого этажа дошел до кухни.   
И в дверях столкнулся с Юн Дуджуном с рук которого на Ёнчжэ большими грустными глазами смотрел Норд.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он у начальника охраны.   
\- Кормлю, - презрительно ответил Дуджун. – Я же не знаю, сколько он там тобой упиваться будет.   
Под внимательным, колким взглядом Ёнчжэ начал заливаться красным. Дуджун специально хмыкал – над всеми признаками недавнего секса, которые читались по телу и лицу Ёнчжэ.   
\- Отдай, - сказал биоинженик. От прикосновения к ребрам Норд всхлипнул по-собачьи невыносимо. Ёнчжэ заслезился уже неизбежно. – Что с ним?   
\- Ударился, - ответил Дуджун.   
Слезы Ёнчжэ его растрогали. Собак любят хорошие люди, а собаки любят хороших людей.   
\- Завтра я отвезу тебя к ветеринару, - пообещал он. 

\- Как его зовут? – спросила собачья докторша.   
\- Норд, - ответил Ёнчжэ.  
\- Какая тупая кличка, - вставил Дуджун, стоявший рядом со сложенными руками на груди.   
Ёнчжэ было не до его издевок, чувствуя вину перед маленьким псом, который из-за него терпел всю ночь, он врал про то, что Норд якобы случайно «ударился». 

 

Китайцы – своеобразная нация, стадная. Любое сомнение решается привлечением общественного мнения. Если община говорит, что черное – это белое, то снег черный.   
На сайте, где в форме вопроса можно пожаловаться на несправедливость (вроде Quorы, только китайской), кто-то спрашивает «Что не так я сделал?» длинным постом излагая историю:  
«Хозяин казался хорошим человеком – давал деньги, выходные когда ни попросишь. Да я и не просил, мне было незачем. Я уехал из своей страны вместе с ним и возвращаться не собирался.   
Хозяин тяжело болен и одинок. Я заботился о нем, как о старшем брате»

В половину третьего Ксинг всегда делал массаж. Ёнчжэ любил это время больше всего – польза от аккупунктурных игл была незаметной, а негу разминаемых плеч больше ни с чем не сравнишь.   
Закрыв глаза, из большого удобного кресла – теперь в своем собственном доме – Ёнчжэ слушал:  
\- Сяньшен... ты думаешь о возрасте? – по-китайски издалека подбирался Ксинг. Ёнчжэ ответил мычанием – каждый год победа, но китаец рулил в другую философию: - Я хорошо ухаживаю, но жена делает это приятнее.   
Искренне посмеявшись – надо хорошо поискать дуру, которая инвестирует драгоценную молодость в человека с жирным крестом на лбу (а деньгами делиться он и не думал) – Ёнчжэ ответил Ксингу очень смешной шуткой:  
\- Ты же знаешь... у меня половая дисфункция, - просто обрыдаться.   
\- Нет, - заспорил Ксинг, - секс есть секс. А жена есть жена... Сяньшен, я встретил девушку, и тебе тоже надо, - талант как у Ксинга надо иметь от природы – он будто знает все тайные точки на теле, давит на них сильно, но приятно – Ёнчжэ наклоняет голову туда-сюда, чувствуя, как усталость проходит, - я женюсь на ней, и мы заведем детишек. Сяньшен, не вру: смотришь в ее глаза – и работать хочется в восемь раз сильнее.   
\- Красивая? – лениво спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Красивая, - отвечает Ксинг. – Здешняя, вьетнамка.   
\- Ты сам красивый, - Ёнчжэ отпускает комментарий, глядя на него, перевернутого. Может, от ручного труда – массаж дело тяжелое – руки Ксинга, да вообще все тело, кажутся сильными, мускулистыми. – Совет да любовь.   
Когда все закончено, Ёнчжэ, все еще мотая посвежевшей, будто посветлевшей головой, опираясь на трость уходит к себе.   
Он возвращается с наличными, протягивает их:  
\- Твоя зарплата за этот месяц. Плюс один вперед в качестве компенсации.   
\- Сяньшен? – широко раскрыв глаза, сморит и не понимает Ксинг.   
\- Я увольняю тебя, - поясняет Ёнчжэ. 

«Что плохого я ему сделал? За что?»  
«Он просто не в себе. Как можно увольнять людей без причины? Сумасшедший»  
«Все богачи такие»  
«Не переживай. Кстати... счастливой свадьбы»  
«А как звали этого ублюдка? Ну, вдруг я его встречу»  
«Имя хозяина – Ю Ёнчжэ. Он кореец»  
«Тогда все понятно. Они считают себя выше нас. Не расстраивайся»

Величайшая вещь – Скайнет. Назовешь ему имя человека, давно пропавшего со всех радаров – он ищет.   
Опасная вещь. Здесь все оставляют следы, даже упоминания на форуме хватит, чтобы тот, кто искал, получил его выделенным жирным в списке результатов и, прочитав ветку с помощью переводчика, прищурил глаз и нарисовал на лице выражение «voi la». 

 

Вьетнамская попса имеет все достоинства и недостатки жанра. Владелец мышиной «Киа» эмоционально притопывает ножкой, слушая радио – в случае с попсой понимать совершенно необязательно.   
Его больше занимает инструкция, которую он вытащил из контейнера. Там внутри лежал еще инъектор, в который заправляют шприцы – страшная вещь, выстреливает как пистолет.   
Нормальная бумага, как всегда, все разъяснила (дорогущищий экстракт прямиком из Германии, поставляется в кучу стран, как золото, поэтому есть перевод даже на родной корейский) – было написано «Транспортировка и хранение при температуре +2 градуса».  
Стало понятно предупреждение женщины-фармацевта. С умешкой взглянув на контейнер, стоящий на приборной панели, на решетке радиатора, он включил под ним печку, рискуя вспотеть в субэкватириальном климате.   
Телефон тренькнул сообщением.   
«Где в Сайгоне? Где точно?»  
\- Вот придурок, - покачал головой.   
И отправил в ответ:  
«The Myst Dong Khoi» - самый претенциозный отель в центре Хошимина, пятизвездочный, похожий на кусок белого сыра с лампочкой внутри. 

 

\- Sorry, - девушка в костюме, стоящая на рисепшене, подняла глаза. – I want to see senior… - Хим задирал голову к потолку, мучительно выговаривая английские слова, вспоминая правильное, - mister Yoo Yongjae…  
\- Lemme check, - улыбнулась девушка. Наклонилась к ноутбуку, а потом разогнулась обратно: - Sorry, we don’t have this name.   
\- Э-э-м, - Хим не знал, как с ней говорить. Ему просто было очень нужно. Она плохо поискала. Он показывал буквы в воздухе, рисуя пальцем: - Уай-о-эн-джи...  
Она смотрела внимательно, прямо за кончиком пальца. И скрылась за монитором еще раз, но результат был тот же – мотание головой:  
\- Sorry, Mister Youngjae doesn’t stay at our hotel, - она даже назвала имя, показав, что все услышала правильно.   
Но Хим ей не поверил. Он отошел, расстроенно постучав по стойке, и устроился в большом холле на белом кожаном диване.   
Через полчаса он дождался: красивую вьетнамку сменила другая.   
Химчан снова подошел, спрашивая все то же самое у другой, только еще требовательнее.   
Получив тот же самый ответ, он снова уселся на диван, косо посматривая на рисепшен. Ко второй девушке подошла женщина в возрасте, одетая лучше, дороже.   
\- Кто это? – они говорили по-вьетнамски.   
\- Не знаю, - ответила девушка. – Спрашивал какого-то Ёнчжэ. Он и Динь спрашивал о нем же.   
Странный посетитель сжимал татуированные пальцы в кулаки и посматривал беглым, но недовольным взглядом.   
Менеджер кивнула охраннику:  
\- Разберись.   
Тот поклонился, прижав ладонью распахнутый пиджак:  
\- Да, ба. 

 

Ёнчжэ подставлял лицо лизать и улыбался, держа щенка на коленях. По нему сразу было заметно, как сильно он рад, что у Норда ничего не сломано – рентген подтвердил.   
Выкручивая руль, Дуджун усмехался над ним, но не с целью обидеть. Хотел бы обидеть – спросил бы что-нибудь другое, а не:  
\- Норд – это твоя северная мечта о побеге?  
Помолчав, сжав щенка, чтобы сидел смирно, Ёнчжэ ответил:  
\- Нет. Это как «Северная Звезда»... Что-то очень красивое и зимнее.   
\- Нравится снег? – спросил Дуджун, сбоку посматривая на смазливого биоинженик.   
\- А? – переспросил Ёнчжэ, открыв рот. – Снег? Снег – да, нравится.   
Что за чудо случилось, что начальник Ёновской охраны с ним беседует. 

 

Звонок домофона разнесся по всей квартире. Стукая палкой из черного дерева, ждавший свой заказ Ёнчжэ поковылял к дверям.   
Ответил на вызов: на экране появился человек в серой толстовке и бейсболке, надвинутой низко на глаза.   
Он ткнул в камеру красный бокс с белой надписью «Hanoi Pharmacy».  
\- Поднимайтесь, - разрешил Ёнчжэ.   
Пока парень из доставки едет на лифте на самый верх, он ползет в спальню за тысячей с половиной американских президентов – хорошо что это для него мелочь.   
Ёнчжэ открывает, когда в дверь стучат. Парень в серой толстовке стоит на пороге с контейнером в руках.   
Подождав каких-нибудь слов приветствия, но не даждавшись, Ёнчжэ протягивает деньги и, навалив трость на косяк, протягивает руки забрать красный микро-холодильник.   
Парень сжимает его обеими руками, и Ёнчжэ, глядя на пальцы, понимает, что узнает их.   
До этого не обращавший внимания на лицо, он смотрит прямо.   
Снимая бейсболку, Дэхён ярко улыбается, говорит:  
\- Ну, привет, - вбивая контейнер ему в живот.


	6. a-6-svg-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение Savage, но пусть будет  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsGj_KA7T7Y

Больно было недолго. Чон вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и несколько раз ударил по лицу. Завтра у Ёнчжэ полиловеет скула с правой стороны лица, потому что его били не рукояткой, а стволом – наотмашь, как пощечины.  
Пистолет все равно был тяжелым.  
Чон мог залить все кровью, понадобился бы один нормальный удар прикладом в висок, но он этого не сделал.  
Свалившийся в коридор прихожей Ёнчжэ все равно не смог бы встать. Его трость валялась у двери, а под рукой ничего не было опереться, чтобы подняться.  
Он с пола смотрел на Хёна с внутренним страхом – не перед смертью – мысленно Ёнчжэ готовился получать ногами в живот.  
Если верить дэхёновскому лицу, он бы этого очень хотел: пинать слабого, не способного встать Ёнчжэ кроссовками, отбивая внутренности худенького тельца, печень, почки, что там у него есть еще работающего.  
Секунды проходили в молчании. Ёнчжэ знал, что заслужил. Настолько, что даже не понимал, как злопамятному и всегда плохо контролировавшему свою злость Дэ удалось отказаться от мысли забить его ногами здесь же, на полу.  
Вместо этого он спустил предохранитель – в пустом коридоре получился звучный щелчок – и за черные волосы, крепко схватив под затылком, потянул вверх.  
Ёнчжэ завозил ногами по скользкому полу. В таком положении, полуприподнятом, когда с головы выдирают волосы, было неудобно и больно.  
Ствол пистолета упирался ему в щеку.  
\- Паскуда ты, - глядя с удовольствием, рассказывал Дэ. – Два раза я тебя почти нашёл, но ты, сука, как моча на горячем асфальте.  
Расставляя точки в предложениях, он дергал за волосы и вдавливал дуло пистолета в лицо, им оттягивая кожу со щеки так, что показывались зубы Ёнчжэ, как оскал у питбуля.  
\- А самое приятное знаешь в чем? – Дэхён лицом почти задевал Ёнчжэ – его дыхание чувствовалось кожей. И глаза были такие мстительные... Напомнило «богоподобные шутки», когда он объяснил: - Я тебя наше-е-ел...  
«И теперь буду издеваться, как ты заслуживаешь»  
Ёнчжэ думает, что все написано на его лице. Дэхёновский взгляд – вожделеющий, алчущий, когда скользит по губам:  
\- Блядина, - в его душе аж кипит, как ему хочется заставить бывшего друга и любовника пройти через все круги ада, но он пока не придумал, как.  
Поэтому только стучит головой Ёнчжэ в стену, все еще держа его волосы в кулаке.  
Сколько денег и времени потрачено на розыски этого сучонка. Дэ думал, что размажет по стенке, как только увидит.  
Как же хочется избить его до полусмерти, чтобы он плевался кровью и зубами. Отшвыривая его от себя, Дэхён думает, что это противно.  
Получив шанс сесть на задницу, Ёнчжэ это делает. Прижимается спиной к стене, смотрит, прищурившись, на ствол пистолета, снова воткнувшийся в него – теперь под подбородок.  
Ему понятно, что избивать ногами его не будут. А на все остальное ему наплевать.  
Он смотрит на Чона неподвижными глазами, с вызовом, подаваясь вперед. Так сильно, что выступающая над стволом часть дула впивается в кожу, оставляя отметину в виде маленького круга.  
\- Пристрелю тебя, мразь, - обещает Чон.  
Хоть это его палец, борясь с желанием, подрагвает на курке, победителем выглядит Ёнчжэ, который хрипит:  
\- Давай, - из-за того, как больно в глотке от упирающегося пистолета.  
В его глазах нету души. Нет жалости.  
Конца в их мраке тоже нет: Дэ узнает эту блядскую нахальную ухмылочку, с которой он издевается над всеми.  
Презирая смерть, Ёнчжэ ее не боится, и, презирая – имеет смелость заигрывать.  
Но его болезнь, которая дает право так делать, - это палка с двумя концами. Дэ доказывает, что сообразительный, плевком в лицо победителя:  
\- На тебя пулю еще тратить... Скоро сам сдохнешь, инвалид.  
Он поднимается с веселым смехом, а Ёнчжэ с высоты преимуществ падает вниз, рукавом вытирая с лица.  
Как у себя дома, Чон проходит в гостиную, рассаживая себя на диване:  
\- Ну давай, рассказывай... Как жизнь, что у тебя еще парализовало, пока ты тратил наши миллионы? – сам себя назначая дорогим гостем.  
Его красивая подвижная морда принимает довольно-снисходительное выражение, когда Ёнчжэ, с трудом встав с пола, подобрав трость и контейнер с половиной разбитых ампул, ковыляя, входит в комнату.  
А болезнь-то его славно потрепала. В самом деле лучше, чем удалось бы Чону, даже со всем его зломудрством.  
\- Говори, что хочешь, - разрешает Ёнчжэ. Он ползает по комнате, ставит красный бокс на стол, пересчитывает выжившие после удара ампулы. – Надоело обижаться на дураков, которые желают мне смерти.  
«Как же. Конечно».  
С дивана Дэ улыбается и с интересом подсматривает за маленькой экспозицией больнички Ёнчжэ, который, пришоркивая левой ногой, сходил за шприцами и навонял спиртовой салфеткой.  
\- Значит, у тебя дела лучше всех, - говорит он. – А я вот, знаешь, настрадался. Джебом меня «отрекомендовал», стало трудно найти работу...  
Занимаясь своими делами, в ответ Ёнчжэ мычит: с теми, кто насолил криминальному боссу, связываться никто не станет.  
А пойти работать в школу системным администратором – за такие гроши трудиться Дэ бы не смог. Не его уровень.  
Наполнив маленький инсулиновый шприц из ампулы, Ёнчжэ расстегнул на себе рубашку, спустил с плеча и в него воткнул иглу и ввел лекарство.  
Как в старые добрые времена, он был слегка исколотый и синий. Дэ взглянул бы на его бедра – он не он, если и на них нет лилового и комков под кожей.  
\- Я чуть с голоду не умер, - рассказывал Дэ. – Кушал хлеб с водой, охотился на тебя... Даже думал пойти к Джебому и сдать твою сучью жопу ему, чтобы он тебя по-своему наказал, без всяких соплей...  
\- И что же не пошёл? – иронично спрашивает Ёнчжэ, упираясь в стол рукой.  
Из-за синяков, от безалаберности и небольшого желания жить, как больная скотина, ежедневно колясь, он пропустил пару недель.  
И только что, без титрования, ввел себе полную дозу.  
\- Я же не дурак, - хмыкнул Дэ весело.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Ёнчжэ.  
Его голос становился механическим, взгляд – отсутствующим. В ампулках за хуеву тучу баксов ни разу не наркота, но действуют они именно так: начинается что-то похожее на начало гриппа.  
Ёнчжэ, собираясь с силами, смотрит на своего дорогого гостя через всю комнату: понятное дело, что Чон не идиот – по своей воле вручать Джебому миллиарды.  
Он же все еще надеется.  
\- Нихуя ты не получишь из моих денег, - усмехается Ёнчжэ, прижимаясь к столу.  
\- Да просто посмотрю, как ты сдохнешь, - обещает Дэ. – Потом заберу деньги и уйду.  
Кажется, ждать придется не особенно долго – Ёнчжэ побледнел. На его висках крупные капли пота, он трет лицо рукавом и с тоской смотрит на диван.  
Он бы прилег, но там Дэ.  
Дэ, все еще в глубине души лелеющий мечту навалиться на Ёнчжэ всем своим телом и душить, пока не перестанет трепыхаться.  
\- Посмотри-посмотри, - разрешает Ёнчжэ.  
Физически ему очень тяжело даже просто стоять – все точно так, как бывает в гриппе.  
Глядя на него все настороженнее, Дэ думает, что это из-за того, что он нагрел интерферон на печке машины.  
Интерферон испортился, Ёнчжэ вколол себе не лекарство, а отраву, и теперь его размазывает.  
Свою подлость Дэ сделал осознанно, но почему-то теперь он встает, чтобы подойти к Ёнчжэ и, чуть не уронив, взять на руки.  
В одной и открытых дверей видно кровать, и Дэ идет туда. Укладывает Ёнчжэ на одеяло.  
Худое тело чувствовалось на руках мучительно, как раньше. Как в отеле, когда они просыпались рядом после ночей веселого, а иногда нежного секса, Ёнчжэ дает неповторимое ощущение, когда он «рядом».  
Делая что-то не предусмотренное планом, Дэхён ложится тоже, устраивая горячую голову у себя на плече.  
\- Пять минут, - обещает Ёнчжэ.  
Нужно полежать всего пять минут, чтобы его никто не трогал. Он даже слабо ощущает, что это Хён прижимается к нему и гладит по мокрым от пота волосам.  
Борясь с мигренью, Ёнчжэ проваливается в первородную тьму, сначала мучаясь и возясь, а потом расслабляясь – возле человека, который пришел выбить ему мозги из пушки. 

 

\- Давай... я буду присматривать за собакой, пока ты... – с высоты своего роста Дуду смотрел на макушку опущенной головы, - исполняешь свои обязанности.  
Не назвав вещи своими именами, он обидел Ёнчжэ еще глубже – и судя по гадкой ухмылке догадывался об этом.  
В доме Ёна все знали свои места – и знали места других, часто этим пользуясь – и вот Ёнчжэ был тем, кто занимался сексом с хозяином на диване в гостиной, на кухне, где угодно.  
Где будет надо.  
Вообще, фотографией маленького нежненького биоинженик можно было иллюстрировать слово «секс». Кто-то говорит «секс» - и воображение рисует его ручки, ножки, белую кожу и упругую жопку.  
Проблема в том, что слово «самоуважение» Ёнчжэ давно забыл, а собака сидела у него на руках и, после укола одной лапой в стране снов, мутными незаинтересованными глазами смотрела вокруг.  
Теперь Юн Дуджун валялся на своей кровати, в джинсах и тапочках, играл с псом и поднимал его на руки, зная что над ним, на втором этаже, скрипит кровать и Ёнчжэ стонет под хозяином.  
Или делает ему минет.  
Или наслаждается вибратором в себе.  
Юн Дуджун с погрешностью минут пять-десять мог сказать, сколько Ёнчжэ работал сегодня и сколько его трахали вчера, и когда его оприходовали сильнее.  
Краснея до ушей и прячась за челкой, Ёнчжэ появляся у него, передавал бульдога с рук на руки и исчезал наверху, в хозяйской спальне.  
Получив любовь Ёна по всему своему телу брызгами, Ёнчжэ специально делал что-нибудь, чтобы его выгнали побыстрее: вытирал с себя кучей салфеток, вытирал в себе, вытирал член, расходуя на это миллион полотенец – поглощенный этим занятием до такой степени, что походило на игнорирование.  
Как нормальный мужик, после секса Ён любил спать. И в последнее время ему было плевать, одному или вдвоем с Ёнчжэ, от которого – он говорил – любви можно было добиться только принуждением и побоями.  
Используя свой шанс сбежать поскорее, Ёнчжэ шел обратно за щенком в комнату начальника охраны. В самый первый же раз он понял, что согласился на это плохо подумав – ему было так стыдно, когда Юн Дуджун, прищурившись, смотрел на его лицо и тело, скользя взглядом так, будто все, что Ёнчжэ вытер салфетками, все еще на нем.  
Он себя недооценивал: разблестевшиеся после секса глаза и потные кончики волос возбуждали Дуду, следы пальцев на предплечьях, покрасневшие губы, странная, оберегающая задницу ковырливая походка – Ёнчжэ стоило бы взглянуть в зеркало.  
Кажется, Дуду уже понял, какой он дурак, и что в его голове (довольно начитанной, как ему начало казаться после тесного общения) все равно нет ни одной задней мысли.  
\- Присядь, - попросил он, похлопав место на кровати.  
Поджавшись, Ёнчжэ туда и опустился. Для Норда Дуджун стал «хозяин номер два», который дергал за передние и задние лапы – но зато его можно было кусать за пальцы.  
В заваленной хламом комнате Дуду Норду тоже очень нравилось. Чтобы погрызть носки, не приходилось их искать – они и так валялись везде.  
\- У тебя кровь, - пальцем показал Дуджун. – Опять получил?  
Выглядывая из-за плеча, Ёнчжэ рассматривал маленькое пятнышко крови, расползающееся на белом футболки. Ён его не бил, это Ёнчжэ сам, как на терке, ободрал позвоночник о спинку кровати.  
В смысле, как-то так получилось – Ён занимался любовью не особо нежно.  
Кровь выплыла и тут же впиталась в ткань. Ранка не стоила хлопот, на которые раскошелился Дуду, потребовав у Ёнчжэ снять одежду.  
Может, только ради самого процесса: поджавшиеся от холодка голенькие сосочки Ёнчжэ призывали его протянуть руку и ущипнуть, но Дуджун всего лишь разделил пластырь на две половинки, ободрал полиэтилен и наклеил его на изогнутый дугой хребет.  
К большому разочарованию, Ёнчжэ тут же натянул футболку, спрятав от любопытного взгляда там и сям алеющие следы энергичного секса.  
\- Я тебе что... нравлюсь? – не выдержав поедающего взгляда, спросил Ёнчжэ.  
\- Конечно, нет, - мгновенно фыркнул Дуджун.  
Непогасший интерес в его глазах говорил о другом. Он и его кровожадный Соби стали официальными няньками Ёнчжэ с тех пор, как он появился в доме: чтобы не растрачиваться, они запирали его в комнате и пили пиво, пока Ён не возвращался из агентства – так у Ёнчжэ и развилась тяга к чтению (он попросил запирать его в единственной комнате с книгами).  
Последние дня два Дуду угощал Ёнчжэ сигаретами и ходил по пятам, как настоящая охрана, заводя разговорчики о том и сем.  
Ёнчжэ, который ему конечно не нравился, Дуджун наклонился и чмокнул в губы. Потом разогнулся, вытер рот рукавом и, ухмыляясь, сказал, что:  
\- На вкус как член.  
Урод он урод и есть. Ёнчжэ смотрит на его широкую грудь – и полпроцента чувства собственного достоинства множатся на гугол из жажды справедливости.  
От него никогда никто не ожидает, и получивший по морде Дуду хватается за щеку, мигая, как ребенок, раскосыми по-заячьи глазами.  
Потом он говорит:  
\- Говнюк, - и вот от его-то ответной пощечины Ёнчжэ, как лист фанеры, опрокидывает на кровать. 

 

Пообещав пять минут, Ёнчжэ уснул на полтора часа. Сначала мучившийся с ним на груди от неудобной позы, Дэхён скоро задремал сам, головой к его голове.  
Проснувшийся Ёнчжэ лежал молча и не двигался, зная, что разбудил пришедшего его пристрелить Чона. Если он теперь достанет пистолет, то поймет ли сам себя?  
Волоски на черной голове слабенько шевелились от дыхания Дэхёна. Он пригладил их рукой, вспоминая, как нежность и жалость, какие он чувствует в себе сейчас, уже однажды привели его в положение, в котором не очень хотелось оказаться.  
Только тогда от Ёнчжэ ему нужен был просто секс, и тающими легкими поцелуйчиками Дэ совращал его как мог. Он делал это совершенно напрасно, но с далекого морозного утра, когда они встретились в холле городской больницы во второй раз, Дэхён не мог расхотеть заниматься с Ёнчжэ любовью.  
Постоянно представлял, как отреагировало бы его тело на того красивого Ёнчжэ с белыми волосами, уложенными иглами.  
Что-то глубоко в нем продолжает хотеть Ёнчжэ, даже сейчас: убирая со лба черную челку, Дэ целует в губы.  
А тело отзывается всегда одинаково – возбуждением. Не только в члене, дрожит где-то внутри, когда Ёнчжэ переворачивается на спину, а Дэхён сверху на него.  
Охотно полагая, что Хён так и не понял, за что его наказали, отобрав самое любимое и дорогое – деньги, Ёнчжэ целуется медленно и тщательно, вознаграждая себя за пару лет дэхёновоздержания.  
Только под руками Дэ, гладящего голую грудь в расстегнутой рубашке, тело Ёнчжэ настолько оживает, что у него нет вечной проблемы с незаинтересованным в процессе членом.  
Когда им занимается Дэ, у Ёнчжэ появляется время рассмотреть и потрогать его волосы. На коже живота больше не седое серебро, а что-то цветом вроде скорлупы грецкого ореха, но такое же мягкое, как было раньше.  
Всегда основывавшиеся на взаимном удовольствии, их постельные игры обычно включали в себя два минета, прелюдию, когда они, целуясь, потирались друг о друга, стараясь почуствовать как можно больше удовольствия от наготы, а непосредственно удовлетворение не регламентировалось ничем, в особенности сыдом.  
Проблемы Ёнчжэ начались с первого пункта: пристроиться над животом Дэ и сделать ему приятно не позволила нога, которую не получилось удобно согнуть.  
Никто не говорил Ёнчжэ, что он инвалид даже в постели – он чувствовал сам. А так ему не на что было жаловаться: из прошлого воплотилась самая трогательная и заботливая форма Чона Дэхёна, который мягко свел инвалидность к факту, что сексом можно заниматься на боку.  
Так было даже приятнее и можно было целоваться через плечо сколько угодно.  
Показывая свой настоящий характер ярче всего, как всегда было, в постели, Дэхён поставил Ёнчжэ на коленки и выпрямил, прижимая спиной к груди. Он не делал больно, сжав черные волосы в кулаке – так просто. Это понравилось ему еще во время драки в прихожей.  
Хотя там дрался он один – Ёнчжэ порядком изменился, старался лишний раз не двигаться, чтобы не показывать парализованное тело. Страстный, быстрый секс остался в прошлом. Глупо было ждать, что он взберется Дэ на живот и сделает все сам.  
Больной Ёнчжэ мог предложить только новые грани чувственности, и это тоже было неплохо. Хён старался научиться, не торопил себя и под животом Ёнчжэ играл с дырочкой члена в кто больше почувствует – он большим пальцем или сломается и застонет Ёнчжэ.  
Финал все равно получился звездным. Дэхён упал на голого Ёнчжэ и шумно фыркнул:  
\- Отлично вышло, - как будто нормальная пара, а не два часа назад его чуть не забили ногами, Ёнчжэ иронично улыбался и поглаживал голую спину. – Я отнесу тебя в душ.  
Вода намочила волосы Ёнчжэ, закрыв ими ему лицо, и Дэхёну нравилось убирать их и целовать снова. Истончившееся болезнью, его тело после секса казалось теплее и живее – как в старые добрые времена, Дэ один делал его счастливым больше, чем все другие могли в сумме.  
Они что-то вроде созданы друг для друга. Ёнчжэ снова в той же позе – спиной на его груди.  
Дэ не может вспомнить, чтобы они когда-нибудь, хоть раз, трахались с резинкой. Что-то в этом возбуждает его особенно сильно: голое тело под струями или что только с ним Ёнчжэ такой преданный и доверчивый.  
Растопыренными пальцами на заднице Дэ заставляя двигаться грубее, Ёнчжэ закрывает глаза и рот, чтобы не задохнуться водой. 

 

Насколько Ёнчжэ известно, Юн Дуджуну что-то около тридцати четырех. Он старше всех, кого Ёнчжэ знает поближе. У него даже есть седые волосы – так, близко рассматривая наклонившегося над ним ёновского охранника, Ёнчжэ видит парочку в волосах цвета красноватого каштана.  
Лисий родственник дьявола хорошо сохранился для своих преклонных лет, и Ёнчжэ бы прислушаться, когда ему говорят:  
\- Не видел дурака больше тебя. Какого черта ты распускаешь руки с людьми, которые сильнее тебя и могут сделать из тебя котлету?  
Действительно, какого черта? Ёнчжэ делал так всю жизнь. Перечил, когда не надо. Огрызался на Ёна, всемогущего хозяина.  
Как странно, что на коже Ёнчжэ всплывает любой удар. Дуджун трогает покрасневшую щеку:  
\- Больно?  
Ёнчжэ с кожей, похожей на напыленную бумагу, на которой отпечатается любое прикосновение, мотает головой.  
\- А если честно? – спрашивает Дуджун.  
Он никогда не видел, чтобы кого-то били больше, чем Ёнчжэ, который опускает глаза и смотрит себе на грудь. Ему неловко лежать под мускулистым прижавшим его начальником охраны, наклоняющимся ниже и ниже – пока Ёнчжэ не становится некуда отворачиваться, везде губами в губы.  
Говоривший, что на вкус как член, Дуду целует их слегка, изумляясь, когда получает в ответ не оплеуху.  
За несколько лет он первый после Джебома, кто показал капельку заботы, погладив лицо Ёнчжэ с жалостливой нежностью.  
Джебомом заглядывал в глаза, интересуясь, любопытствуя, что же такое Ёнчжэ, что у него на дне, и глаза Юна Дуджуна - дежавю.  
Что разрешит Ёнчжэ? Дуду, целуя глубже, задирает футболку на животе, приоткрывает белую грудь, дотрагивается до мягкого, как из пряжи, сосочка.  
Скоро он распрямляется, расстегивая на себе спортивную куртку. Он выбрасывает ее и футболку с кровати, ложась снова на полуголого Ёнчжэ.  
Если честно, он не понимает хозяина – Ёнчжэ кроткий и ласковый, если не мучать его, а, расстегнув на нем все, делать приятно руками.  
И ртом. Как будто никто раньше не брал член Ёнчжэ в рот, он царапает ногтями простыни на кровати Дуджуна, страдая от удовольствия и обиды: почему раньше никогда не было так?  
Почему хотел Ёнчжэ, и никто не хотел его? Юн Дуджун перевернул все с головы на ноги, обходясь с его телом нежно, даже благодарно.  
Плевав на горящий в спальне свет, голый Ёнчжэ взбирается него, такого же голого, и целует глубоко, стискивая между пальцев красноватые волосы. Впервые за много лет секс не по принуждению кажется легким и волнущим.  
Ёнчжэ наслаждается им, стыдясь только перед собакой, которая роется в углу, рычит, разгрызая провода ноутбука Дуджуна, и иногда поглядывает шкодливо – если бы голые хозяева не извивались друг на друге, Норд бы получил за это пинка.  
Но щенок может уродовать шнур безбоязненно еще много, много времени – Дуду далеко не шестнадцать, он знает, что делать и как, чтобы стоны и вздохи Ёнчжэ не прекращались.  
Как странно, что Ёнчжэ, прожив с ним столько лет в одном доме, только сейчас узнал, что идеально совпадает их неторопливый темп, и Дуду так любит поцелуи, что Ёнчжэ не боится прерывать его на самой середине, соединяясь губами.  
Успокоенный им и довольный тем, что он все делал по-другому, Ёнчжэ валяется в его постели и гладит щенка. Дуджун даже разрешает курить.  
Но потом он говорит:  
– Тебе нельзя спать у меня, - и Ёнчжэ понимает, что сделал.  
Одеваясь, он боится:  
\- Ён что-нибудь мне сломает, если узнает.  
\- Нет, - обрывает Дуду. – Это МНЕ он что-нибудь сломает. Тебя он убъет.  
Воочию проступает тридцатичетырехлетняя мудрость. Лисий родственник дьявола осторожен, как сука, проверяя коридор, прежде чем выпустить Ёнчжэ.  
Ему достается длинный поцелуй в губы на пороге и пожелание:  
\- Не вляпайся.


	7. a-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мало кто знает - знаю один я, гыгыгы - что этот трек должен был появиться в 3й части (ох, если б я тогда документировал аудио): в нем красота морозного, снежного воздуха и всех сцен, его описывающих.  
> Хотя, может, музыкальной ценности мало - отболевгишись, я вернулся со своим дипхузем  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGaS1kbvcC8
> 
>  
> 
> А еще я устал. В прошлом году сидел в свой день, замечательный, рождения один, слушал баповскую Le Noir. В этом году меня так потрепало, что я жду с нетерпением - как я запрусь один и включу Енгука с Опчоном, чтобы пели мне Le Noir на бесконечном повторе.

\- Куда мы идем?  
Морозливый октябрь сдал назад – потеплело, с неба капало и дул такой устрашающий ветер, что сбивало с ног. Ёнчжэ подумал, что может, из-за того, что они на середине длинного моста над рекой – здесь всегда несет как в трубе – а Юн Дуджун идет спиной вперед, чтобы ей немножко закрыть Ёнчжэ от яростного ветра, срывающего одежду.  
\- Ко мне домой, - усмехаясь, отвечает Дуду.  
Хозяину Ёну все равно, где и как они проводят день. Лишь бы к моменту, когда он возвращается из агентства, Ёнчжэ сидел дома, как примерный мальчик.  
\- В твой настоящий дом? – Ёнчжэ может только с трудом предполагать, что это.  
Дом Чунхёна большой и красивый, таким же был особняк богача Джебома. А в темных зашторенных квартирках, где кухня малюсенькая, а туалет крохотный, в нем от унитаза до ванной полшага, только повернуться – в таких местах Ёнчжэ не бывал.  
Полутемно из-за спущенных жалюзи на окне, но без них не становится светлее – окно ведет на темный застекленный балкон.  
\- Я купил их, - объясняет назначение шторок Дуджун, - потому что летом из-за солнца невозможно спать. Светит с трех утра прямо в лицо.  
Человеку, спящему на диване, действительно мешало бы. А больше спать здесь негде, но Ёнчжэ бы посмотрел на просыпающийся летний рассвет из окана балкона, выходящего на южную сторону.  
В конце октября все, что он может увидеть, куря с Дуду одну сигарету на двоих – как дождь превращается в снег, залепливая льдистой жижей лобовые стекла припаркованных внизу машин.  
Убогость и тишина спального района успокаивают. Бедный маленький Норд снова предоставлен самому себе, пока хозяева на диване медленно занимаются сексом. Утешенный, с полным штилем в душе, Ёнчжэ засыпает на груди Дуду, прижимается к его жесткому квадратному телу, вдыхая затхловатый запах квартиры, которую давно не проветривали.  
Подвернувшему ногу под себя, наблюдающему с кухонной табуретки Ёнчжэ он кажется странным в том смысле, как затейливо в нем из чистой рациональности синтезируется забота, от которой приятно: Дуджун накормил Норда, а потом того, кто подарил ему хороший секс и, возможно, после этого проголодался.  
\- Только я плохо готовлю, - извинился Дуду.  
\- Это очевидно, - ответил Ёнчжэ, глядя на разогретые в микроволновке сосиски на тарелке. – Ничего, я могу съесть все. Спасибо.  
Стоит ли говорить, что труднее всего Ёнчжэ было обуться и одеться, чтобы покинуть эту квартиру. 

 

Что еще можно было делать с Чоном?  
Этой твари Ёнчжэ не верил ни капли – если он все еще здесь, если целует и расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, то значит, что план «дождусь, когда ты сдохнешь, и заберу деньги» - это план «А».  
Как известно, у Дэ обычно есть еще «Бэ», «Цэ» и «Дэ».  
Кроме секса от него хотеть нечего, и Ёнчжэ извлекает взаимовыгоду: подставляется под ласки, сидя на его коленках, шумно дышит в ответ двигающимся на груди рукам и откидывает голову.  
Прислушиваясь к себе, он ищет – что-то должно было измениться. Чон слишком красивый, он слишком любит себя, чтобы из сострадания делить постель с инвалидом.  
Дарить ласки своего здорового тела как бросать бездомному недоеденное.  
Но ни в себе, ни в нем Ёнчжэ ничего не слышит. Когда Дэ расстегивает джинсы и засовывает руку внутрь, приятно им обоим. Если верить тому, что Ёнчжэ чувствует от его прикосновений и бесконечных поцелуев, Дэхён никогда не переставал его хотеть. Все как раньше. В одиннадцать утра Ёнчжэ снимает трусы, потом расстегивает Хёна и забирается ему на коленки.  
Утром они уже занимались любовью в кровати и чуть не сорвались на кухне. Дэ не хватает всегда. Это его физическое свойство. Чем сильнее пьянешь, тем глубже вдыхаешь, как закись озота, и Ёнчжэ спиной опрокидывается на его грудь сильнее, целуя через плечо сильнее, сильнее потея, сильнее постанывая.  
Голый или уже давно нет, Ёнчжэ ведет себя одинаково странно – целует после каждого взгляда в глаза. В больших красивых глазах Чона всегда усмешка, как искры на коричневом дне.  
«Что ты смотришь? – как будто спрашивает он взглядом. – В душу хочешь заглянуть?»  
Заглядывать в себя Дэ не дает, отваживая любопытство, обороняясь этими искорками.  
Взяв его лицо в свои руки, Ёнчжэ смотрит и улыбается тоже. Тихо. Понимающе. Потом тянет Дэ к себе и глубоко, настойчиво целует.  
Все просто, и Дэхён, в отличие от Ёнчжэ, не постарел так, чтобы научиться контролировать глаза. Возможно, Ёнчжэ сам этого не умеет, но он знает: пока Чон не презирает его, целует и ласкает его тело, как раньше.  
Пока.  
Ведь болезнь Ёнчжэ еще не сделала из него абсолютного урода. Все впереди. 

Дэхён прижимал Ёнчжэ к себе, задницей, покрепче. Целовал в уши. Но говнюк все равно слез с его коленок – пошёл жрать свои таблетки, наверно.  
Расслабленный и довольный, как кот (в половом смысле удовлетворенный сильнее некуда), он сидел на диване и оттуда смотрел: Ёнчжэ перерывал груды блистеров – по всей видимости, он принимал столько, что все время что-то забывал.  
Прищурив глаз охотника, нацелившийся на маленькую вкусную задницу, Дэ достал и проверил телефон.  
Как всегда.  
«19.07 Его нет в этом отеле. Я проверил»  
«19.15 Где он? Ты же сказал, что знаешь?»  
«21.20 Дэ. Ответь»  
Покрутив мобилу в руках, как диск, Дэхён напечатал в ответ:  
«Не знаю. Значит, я ошибся»  
За пару минут он потерял из виду Ёнчжэ. Когда Дэ положил мобильник на диван и поднял глаза, Ёнчжэ готовился колоться: сломал ампулу, оголил плечо.  
Поколебавшись, Дэхён подошел к нему, чтобы отбрать шприц:  
\- Закажи новое, - он выпустил все, что в нем было, в пол, до упора выдавив поршень.  
\- Почему? – глядя на лужицу, спросил Ёнчжэ. – Я и так уже пропустил очень много.  
Это, если честно, плохо. Весь эффект в накоплении – это иммуномодулятор.  
Дэ переломал все оставшиеся в ячейках ампулы, придавив их голой рукой, и даже не порезался, потому что они были под полиэтиленом, повторив:  
\- Закажи новое.  
Ёнчжэ усмехнулся, бросив насмешливый взгляд даже не на него, а мимо, в пол.  
\- Кстати, - заметил Дэхён, рассматривая груды веселых красных таблеток, - знвешь, где наш красавчик-лис?  
\- Где? – спросил Ёнчжэ тухло.  
Если верить насмешливому лицу Дэ, в то место не очень хочется.  
\- Хах, - развеселился Чон. – Где он еще может быть. В тюрьме. 

 

Черный мерседес, с повышенной мощностью, как любая модель с лейблом AMG, медленно вьехал на парковку перед семиэтажным полукруглыи зданием.  
В окнах из пола в потолок было видно бесконечные ряды столов оупен-спейса – это был офис одной из IT компаний.  
В четвертом часу вечера внутри горел свет, здание было похоже на новогоднюю игрушку – по крайней мере так думал парень, выбравшийся из машины, чтобы, согреваясь, потопать в снегу ботинками и посмотреть на него, красиво падающий в свете фонарей на дорогу.  
Когда в из вращающейся трубы автоматических дверей появилась группа людей, он бросился вверх по скользким из-за мороза ступенькам к человеку, который шагал впереди всех – его длинное черное расстегнутое пальто развевалось, сгоняя с мраморных ступенек легкий снежок, как опахало.  
\- Куда ты несешься, - поймал Джебом. – Чуть не упал.  
На скользких ступеньках Бэм, действительно, чуть не навернулся.  
\- Что я буду делать, если ты сломашь себе шею? – он журил, поправляя на парне, давно не мальчике, красный шарф.  
А вот привычки у Бэма остались прежние. Когда его ругали, он лез обниматься: обвился руками вокруг шерстяных плеч пальто и сжал Джебома, как зефир, носом в черную ворсистую ткань шепча:  
\- Ну Джебом, ну не ругайся, пожалуйста... Буду осторожнее, я обещаю.  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Джебом.  
Если бы кто-то не умел ломать ноги, поскальзываясь на кухне, он бы ни слова не сказал. Но Бэм – беда, с головы до ног, от макушки до пяток.  
Осторожно отстранив его от себя, выпутавшись из тесного объятия, Джебом прижался губами к лбу под шапкой.  
Потом, поколебавшись, еще невесомее коснулся губ. Бэм специально поднял голову и подался вперед.  
Оторвавшись, Джебом спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Бэм, глядя на ботинки. – Я просто... Просто проголодался.  
И улыбнулся: «Видишь? Просто».  
\- Так поел бы... – заметил Джебом.  
\- Нет, - Бэм уцепился за рукав черного пальто. Взяв Джебома под ручку, он потащил спускаться по лестнице. – Так я поем с тобой!  
Стемнело окончательно. Снег пошел гуще, лохмотьями – должно быть, потеплело. Джэбом открыл дверь мерседеса, предлагая усаживаться в салон.  
И только внутри он тихо спросил у молчащего, смотрящего на скрещенные пальцы рук мальчика:  
\- Тебе опять угрожали?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Бэм.  
Кто-то постоянно пишет ему – письма, сообщения, посылки – что если он не оставит Джебома, Им Джебом, могущественный криминальный босс, умрет.  
\- Перестань, - попросил Джебом, взяв за руку. – Никто не сможет что-то мне сделать, ты знаешь об этом.  
Бэм улыбнулся. Конечно. Это же Джебом – некоронованый король на территории бывшего Севера.  
Черный мерседес мчался по улицам, в желтом свете мощных фонарей шоссе, собирая на лобовое стекло жирные хлопья снега. 

 

\- Сатоши-сан, как насчет съездить в Штаты?  
\- Амэрика-го... о, вэри гут, - разоржался Сатоши, произношением вызывая боль в ушах. – Айм фром Джэпэн эн йу?  
\- А Рё? Что думает Рё? – спросил голос из коммуникатора.  
Не дав напарнику права на мнение, Сатоши быстро ответил:  
\- А Рё не думает. Рё думать не умеет, - за что получил от водителя машины тычок в бок.  
\- Тогда забирайте задание. Пакет получите в офисе. Я бронирую билеты.  
Как всегда с интересом Сатоши ожидал появления на экране задания – всегда было интересно поугадывать: что за человек, откуда?  
Что в пакете, что такое важное кому-то понадобилось передать, что обычная почта и экспресс-доставка не сгодились?  
Коммуникатор запикал и замигал синим, принимая сообщение. На экране появилась фотография.  
Сатоши прочитал имя: «Jung Daehyun».  
Голос оператора, как оказалось не отключившегося, заговорил снова:  
\- Есть адрес, его дал заказчик. Но есть и мнение, что по нему вы парня не найдете. Это задание – не просто доставить пакет, а найти парня и передать лично в руки. Так хотел клиент.  
\- А если нет? – полюбопытствовал Сатоши. – Если этот парень, - он взглянул на фотографию, - например, мертв?  
\- Сатоши-сан...  
\- Да что я, - замахал руками Сатоши. – Я просто спрашиваю.  
\- Он просто хотел поколесить по Америке, а потом с пустыми руками обратно вернуться, - довольно верно сдал намерения напарника третий голос.  
На лице Сатоши появилась мстительная улыбка, раскроившая рот до ушей. Он лицемерно поклонился:  
\- Поэтому-то Рё-сан и главный.


	8. a-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdzCjdiJ8w4

Льдистые глаза смотрели на Ёнчжэ. Прозрачные, холодные, кристальные – как вершина Эвереста на фотографиях. 

 

Лежа в постели, Ёнчжэ думал.   
Почти месяц без уколов. Таблетки – когда отвлечется от Чона и не забудет, тогда и примет.   
С Дэ он снова запил и закурил – так гораздо веселее удовлетворяться им, разгон в двести процентов.   
К чему это могло привести?   
К чему могло, к тому и привело.   
Поглядев на пустующее место рядом – оголодавший Дэхён учесал на кухню перекусить – Ёнчжэ сел на кровати.   
Руками вытолкнул ноги, одну за другой, с постели и уставился в угол стеклянным взглядом. Посидел так.   
Потом потянулся к тумбочке и наощупь достал дэхёновский пистолет. Раскачиваясь, как сумасшдший, приставил дуло к виску. 

 

\- Ну, иди сюда, - поманил Чунхён. Он так очевидно злился. Выбирал вежливые слова – он всегда специально это делает, и приблизившийся Ёнчжэ избегает смотреть ему в глаза. – Подожди, - говорит Чунхён, - выпью кое-что. А то поговаривают, что тебе все мало.   
С изумлением Ёнчжэ смотрит, как он проглатывает и запивает какие-то таблетки.   
Не то чтобы Ёнчжэ не знал, за что его могут наказать, но, обмолвившись разок, Ён дальше молчит, и, как обычно, Ёнчжэ раздевается и ложится под него.   
Терпит шлепки по заднице. Терпит, когда его таскают за волосы.   
Ён не необычно груб, дело в другом. Он не может кончить, и десять подставляющих зад Ёнчжэ не хватило бы, чтобы каменный член, долбящий задницу, как пневматический jackhammer, обмяк.   
\- Я больше не могу, - руками закрывает лицо Ёнчжэ. – Чунхён, пожалуйста...  
\- Нет уж, - отвечает Ён, отбирая руки, - сегодня никаких дуджунов, так что терпи. Если тебе так хочется трахаться, я тебе помогу, как смогу.   
Страх прализует Ёнчжэ. Он отчетливо понимает, что боль и бессилие от грубого, долгого секса – только начало.   
Обслуживая потаскуху, как она любит, Ён правой рукой передавливает горло:  
\- Думал, я не узнаю, что ты с ним ебешься, пока меня нет, дружок? Сравниваешь нас, небось... Кто лучше? Кто лучше, а, сучонок?.. Конечно Юн Дуджун лучше, но и я, может, на что сгожусь...   
\- Перестань, - хрипит Ёнчжэ. Так с ним еще не обращались. Его заднице нужна медицинская помощь. – Переста-а-а-нь, а-а-а...  
Длинный тягучий вопль его заканчивается рёвом, отчетливо слышащаяся в нем жалость к себе разъяряет Ёна, как запах крови хищника – бляденыш, сучка. Почему же ему не нравится это – за этим же он ходил к начальнику охраны, небось, сам нанизывался на член и работал жопой.   
Вывернувшегося на коленки, уткнувшегося головой в матрас ревущего Ёнчжэ Ён хлещет по заднице ладонью, много и задорно, пока не краснеют ягодицы. Не сам факт многократной измены бесит Чунхёна так, что он звереет – где-то в глубине души ему обидно, что Ёнчжэ нашел ему замену. Несмотря на все поблажки, которые делал Ён, несмотря на заботу и хорошее (в прошлом) отношение, Ёнчжэ перебежал в постель к охраннику.   
И теперь, конечно, выгоднее было выставить Ёнчжэ пизденышем, обожающим вертеться на хуе, неважно, кому он принадлежит – лишь бы его трахали пожарче.   
Исшлепанную, отбитую жопу Ёнчжэ прикрывает руками, но Ён их отбрасывает как нечего делать. Тогда он старается вывернуться на спину, но лежать под Чунхёном и смтреть сквозь слезы в его злые глаза еще страшнее – он не просто щипает Ёнчжэ за соски и яйца, не просто от его щипков всякое возбуждение покидает Ёнчжэ, и ему становится только больно.   
Нет: так концом ножа тыкают связанную свинью, намекая, что сейчас начнут резать. Ёнчжэ грязная тряпка под ногами, и хорошо, если с этого момента об него просто будут вытирать ноги, без физического насилия. Он должен былгодарить и за это, он уже благодарит – Ён видит на его лице огромное сожаление по поводу половых контактов с Дуду.   
Кстати о нем.   
\- Делай нормально, - предупреждает Ён, прижимая Ёнчжэ лицом к животу. – Или мне отравить твою собаку, а твоего любовника сделать крысой?   
\- М-м-м, - с полным ртом мотает головой Ёнчжэ.   
У Ёна миллион знакомых. Некоторые из них образуют особый круг, где «сделать крысой» значит избить в темном переулке и бросить. Не насмерть – но человек-инвалид после этого, вероятнее всего, закончит с крысами на помойке.   
За одну ночь Ёнчжэ вынужден переделать всю мерзость, которую Ён, было, требовал от него раз в пару месяцев. У него опухшая рожа, тошнит от того, что он проглотил, и отбитая сверху и потрескавшаяся изнутри задница.   
Он мечтает сдохнуть на полу душа, но это, оказывается, не конец.   
\- Ты у меня глупый мальчик, - говорит Ён, - поэтому буду наказывать тебя, как ребенка. Будешь стоять здесь на коленках и писать, как ты виноват и как тебе жаль.   
Ресницы Ёнчжэ склеились от слез и семени. Он непонимающим взглядом смотрит на ручку и пустой, чистый ежедневник, который Ён достал из кучи газет и книг, наваленных на столике.   
Наклоняясь ближе, Ён доверительно сообщает:  
\- Вообще, я хотел собрать своих друзей и, возможно, всю охрану – раз они тебе особенно нравятся, а потом пустить тебя по кругу. Чтобы ты натрахался на жизнь вперед... А это, видишь, - поглаживая по спинке, он кивает на ручку, - вообще ерунда.   
Ёнчжэ начинает реветь заново – что-то в его всхлипах есть от человека, который чудом не попал под поезд.   
Внутри себя Ёнчжэ мелко трясется, понимая, что Ён действительно мог сделать так, чтобы толпа мужиков насиловала его по очереди.   
\- Пиши, - приказывает Ён, глядя глазами из самого синего льда.   
Икая и всхлипывая, Ёнчжэ берет ручку трясущимися руками и выводит:  
«Прости, что я трахался с охранником. Пожалуйста, прости. Хозяин Ён очень добрый».   
\- Молодец, - с улыбкой одобряет Ён. – Я хочу, чтобы ты дописал до последней страницы.   
Кажется, позор Ёнчжэ окончен. Ему хочется плакать сильнее, когда Чунхён поднимается и одевается. Он думает, что поревет без него и оденется.   
Но, выходя, хозяин Ён предупреждает:  
\- Сдвинешься с места – пойдешь по рукам. 

 

Глубоко-глубоко внутри, где-то, где тонкая кишка встречается с толстой, организм посылал Чон Дэхёну предупреждения.   
В целом мире нет человека, чьи губы красивее, чем у Ёнчжэ. Ни на кого больше Дэ не стал бы смотреть, приподнявшись над постелью на локте, боясь не успеть за движением уголка рта, за глазами, в черноте которых он видит свое отражение почти что с крыльями.   
\- Что, - издевается Ёнчжэ – издевается глазами, выражением лица и голосом, - любишь меня теперь?  
Подумав (взвесив все, тщательнее думать некуда), неделю живущий и спящий с Ёнчжэ Дэхён говорит:  
\- Да, - неспроста же отвадил отсюда Хима.   
Пораженный этой наглостью, Ёнчжэ фыркает:   
\- Чего не сделаешь ради денег, да? – Дэ наклоняется к нему, и он упирается руками ему в грудь. – Если бы ты хоть раз сказал это... тогда, в отеле – ничего бы этого не было, понял? Все, что случилось – это из-за тебя!   
Впервые с их встречи Ёнчжэ орет и обвиняет. Понадобилось переломать в себе семь этажей, выбить, выдавить, уничтожить это в сердце, чтобы не напомнить ему ни разу, как Ёнчжэ на коленях говорил «люблю», а для Чона это был план «D», который можно потрахивать – «и если не сдохнешь, то так и быть» (но если бы ты сдох, было бы проще – шепотом).   
У Дэхёна нет какого-то правила, которое запрещает ему бить людей, с которыми он спит, которых пять минут назад целовал. Ёнчжэ ждет, что ему прилетит по морде – рядом с Дэ он опять то, на что надо подуть, чтобы упало.   
Глядя с жалостью, Дэхён прижимает Ёнчжэ к себе и гладит по голове:  
\- Джэ, ты предал нас обоих именно тогда, когда я собирался сказать тебе, как давно я тебя люблю, - его слова все попадают куда надо, и Ёнчжэ не хочет даже голову поднять. – Ты думаешь, я совсем тупой? Что я ничего не понял, когда ты трахался с ним на моих глазах? Что я ничего не чувствовал, глядя на вас?  
Как кирпичная кладка, где каждый шов, каждый стык защищен положенным внахлест верхним слоем, - Ёнчжэ знал и сам, что поступал по-сучьи, обвинять его было бессмысленно.   
Чон Дэхён всегда был тем, что бьет не в лоб, а тайно, расчетливо – сбоку, обкрашивая кирпичики как нечего делать, и не по одному, а все разом.   
Как стояли стеной, так и падают.   
Давно не плакавший Ёнчжэ делает это от всей души, прижимаясь к голой груди Дэ. Он плачет о своем здоровье, плачет о том, что предал, плачет по миллионам секунд дикого, отчаянного одиночества, когда ему хотелось умереть – все это время он ведь мог нежиться в дэхёновской любви.   
Если бы не был такой сукой.   
Чон стирает с его подбородка слезы и сопли. Укладывая рядом с собой, обнимает белыми, только что подросшими, пушистыми крыльями, убаюкивает, гладит и целует. Даже говорит:  
\- Мне не нужны твои деньги... Я искал тебя, потому что не мог смириться. Мне кажется, мы одно целое. Я создан для тебя, а ты для меня.   
Слушая пламенные речи, Ёнчжэ, как закипающий чайник пузырями, переполняется горечью и слезами. Он обхватывает неодетого Дэ руками за пояс, тыкается губами в сосочек, выше него, в подмышку, отчаянно всхлипывая:  
\- Я люблю тебя-я-а-а-а... а-а-а, Дэ-э-э...

 

«Прости меня, пожалуйста, Ён. Я больше никогда не буду. Пожалуйста, хозяин, пожалуйста.   
Я устал. Я так хочу есть. Я сейчас упаду, Ён, пожалуйста можно мне одеться хоть на секунду я больше никогда не буду спать ни с кем кроме тебя я так виноват у меня кровь»  
Когда Ёнчжэ открывает глаза, он все так же лежит на ковре, грязный и голый со вчерашней ночи.   
Только на журнальном столике стакан воды. Залив его в пустой желудок, Ёнчжэ становится на колени, снова берет ручку и пишет в покореженных от слез страницах. 

 

Рё угарает с него. Смертные впадают в ступор, остро переживая диссонанс между гримасливым, подвижным лицом Сатоши и прилагающимися к нему суровыми бровями, которые сходятся у переносицы, как скрещенные катаны.   
\- Мы разыскивать этот человек, - Сатоши протягивает американцу фотографию. Незаметная в тени его пивного пуза, за его ручку держится маленькая девочка и смтрит на Сатоши так, будто поняла, что «Звонок» - был основан на реальных событиях (на реальных японцах). – Вы знать, где он есть?   
Завидуя, что чья-то американская мечта сбылась, но не у него самого конечно, американский гражданин, предположительно сосед, возвращает фотокарточку:  
\- I’ve heard he got lot of money… out of the blue. It didn’t took him long to move out.   
\- Where? – Рё, шагнув вперед, забрал власть – скоро кровь из ушей польется.   
\- The hell I know, - отвечает чикагский обыватель. – He liked to talk about LA. Probably there.   
\- Thanks, - ответил Рё. Ребенок, одной рукой держась за руку отца, повернулся, получил подмигивание от Сатоши, запутался в ногах и упал. – Перестань пугать детей, - расстроенным голосом попросил Рё. – Мы потеряли человека в Америке. В огромных, мать его, Соединенных Штатах. Что теперь будем делать?  
\- Как что? – не понял Сатоши. Он даже вынырнул из телефона и перестал дергать ножкой. – Полетим в Лос-Анжелес, конечно... У тебя есть плавки, или в трусах купаться будешь?

 

Никогда Юн Дуджун не думал, что будет сидеть на кровати, слушая сварливого Есоба, притворяющего дверь в его комнату:  
\- Угораздило же тебя... Я же говорил, что от него одни проблемы, - сегодняшняя новость взорвала дом, резонанс получился сильнее, чем когда протаранили Башни-Близнецы: щенок Ёнчжэ спал с Дуджуном, хозяйским охранником, считай под самым носом у хозяина... Есоб бы не пришел, если бы не хотел поболтать об этом: - Ты правда с ним трахался? Как долго?   
У него к крысёнку не было никаких чувств, кроме презрительных – больше того, слуги все шептались, жалели преданного хозяина Ёна – и Есоб думал, что у Дуджуна так же.   
Ну, сношались он там где-то. Поди Ёнчжэ сам разделся, а Дуду вообще ни при чем.   
\- Отвали, - отмахнулся Дуджун, глядя на носки своих ног.   
Обидчивый Есоб отвернулся, его заносчивое лицо обратилось к потолку. Посмотрев на спину, осанкой выражающую оскорбленое состояние, Дуджун начал думать головой.   
Его разжаловали и спустили в самый низ. Теперь он никто. А кто был главным после Дуджуна, кто занял его место?  
Конечно Ян Есоб.   
\- Откуда хозяин узнал? – спросил Дуджун у спины.   
Как дьявол, Есоб сложил руки на груди и напомнил прописную истину:  
\- Ты думал, незаметно? У стен есть уши, особенно в этом доме, - на самом деле, он был далеко не дурак. Жаль было, что дураком оказался Дуджун – потерять все ради того, чтобы присунуть крысёнку, это что-то. – Кто-то из слуг живет в одном районе с тобой. Ён узнал, что ты его водишь в гости и чем вы там занимаетесь.   
В удовольствии издевнуться лишний разок Соби себе не отказывал, но с Дуджуна презрение смывалось как с гуся вода.   
Уповая на прежнуюю дружбу, он попросил:  
\- Передашь ему кое-что... - одним пинком по яйцам Дуджуна было не уложить.   
Он не планировал сдаваться, но не с Ёном же воевать голыми руками. Надо было приготовиться и все продумать – сомнение брало только по поводу самого важного.   
Нужен ли он еще Ёнчжэ, или, наказывая, Ён выбил из биоинженик все дерьмо без остатка, включая желание говорить, думать и жить.   
\- Ага, - обрвал Есоб. – Бегу. Несусь.   
Он снова отвернулся, сложил руки за спину и, самый коротенький, но самый главный, спросил:  
\- Ты в курсе, что хозяин приказал выбить тебе мозги, если ты хоть на метр к нему подойдешь? – быстренько сменив облик начальства на личину бывшего друга, Есоб другим голосом добавил: - Ты в дерьмо вляпался. Меня не тяни.   
Ничего не подозревающий о происходящем, мелкий Норд тыкался Дуджуну в руку – может, скучал по Ёнчжэ.   
Что-то было унизительное в том, чтобы сидеть у себя на кровати, зная, что Ёнчжэ где-то там, совсем рядом, вытерпевший издевательства Ёна, взбешенного больше, чем когда либо раньше.   
Между первым и вторым этажом – дистанция «в упор», с которой Есоб пристрелит его.   
Дуджун не был мужчиной.   
\- Я принесу ему стакан воды, - пообещал Есоб, закрывая дверь. 

 

\- Вот видишь, - радостно указал на ошибку напарника Сатоши, - он совсем и не прятался.   
Порыскав по выпискам операций с недвижимостью, парня нашли быстро – Сатоши правильно предположил, что, будь у человека мечта поселиться в ЛА и внеапное богатство, первым делом он купит здесь, на берегу океана, дом.   
Безобразный в цветастых трусах, он шел рядом и бесил Рё, дайте полумать, ВСЕМ.   
\- Он же не преступник, - болтливость Сатоши особенно больно ложилась на уши ударами молотка по тазу, - зачем бы он прятался.   
\- Да-да, - подиздевнулся Рё, мучавшийся от жары в джинсах и кроссовках. – Честнейший человек, я сразу заметил.   
В который раз он попытался рассмотреть пакет, но даже если его держать против солнца, толстый картон не просвечивает – знай читай оранжевые буквы «Иштар» на пленке.  
А между тем внутри что-то маленькое, тонкое и плоское.   
\- Мне кажется, кто-то на этого Чона до пизды в обиде... Кто за бешеные деньги отправляет человеку какую-то невесомую хуету в пакете? – Сатоши с уползшими на затылок бровями слушал, как образованный человек, бывший инженер «Сони», извергает нецензурщину, как пробудившийся вулкан – пепел и камни... Заметив удивление напарника, Рё пожал плечами, объяснив: - Интуиция.   
По дороге обратно Сатоши над ним смеется: вопреки мрачным прогнозам, с ними ничего не случилось. Парень с фотографии оказался приятным мужчиной, красиво улыбающимся, хорошо одетым, говорящим на беглом английском.   
Нет, этот Чон удивился, конечно, но конверт взял, поблагодарил и запер за собой дверь.   
\- Помяни мое слово, - настаивает Рё. – Еще услышишь о нем.   
\- Конечно-конечно, - поддакивает мнительному напарнику Сатоши. – Искупаться-то можно, господин главнюк? 

 

Вообще невкусно навоняв на кухне вьетнамского домика Ёнчжэ вчерашней свининой, Дэхён накидал ее палочками сверху на рис. Добавил лист салата. Заглянул в холодильник, размышляя под гипнотическое покачивание кулончика на длинной цепочке на груди – человек в одних трусах склонившийся перед холодильником, как перед святыней, вообще сам по себе зрелище – взять или не взять вареное лицо.   
Наверное, взять.   
Собрав свой пред-завтрак в одной чашке, с ней в руках Дэ отправился в спальню: больше всего Ёнчжэ ненавидел запах холодной свинины и когда чавкают у него под ухом – чистоплюй.   
Расщипывая вареное яйцо палочками, он остановился на пороге спальни. Яйцо крутилось и ускользало, как нарочно.   
Когда он бегло взглянул на Ёнчжэ, тот сидел на кровати, голой спиной к ниму, с пушкой у виска.   
Замерев, Дэ почему-то ждал только одного: как он услышит тихий щелчок пружины курка – а потом бахнет изо всей силы, до глухоты в ушах, и белая стена покраснеет.   
Как всегда бывает, когда кошмар становится реальностью, миллисекунды текли, а он не мог пошевелиться. Стоя с вонючей чашкой в руках, он видел, как плотнее сжались пальцы Ёнчжэ, обхватывая пистолет.   
Он посильнее прижал дуло к виску.   
А потом он.   
Этот звук. Холостой щелчок курка, еще один и еще, как клацанье.  
\- Джэ, - сказал Дэхён. – Ну блядь и шутки у тебя. Положи мою пушку, она со сканером. В твоих руках стрелять не будет, - он даже посмеялся, мысленно поаплодировал своей предусмотрительности: он отправлялся с этим к Ёнчжэ.   
А Ёнчжэ подхватил любовь к оружию от Хима – Дэхён не хотел невзначай быть убитым из собственного пистолета.   
Порция холодной свинины с сухим до невозможности желтком яйца встала ему попрек глотки, когда сумасшедший Ёнчжэ швырнул бесполезный пистолет в зеркало, и оно облетело с каким-то зловещим шелестом серебряной фольги.   
\- Джэ... – Дэхён кашлял и бил себя в грудь – Ёнчжэ один за другим вышвыривал ящики из тумбочки. – Чт-что...   
Что он, мать его, делает?   
\- Уйди, - прорычал Ёнчжэ, когда Дэ тронул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе. – Убирайся!  
Его крик был звонким-звонким и яростно-звериным.   
Онемев от дикости, Дэхён смотрел за происходящим – сюрреализм, который он впервые в жизни видел не на экране: найденную в одном из ящиков разнесенной на части тумбочки ручку Ёнчжэ втыкал в бедро.   
Он взвыл, когда ему удалось особенно удачно разорвать кожу. Он мог чувствовать боль ногами.   
Почему тогда они не шевелились.   
\- Ёнчжэ... – на самом деле, где-то в глубине Дэхён угадал с первого раза.   
Попал прямо в центр своим предположением.   
\- Уйди, - еще раз оттолкнул его Ёнчжэ. Он тоже все понял правильно, как только проснулся – почувствовал. Не сумев удержаться на ногах, он свалился на пол, засыпанный вышвырнутым из тумбочки барахлом. – Уйди! – Дэхён пытался схватить его, как горячее, как змею – хорошая аналогия для Ёнчжэ, который мог только ползать. – Я не буду так жить! Отпусти меня!  
Ёнчжэ орал, как резаный, вырывался с такой силой, что Дэхён еле удерживал его, не давая дотянуться до осколков разбитого зеркала и воткнуть себе в глотку.   
Надо отдать Чону Дэхёну справедливость: он был единственной причиной, по которой Ёнчжэ не смог зарезаться битым стеклом.   
Он собирался. Дэхён это видел. Раньше он мог нареветь целое озеро, оплакивая новый сдохший кусочек мозга, после смерти даже не оставивший по себе каких-нибудь значимых эффектов.   
Презирая себя, как червяка, который отныне и впредь будет только ползать, Ёнчжэ ни слезы не наплакал – все его ползательные усилия были направлены в одну колею.   
Он смотрел на окно спальни, высотой почти от пола до потолка, и Дэ видел в нем план: выброситься из него вместе с фонтаном осколков.   
Ползать – оскорбляло Ёнчжэ. Лучше умереть, чем ползать.   
\- Постой, - клеткой вокруг него, голым телом, руками и ребрами – Дэхён был клеткой, в которую Ёнчжэ заперли, чтобы он не смог избавиться от участи червяка, - вдруг все не так плохо, надо...   
\- Заткнись, блядь, - прошипел Ёнчжэ. – Сука тупая. Не ты же будешь срать под себя.   
Самое смешное в том, что прогнозы Ёнчжэ всегда сбываются. Если смотреть с ним футбол, он угадает, кто выиграет, в восьми случаях из десяти.   
Самое больное в том, что Дэ не обиделся ни на «суку», ни на «тупую». Сходящее с ума от ярости сердце Ёнчжэ как будто не через прижатую к груди спину колотилось, а прямо внутри, отравляя болью, от которой ломило переносицу.   
\- Джэ, - шепнул Дэхён, - успокойся, прошу тебя. Все не так.   
Как, блядь, все? Инвалидная коляска будет с розами, с полным приводом, с гномами, которые будут ее толкать?  
Ёнчжэ хотел убить Чона: за эти фальшивые утешения, за руки, которые помешали ему выброситься и окна, за пистолет, который не выстрелил.   
Ёнчжэ даже сжал руку в кулак. Повернулся к Дэ, но так ничего и не сделал.   
Вытерев глаза, Чон взял рубашку и зажал ей кровоточащие царапины на бедрах Ёнчжэ. 

Еле-еле Ёнчжэ позволил взять себя на руки, усадить в машину, отвезти в клинику.   
Сложив руки на груди, Дэхён дожидался в приемной, периодически посматривая в коридор, куда выходили двери врачебных кабинетов.   
Немного погодя привезли инвалидное кресло. Медбрат в синей форме вкатил его в кабинет, где уже полчаса торчал Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ усмехнулся: он же говорил, что Джэ круче всех гадалок в том, что касается предсказаний.   
Сидя так, глядя в рисунок ковра, Дэхён прождал еще пару минут.   
Боже упаси любого застать то, что он видел утром – когда человек пытается проткнуть себя хоть чем-нибудь.   
Это действительно очень больно. Если наблюдать за Ёнчжэ внимательно, слушать его тихий голос, внимательно слушать слова, которые он говорит, обращать внимание на то, как он смотрит...   
То нужна большая выдержка.   
\- Пойду выпью кофе, - непонятно зачем докладывает Дэ секретарше (или медсестре, она тоже в белом халате).   
Та кивает и улыбается красными губами, опасаясь разговаривать – судя по всему, проблемы у того, кого парень привез, серьезные. 

В частной клинике персонал вежливый и заботливый. Ёнчжэ забинтовали расцарапанные ноги, принесли успокаивающий чай, горячий и аромантный.   
И вот Ёнчжэ лежал, как личинка, в одеяле на боку, и смотрел на чашку, полную горячей желтоватой воды, пустыми глазами.   
Из капельницы почти ничего не убыло – Ёнчжэ хотел раскрутить ее, но не стал.   
Ему было все равно. Никакого светлого будущего для него больше не существовало.   
Он тихо заплакал, воровато поднимая левую руку, чтобы вытереть глаза. Стало особенно стыдно, когда проверить капельницу вошла медсестра.   
\- Парень... – заговорил с ней Ёнчжэ. Слова подбирались тяжело и медленно, - с которым я пришел... Позовите его, пожалуйста.   
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась женщина. – Пожалуйста, вы должны лежать на спине.   
Ёнчжэ улегся, как просили. Его печальное лицо на мгновение передернулось: возможно... возможно, так тоже можно жить.   
Вернувшаяся медсестра постучала кулачком в открытую дверь, чтобы не кричать по имени. И так с половиной лица закрытой маской, она даже взгляд опустила на туфельки, проговорив:  
\- Извините, он ушел.   
Ёнчжэ снова перекатился на бок. Слезы застучали по подушке.


	9. a-9 The Hell Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> трибьют  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eUEvoq6nMU
> 
>  
> 
> я снова переборщил. но задумывалось как обоссательно, если вот под это  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ru004sZMqjc

Всего-то ничего потребовалось от Ёнчжэ: сутки простоять голым, на коленках, исписывая ежедневник словами любви и благодарности к хозяину – в принципе, ему ведь всегда нравилось вести «дневник».   
Ён сильно посмеялся, когда увидел, что исписана даже задняя корка.   
Он сказал, что Ёнчжэ нечего делать в больнице, от потрескавшейся опухшей жопы не умирают.   
Его за проницательность хотелось поблагодарить: когда Ёнчжэ смог встать, он пополз прямиком в подвал и из тряпок, набросаных там под котлом, вытащил пахнущий железом и маслом пистолет.   
Еще заходил Соби. Сказал, что лучше бы Ёнчжэ, тварь, сдох, потому что из-за него, пиздёныша, Дуджуна отправили мыть машины и еще не известно, чем это закончится.   
Если Ёнчжэ надо, чтобы закончилось похуже для всех, он может только разок поднять глаза на Дуду при Ёне – и вуаля, Дуджун «крыса», а Ёнчжэ может намазывать жопу вазелином, приготовляясь ходить «по кругу».   
Всхлипывая, Ёнчжэ скребет носом пистолета бетонный пол. Получается мерзкий, раздражающий звук, которого лучше бы не было – как самого Ёнчжэ.   
Такой жизнью лучше не жить.   
Никогда не знать, что это: реветь в подвале, стоя на коленках, пускать слюни, как собака, с кровоточащим очком, как собака, подвывая, как собака.   
Пистолет кажется непомерной тяжести, когда Ёнчжэ волочит его по полу, не с первого раза справляясь с тем, чтобы поднять и приставить к виску.   
Уродливо рыдая, он вспоминает, как – в той крохотной затхлой квартире – Дуду почёсывал ему, спящему на груди, голову, как собаке. Юн Дуджун очень любит собак, для него нет существ, к которым от так же хорошо относится по умолчанию.   
Ёнчжэ ревет взахлеб, вспоминая, как было тепло спать рядом с ним, ощущая между их телами третий теплый комочек – Норда.   
У них все будет хорошо, надо только, чтобы Ёнчжэ не стало. Вспомнив, что он дурак, Ёнчжэ ищет предохранитель на пистолете.   
Вот так. Так он выстрелит, но как тяжело собраться.   
Почему Ёнчжэ колеблется. Завтра (а то и сегодня) Ён позовет по-ублюдски трахаться и выебет его, как блядину.   
От слова «секс» Ёнчжэ становится плохо.   
Обливаясь слезами, содрогаясь, как в ознобе, Ёнчжэ поплотнее берется за металлическую рукоятку.   
Его несчастная-несчастная жизнь должна закончиться. Здесь, сейчас.   
Громко сглатывая, Ёнчжэ поворачивает пистолет возле виска на прямой угол.   
Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох – с пистолетом возле головы, он раздражает Смерть, отнимая у нее время на свое дыхание.   
Ёнчжэ думает, что он уже давно мертв. Так чего бояться. Но себя так жалко, что слезы все бегут и бегут.   
Он решает, что надо закрыть глаза. 

 

\- Кто это? Тот парень, как каланча.   
\- Кто? – переспрашивет Сынхун, вглядываясь – да не больно надо. Он один белобрысой головой возвышается среди снующих по коридору студентов. – А, этот... Богач местный.  
По мнению Джину, вовсе не похож: заткнулся наушниками и шагает себе. На парах сидит один, ни с кем не разговаривает, и никто не разговаривает с ним – как рак-отшельник, живущий от всех на отшибе.   
Ему не поверили, и Сынхун фыркает, толкая друга в бок:  
\- А ты думаешь, чья это тачка, - показывая в окно, на парковку.   
\- Эта??? – звезда в шоке.   
Красная-красная дьявольская мазда, новенькая, блестящая. Все думают, это нового декана, а оно вон как, оказывается. 

 

Сынхун гляделками спрашивает у друга, не тепленький ли. Джину пожимает плечами.   
\- Сколько тебе лет?   
\- Двадцать два, - говорит парень, ни мгновения, ни секундочки не отрываясь от лица Джину, сидящего перед ним на стуле задом наперед.   
Конечно, Джину ангельски красивый, но постыдился бы так облизывать взглядом.   
\- Немножко поздновато начинать учиться, нет? – поддевает Сынхун.   
Первокурскники все восемнадцатилетние. Этот парень уже выпуститься должен был.   
\- Так получилось, - с внутренней болью, откровенно написанной на лице, отвечает парень. – Был человек... я его очень любил. Ухаживал за ним.   
Кажется, о чем его ни спроси, он прямо так и выложит.   
«Дурачок», - оглядывается Джину на друга.   
\- И куда же он делся, твой человек? – обоим кажется, что шутка смешная. – Поматросила тебя и бросила?   
Наконец, его завороженый взгляд соскальзывает с лица Джину. Странный парень, и глаза странные – какие-то пустые, вышоркавшиеся.   
С удивлением Джину наблюдает, как они наполняются водой. Капельки слез разбиваются о голые руки парня.   
Наверное, горячие.   
\- Что же ты... – даже бесстыжему Джину неловко, он осторожно похлапывает парня по плечу. – Не реви, не надо... Пойдешь с нами в караоке? Давай. Будет весело... 

 

Серые стены с обвалившейся дырами штукатуркой. Улица узкая, темная – подними голову, и только эти серые стены будут давить на тебя с двух сторон.   
Эти дома уродливы, они олицетворение тлена, того, во что жизнь превращает даже камень. Двести лет назад, когда вся эта лепнина над арками, над полукруглыми окнами еще не посерела и не обросла мхом, здесь жили богатые люди. Их квартиры с трехметровыми потолками были огромными и светлыми.   
Потом каждую раскроили на несколько – получились пеналы, в которых люди живут, как тараканы, а спят на навесе над кухней.  
Такова цена – жить в старой части города, рядом с центром, непросто.   
Засунув руки в карманы, человек, задрав голову, рассматривает небо. Одна-единственная звезда горит в колодце между давящих, днем серых, а ночью черных стен домов.   
Она подрагивает с высоты, всеми забытая и одинокая. Холодно. Человек ежится, заворачивая в подъезд.   
От его тяжелых армейских ботинок по ступенькам образуется топот, который разносится вверх, в шахту лестничного пролета.   
Темно и ничего не видно. На первом этаже мочой и затхлостью пахло сильнее.   
Выглядывая из капюшона толстовки, человек считает квартиры – номеров на дверях нет, только ржавая табличка «61-65».   
Стук в тонкую, как из картона, дверь тоже разносится по всему этажу. Под ней из щели горит свет, и человек стучит сильнее, не боясь перебудить половину древнего дома, спящего, как старая собака, чутко от боли в дряхлых костях.   
Ему было тяжело найти адрес. Человек, которого он ищет, не общается ни с кем и не хочет, чтобы общались с ним.   
Когда, наконец, дверь открывается, стучавший парень отшатывается на шаг: старик смотрит на него с меньшей злобой, чем его старуха.   
Не такими он представлял себе родителей Туана.   
\- Мне нужен Марк, - объясняет он.   
Шепелявя без уже мокнущей в стакане, вытащенной на ночь челюсти старик говорит:  
\- Какой еще Марк? – и пытается закрыть дверь.   
Этажом ниже начинает лаять собака.   
\- Йен... Туан! – даже вспомнить настоящее имя не так легко.   
\- Какой еще Туан? – сварливо отвечает старик. – Нет здесь никого. Уходи!  
\- Ма-а-арк! – после вопля во всю глотку лают все собаки на всех этажах. – Я знаю, что ты здесь!   
Старуха по телефону вызывает полицию.   
Еще одна дверь открывается, и из нее голос говорит:  
\- Джексон... Я здесь. 

 

\- Значит, жили вы втроем на острове... Ты пей-пей. А что было дальше?   
Что-то в глубине души подсказывает Чунхону, что об него вытирают ноги. Но он пьет любую жидкость, которую красивый-прекрасивый, улыбающийся Джину протягивает ему, слегка задевая руками.   
В норэбане орет, как в аду. Как из ада, по стенам бегают и спотыкаются друг о друга красные, болезненные отсветы.   
Чунхон смотрит на воющих в микрофоны, как бесы, друзей Джину – на их шеях намотана мишура. Когда бегающий по стенам красный свет падает на нее, ада становится больше, Чунхон выпивает все, что было в стакане, и откидывается на спинку дивана.   
Ему тяжело осознавать, что есть нормальные люди, а есть он. Нормальные люди пьют, поют, трахаются и веселятся, а у него болит внутри.   
Как мог, Чунхон не отпускал Ёнчжэ, но тот стерся из него сам. Он уже не может представить, как целует его, как пахнет его тело, какая была наощупь его белая кожа.   
Проклятое время смыло все.   
Вместо тоски по Ёнчжэ осталась боль, своя собственная. Сначал Чунхону расхотелось улыбаться, потом стало больно двигаться.   
Сейчас Чунхону больно дышать.   
Когда он смотрит на веселящихся, счастливых людей, его охватывает пронзительная, острая, но кратковременная боль.   
Хуже та, с которой он просыпается и засыпает: даже не боль, а нытье в груди, тяжесть в костях, постоянная мигрень и желание плакать – физически.  
Эмоционально это просто ад. Огромный желудок, который переваривает Чунхона и урчит.   
\- Так ты влюбился в инвалида? – тормошит Джину. – А он в тебя? Он тоже, да? Вы были близки?   
\- Я спал с ним, - говорит Чунхон, открывая глаза.   
Перед ним лицо Джину, который то ли своей крсотой мучает его, заставляя хотеть взять карандаш и рисовать его.   
То ли его подвижная, бессовестная мимика напоминает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ва-а-ау, - поражается Джину. – Как? Он же инвалид.   
\- Глупый, - тихо говорит Чунхон.   
А смотрит: «Пожалей меня. Пожалуйста, пойми меня... Не улыбайся».  
Сынхун тыкает другу в плечо, шипит:  
\- Что ты прилип к нему?   
На его взгляд, их богач готовенький: лежит с запрокинутой головой, дурак, даже бумажник со стола не убрал.   
\- Отвали, - отталкивает Джину. И потом, трогая Чунхона, чтобы растормошить, спрашивает: - Где он сейчас? Где твой инвалид?   
\- Он умер, - отвечает Чунхон.   
Его глаза снова застилает, а губы дрожат.   
\- Вот дела... – цокает Джину. – Но... сколько уже прошло? Год? Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?   
Просто потому, что Чунхон на самом дне, и ниже ему падать некуда, он за руку тянет Джину к себе. Это будет харчок в память Ёнчжэ.   
Это все равно, что облить себя бензином и поджечь: красивый Джину – внутри чудовище, тупое, глухое и когтястое.   
\- Ты гей? – расширяются глаза Джину, когда он понимает, чего от него хотят.   
\- Гей, гей, - заверяет Чунхон. С ним можно вообще не разговаривать – все равно не поймет или поймет по-своему, по-чудовищному. – Только поцелуй меня.   
Как чистая вода. Как будто Чунхон впервые за полгода без боли вдохнул.   
Чему-то он научился, немножко повзрослев. Просто и банально: вытряхивая наличку из бумажника, он покупает объятия Джину, который тонким телом и белой кожей так похож на Ёнчжэ.   
Как раз то, чего Чунхону отчаянно хотелось: обнимать его за пояс, прижимать к себе и быть для него сильным.   
Не чудовище, конечно – а Ёнчжэ.   
Чунхон напивается всем без разбора, держа руку на белой футболке на спине Джину. Он и его друзья еще долго веселятся, не обращая внимания на отключившегося споносора вечеринки.   
Сынхён думает, что у Чунхона башку снесло из-за Джину. Теперь будет перед ним на задних лапках прыгать, чтобы только его за дверь не выпнули.   
Только когда время уходить, Сынюн спрашивает:  
\- А с ним что будем делать?  
\- Тебе надо – ты и буди, - пожимает плечами Джину.   
Он жует, из его рта пахнет ягодным мармеладом. 

Чунхон спросонья мигает глазами, никак не может сообразить, где он. На него смотрит злое лицо:  
\- Эй, просыпайся, твою мать... Слышишь меня, слышишь? – менеджеру из караоке, пожилому мужчне, не нравятся закатившиеся глаза. – Твои друзья ушли. Они сказали, что ты заплатишь. Понял меня?   
Тело Чунхона как не свое, но он услышал. Не то чтобы стало гаже.   
На него все еще смотрят – и менеджер, и два охранника с ним – понятно, пришли разбираться с клиентом, который не платит.   
Перекатываясь, как слизень, Чунхон потрошит бумажник, но он пустой, одни кожаные корки. Тогда он подает карту пожилому.   
Встает, пошатываясь. С другим лицом, немножко сочувствующим, немножко озабоченным, менеджер возвращает кредитку – сумма, хоть и большая, списалась запросто.   
Очевидно, что «друзья» попользовались парнем, и, человек в возрасте, мужчина его жалеет за то, что вообще свяался с той дикой, звероподобной компанией – кажется, что высокий, какой-то потерянный парень немножко старше их, и если кому-то и доставит проблем сегодня, то только себе.   
\- Тебе поймать такси? – заглядывая в сморщенное, уплывающее лицо спрашивает он.   
На нем печать какого-то порочного простодушия, детской доверчивости – как знаки в книге, которые читать легче и легче по мере того, как собственный возраст торопится к полувековому.   
Чунхон машет рукой, забирает куртку и, запинаясь, выходит: ему ничего не будет. Брат отлупит по щекам, как уже делал, и отберет машину.   
Глядя на красную мазду, Чунхон думает, что Енгук вроде понимает, а вроде нет – брат говорит, что он не старается справиться, поэтому боль разрослась по его телу.   
Енгук говорит, что он сам это допустил: это фантом, который Чунхон придумал, значит, Чунхон может и победить его.   
Просто не хочет. Ленится.   
Забираясь в машину, Чунхон посмеивается. Может, и правда. Он совершенно ничего не хочет – кроме, разве, отчетливого нежелания слушать сегодня ворчание брата и бить избитым по щекам.   
Прелесть этого города в том, что здесь по ночам на дорогах пусто. А еще есть такие, на которых не запрещено разгоняться: в пригороде, в направлении аэропорта, ограничители стоят только там, где шоссе поворачивает.   
Кусая ноготь, Чунхон смотрит, как темные обочины проносятся мимо и только иногда трогает руль, чтобы перестроиться. В движении с большой скоростью изначально заложена идея какого-то смысла, какой-то цели, надо только выбросить из головы все мысли.   
В дорогой-дорогой машине из дорого-дорогого саба играет нечто кошмарное, похожее на языческое моление, подходящее только для похорон.   
Зализывая кровь на обкусанном пальце, со смесью горечи и злости Чунхон думает, что на самом деле Ёнчжэ никого не любил, и его сердце было как из камня.   
Раскачиваясь, разрастаясь ближе к концу, поганая языческая мелодия гремит барабанами, трясется в экстазе. В машине орет, но Чунхон не замечает.   
Внезапно он думает мысль, которую никогда не думал раньше: что если Ёнчжэ ничего не продумывал, в его решении принять таблетки не было ничего рационального, и он сделал это не с холодным сердцем – Чунхон же вечно про него думал, что он если не с холодным, то с прохладным, посмеиваясь.   
Внезапная, острая, доцарапывающая до самого сердца мысль: а что если внутри Ёнчжэ просто болело так же, как у Чунхона?  
Дорога уходит в очередной крутой поворот, фары выхватывают в темноте метровой высоты заграждение из стальных листов – Чунхон чуть не опоздал, но еще можно успеть вывернуть колеса и в уродливом заносе вписаться в поворот, процарапав забор задницей красивой машины.   
Чунхон давит на педаль – отраженный от стальных пласти свет разрастается быстро-быстро.  
Он перепутал газ и тормоз.   
Пробивая ограждение, машина вылетает с трассы, переворачиваясь в воздухе вокруг себя, как будто кто-то щелчком закрутил ее из-за встречи со стальными листами.   
Она приземляется на крышу и так, перевернутая, выезжает в кусты, которыми оброс обрыв.   
Мотор все еще работает и колеса крутятся. 

 

В этом бородатом лице, лохматой, давно не стриженной голове Джексон с трудом узнает «джакканаи кида».   
\- Что это с тобой? – Марк прихрамывает на левую ногу, и это все как-то неприятно поражает.   
Все. Джексон осматривается. Квартире-пеналу далеко до откровенного срача, но центральный элемент декора здесь – пирамидки из окурков в тарелочках.   
Повивая соджу из грязного стакана, на маленьком ноутбуке Марк до прихода гостя смотрел «Константина» - на экране застыла одна из многочисленных сцен, где Ривз прикуривает от своей драгоценной зажигалки.   
\- Что? – отвечает Туан на озадаченный взгляд, пытающий молчаливыми вопросами вроде «Что с ногой?». – К тридцати люди обрастают болячками, это нормально... Выпьешь?  
Разделенные маленькими бутылками, они сидят напротив на разных концах стола. Подперев щеки кулаками, Джексон смотрит на него, спрашивая:  
\- Чего ты отшельником сделался? – еще раз оглядывая квартиру, он добавляет: - Настоящий хиккикомори.   
Марка, если верить его лицу, даже не бесит, что он приперся. Немножко он даже рад, или это его вечное молчаливое нежелание спорить.   
Накуривая больше дыма, он отвечает:  
\- Не хочу видеть людей.   
Как на это реагировать, Джексон не знает. Ну да, и раньше «джакканаи» не любил воров, нечестных и предателей – но чтобы так разочароваться в человечестве...  
Добровольно от него отказаться, чтобы только не контактировать?  
Отказываясь от пододвинутой пачки, Джексон говорит:  
\- Спасибо. Я бросил, - и это не производит никакой реакции.   
Выпуская дым в потолок, Марк признается:  
\- А мне нравится. Очень люблю курить... Никогда не брошу.   
\- Я заметил, - соглашается Джексон.   
Марк какой-то странный. У него в добавок к прежнему серьезному взгляду, молчаливому и понимающему, появился какой-то витающий в облаках, несерьезный, восторженный – когда он говорит о себе, как классно он окуклился в своем мизерном закрытом для чужих мире, это заметно особенно сильно.   
В остальном, вроде, все так же – интеллигентные подъебы, обсмеять Джексона (какой он недумающий и порывистый), слушать молча, глядя в стол, на крошки на грязной скатерти.   
Ни о чем личном Джексон вопросов не задает. Пьет все, что находится у Марка пьющегося, и, когда все бутылки осушены, в третьем часу ночи, начинает прощаться.   
\- Зачем приходил-то? – хромает Туан за ним по пятам в крошечный коридорчик.   
\- Так, - обувшись, Джексон пожимает плечами. – Просто. Попрощаться.   
\- Уезжаешь?   
В темноте блестят только глаза прислонившегося к косяку Марка. Немножко жутко. Кажется, ими он сверлит Кайе через кожаную косуху до нутра.   
\- Не, - успокаивает Джексон. – Говорю же: повидаться. Ты же мне как брат... был.   
Крепко обнимая в ответ, Марк прижимается грудью к груди Кайе, хлопает его, низкорослого, по широким плечам.   
Как мужик мужика, он его любит. Джексона нельзя не любить, он любвеобильный: совсем-совсем на прощаение встает на носки ботинок и целует Марка в щеку.   
В три ночи улица совсем глухая, как в городе призраков. Плечом придавливая дряхлый оконный косяк, Марк из окна смотрит, как один из них выплыл на дорогу, прямо на середину, куда достает немного света от луны.   
Наверное, заметив в черноте окна красный огонек сигареты, Джексон помахал рукой.   
Марк помахал в ответ, заставив красную звездочку в оконном стекле помотаться туда-сюда. 

 

Джебома разбудил хлопок, похожий на выстрел, смягченный глушителем.   
Он слышал его так отчетливо, будто выстрелили рядом с ним.   
Спящий нехорошо, неглубоко в последнее время, Джебом натянул халат – все равно надо было проверить.   
Какая-то возня в помещении охраны его насторожила. Захотелось вренуться в спальню и взять пистолет из шкафчика тумбочки.   
Хорошо, что Джебом не послушался страхов и не пошел: охранник, из молоденьких, у которых пока нет привилегий, одни обязанности, выскочил из комнаты, молча ему поклонился и убежал на улицу, светя фонариком.   
Рассматривая голубые экраны, транслировавшие камеры наблюдения со всего дома, он вошел в конуру, где обычно сидел дежурный и куда охрана с улицы приходила погреться горячим кофе.   
\- А, босс... – поздоровался Мёнбёль – пожилой тучный человек, занявший место Химчана временно, но оставшийся здесь насовсем. Джебом любил его за проницательность. – Прости, что разбудили.   
На мониторах, как показалось Джебому, охрана кого-то связывала.   
\- Это был выстрел?  
Мёнбёль даже сморщился:  
\- Нет, петарда. Рождество, видишь ли... Петрада взорвалась у мелкого пиздюка прямо в руках – он весь в крови. Мы вызвали скорую.   
\- Ясно, - проговорил Джебом.   
У парня с фонариком в руках была аптечка. И возня его охраны возле лежащего на снегу человека, которую он увидел на экране, показывавшем только серое, без пятен крови – это была первая помощь.   
\- Иди спать, хозяин, - кивнул Мёнбёль на монитор. – Там не на что смотреть. Одна кровь.   
Шагая в переполошившемся, но старающемся не шуметь доме, по ступенькам как тень, Джебом поднялся в спальню.   
Бэм спал на своей половине, зарывшись с головой в одело. Джебому стало одиноко. Он встал у окна и стал смотреть вниз. Казалось, он мог различить кровь на снегу.   
Сирена подъехавшей санитарной машины разбудила Бэма. Содрав одеяло, он сел на кровати и замигал, чувствуя страх, но не способность проснуться.   
\- Это не к нам, - успокоил Джебом. – Спи.   
Он подошел, чтобы снова укрыть одеялом.   
\- Правда не к нам? – уцепился Бэм за рукав халата. – Тогда ладно...   
Проснувшийся среди ночи в полном неадеквате, он легко поверил и поддался, когда Джебом толкнул его спиной на подушку.   
Ковыряя ногти, из окна Джебом досмотрел до конца, пока не уехала машина с крестом.  
Потом снова взглянул на спящего мальчика. Потом снял трубку и тихо, чтобы не разбудить, распорядился:  
\- Уберите снег...  
Мёнбёль ответил:  
\- Я ведь не дурак. Уже.   
Джебом еще долго слышал: звук лопат, скребущих асфальт, потом шум машины. 

 

\- Где ты был?! Пиздюк...   
Ёнчжэ промчался вверх по лестнице, а Есоб следом за ним.   
Ёнчжэ упал на кровать, заливаясь слезами, и Есоб, заглянув внутрь и не найдя ничего подозрительного, запер его в спальне на ключ и его убрал в карман.   
Ревет, башкой в стены бьется – плевать. Главное, под замком.   
Есоб вечером скажет хозяину, что сучонка ни на минуту не терял из виду, и он весь день слезы в подушку лил, шалава.   
А зря.   
Задыхаясь от слез, Ёнчжэ достал из-под футболки пистолет – из-за него он и бежал по лестнице, чтобы вернуть его в свою комнату из подвала.   
Он не смог застрелиться.   
Оружие вообще имело другой предназначение.   
Когда Ёнчжэ открыл мобильник, которым не пользовался недели две, и посмотрел на номер без имени, ему показалось, что этот страшный человек, «Санта» - остался последний на земле, к кому Ёнчжэ может обратиться.   
Ёнчжэ не был слишком беспечным, он знал, что безопаснее пользоваться сообщениями, а не звонить. Он был отчаявшимся. Он хотел услышать этот голос один на десять тысяч, в мягкости которого растворялась зловещая, бархатная хрипловатость, сказавший:  
\- Слушаю.   
Переложив телефон в другую руку, Ёнчжэ прижал его плечом к подушке и, прикрыв динамик ладонью, прозаикался:  
\- Т-ты еще з-здесь? – от обильных слез трясясь и плохо контролируя голос.   
\- Где здесь? – спросил он. – Я кореец.   
Может быть, ему нравилось идеваться над Ёнчжэ – но у Ёнчжэ не было времени. Он просто перебил:  
\- Помоги мне убить его, - подрагивая от страха произносить такие слова. Своими руками он призывал ад и впускал его в двери. – Я не могу сам... Я даже себя убить не могу.   
После долгих лет Ёнчжэ почему-то просто понял, что хозяин должен умереть, как понимают решение задачи.   
Как милосердие, как жалость не влияют на способность решать задачи, так же они откатились и стали бессмысленными для него.   
Помолчав, голос спросил:  
\- Когда это я помогал тебе?   
\- Ты это делал, - трясясь лицом в подушку, напомнил Ёнчжэ. Его тремор был чисто нервным, не связанным с удушьем от слез и общим жаром в теле. – Когда-то давно ты уже пожалел меня. А теперь пришел и дал мне пистолет. Я верю, что ты не помогаешь мне, у тебя есть своя причина. И по этой же причине ты сделаешь, о чем я прошу.   
В этот раз он думал дольше и как будто что-то жевал.   
Потом кашлянул и легко согласился:  
\- Хорошо. 

 

 

Раболепно склоняясь, Ёнчжэ приседает снять с хозяина туфли и носки.   
Без битья, по своей доброй воле, он кланяется до земли, лбом касаясь пальцев ног Ёна:  
\- Тебе принести выпить? – Чунхён вернулся с работы поздно и пьяный.   
Отмечая так выпуск любого альбома, обычно он не мог остановиться и накачивался дома или ехал продолжать в клуб своего друга.   
Ёнчжэ специально снимал с него обувь, чтобы он никуда не ушел.   
\- Принеси, - разрешил Ён, пьяно усмехаясь.   
Налив в стакан больше, чем надо, Ёнчжэ, как куртизанка, снова сполз на колени и взялся за дело. Расстегнул рубашку, вылизал соски, приятно надавливая, массировал бока, целуя низ живота.   
Свое дело Ёнчжэ делал отлично, и Ён налил себе еще, раздвигая ноги, чтобы было удобно расстегивать замок.   
В спальне было темно, и, попивая, он смотрел на себя, и его парадоксальная душа художника находила какой-то порочный, засасывающий до не оторвать глаз нарциссизм в том, как гладкие, как лепестки, губы Ёнчжэ посасывают самый кончик красивого, мощного, эрегированного члена.   
Когда Ёнчжэ заглатывает его до хрипоты, изо всех сил насаживаясь ртом, руками помогая себе притянуть голову к бедрам, Ён стонет, выгибается в спине и пальцами хватает Ёнчжэ за волосы.   
Он или перепил, или это слишком прекрасно.   
Ёнчжэ осторожно опускает его руку, выпутывая из своих волос. Облизывая блестящие от густой, из самой глотки слюны губы, он просит:  
\- Хозяин, пожалуйста, пей, - и, отвечая на недоумение в сине-льдистых глазах, поясняет: - Ты добрее, когда пьешь.   
Больше Ён за волосы не хватается, даже когда Ёнчжэ снова делает deepthroat и очень хочется.   
Сидящий в кресле с вертикальным членом между раздвинутых ног, хозяин зовет Ёнчжэ на колени и медленно раздевает.   
Ёнчжэ чуть не задыхается, когда он прикасается к голому телу и особенно заднице. Полупарализованный, он не сразу соображает, что Чунхён просто гладит его ягодицы, не сминая, как цветы.   
Где-то высоко в горах, под белыми-белыми облаками, в нетронутой, никем не топтаной траве синеют незабудки – цветочная пародия на голубое небо с желтой сердцевинкой солнца.   
Воздух разрежен и летуч. Солнце парит, а ветер гонит по небу вату из облаков.   
За тысячу лет там ничего не меняется и даже ночь не сменяет день – это конечное пристанище Ёна Чунхёна, его мечта о безмятежности, представление о нирване и загробном мире, которое у каждого человека свое.   
Странно, что именно это Ёнчжэ видит в глазах, которые всегда считал льдистыми.   
Хозяин целует Ёнчжэ по плечам, умиленный тем, как маленькое худое тело прижимается к его большому и мощному.   
Закрыв глаза, Ёнчжэ ждет, когда все вренется к нормальному, и его будут бить и мучать, и сильно пугается, когда Чунхён встает из кресла с ним на руках, говоря:  
\- Думаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив? Столько песен я написал, сравнивая твое тело с цветком, но хоть одну ты послушал?   
С раздвинутыми ногами Ёнчжэ лежит на кровати, мучаясь тем, чего никогда не было – и он не хотел бы, чтобы было, особенно сегодня.   
Член гораздо меньше собственного легко помещается во рту, и два пальца подрачивающего Ёна кажутся преувеличенно большими.   
Не собираясь стонать под ним, больше никогда и ни за что, что бы он ни сделал, Ёнчжэ сжимает губы и извивается, выдавливает ногтями себе на ладонях губокие полумесяцы.   
Хозяин сосет глубоко даже не особенно напрягаясь, ему даже не мешает, что Ёнчжэ упирается в его голые плечи, отталкивая от себя.   
И скоро из него вырывается: громкий, измученный, вытолкнутый из легких стон, обреченный стон.   
Красивее, чем было, когда Ёнчжэ кончиком языка полизывал толстую вену, ведущую от основания члена – смотреть на него, когда он звездой на постели, перепуганный и смущенный тем, как кричит от удовольствия его тело.  
\- Я правда не знал, что тебе это нравится, - усмехнулся Ён. – Нам надо что-то менять. Я устал любить тебя такого. Который ненавидит меня в ответ.   
Ёнчжэ вспоминает, как Дуджун сказал «членовкус». Когда его целуют, по лицу Ёнчжэ на пальцы Чунхёна катятся слезы – Ёнчжэ очень понравилось, как его член тонул в чужом горле, как в сливках, у него звездочки в голове.   
Зато Ёнчжэ дергается так, что лбом бодает Чунхёна в грудь, когда хозяин, целуя, медленно спускается через спину и бедра между ягодиц и там надавливает.   
Ему страшно и больно. Он так и лежит лицом в волосы на груди хозяина, закрыв глаза: Ён не Ён если сейчас не просунет в него палец, на всю длину, неожиданно.   
В последний раз надо потерпеть.   
Заметив, как он поджался, Ён говорит:  
\- Ладно. Отдыхай, - накрывает одеялом и запирается в ванной.   
Согнув ноги в коленках, положив на них голову, Ёнчжэ сидит на кровати голый и смотрит в темноту.   
Пока Ён дрочит и моется, он успевает сбегать к себе (банально не одеваясь) и проверить старый раскладной «сименс».   
«Ты здесь?»  
«Я здесь»  
«Ты правда придешь?»  
«Десять раз сказал, что да»  
С мокрыми после душа волосами, Ён ложится на постель и смотрит на Ёнчжэ глазами цвета незабудок, пока не засыпает.   
Поглядывая на часы, Ёнчжэ снова сидит на кровати. Потом встает одеться. 

 

 

В специально надетых кроссовках Ёнчжэ крадется через двор, перебегая от дерева к дереву, хватаясь за их стволы, чтобы не поскользнуться на покрытой тающим снегом траве.   
Насколько ему известно, камера только одна, она смотрит на дорожку, ведущую к пустому, приготовленному на зиму бассейну.   
В дальнем конце большого участка, в заборе из стальных листов, есть еще одни ворота и маленькая дверь – чисто в хозяйственных целях они были здесь прорезаны: загонять маленькие комбайны для стрижки газона, грузовички, которые привозят продукты и лед.   
Технически, это не вход, а естественная часть листового забора, поэтому замка нет – только щеколда запираться изнутри.   
Если подумать, огромное упущение.   
Стараясь не скрипеть железом, вытягивая язык щеколды из паза, Ёнчжэ приоткрывает дверь и выглядывает из нее: тень отделяется от черноты безлунной осенней ночи и встает перед ним, спуская маску, закрывающую лицо.   
Он такой же, каким Ёнчжэ видел его в прошлый раз: весь в черном, в черной кожаной куртке, в бейсболке, закрывающей козырьком лицо.   
Даже через двадцать, через тридцать лет Ёнчжэ узнал бы его пронзительные, лисьи глаза.   
\- Спасибо, Химчан, - шепотом говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Кивая, Хим надевает маску обратно, как будто снял только затем – вдруг Ёнчжэ ошибся, и вместо него «узнал» кого-то другого – впрочем, нет и ладно.   
Достав пушку из-за пояса, Химчан перебегает по скользкой, сырой траве там, где показывает ему Ёнчжэ, чтобы не светиться перед камерами.

Лестница поскрипывает тихонечко, когда они поднимаются по ней. Ёнчжэ всю жизнь наступал на эти ступеньки, всю жизнь бегал крадучись – понятно, что лестница его не выдает.   
Под бесшумными, по-лисьи легкими шагами Кима Химчана она тоже молчит, покрывая это дитя теней, как родное.   
Пропуская его в спальню хозяина, Ёнчжэ запирает дверь на ключ. Химовская зловещая фигура выделяется в полумраке жидкими чернилами, сродни самой темноте, пока сам он добродушно разворачивает мятную конфетку – такую мягкую, белую, жевательную – и опускает в рот.   
И бросает фантик под ноги, изучая Чунхёна, спящего под мерцающим, голубоватым светом экрана искусственного аквариума с искусственными рыбками, как ребенок: лбом на руке, вторую спрятав под подушку.   
\- Где пистолет, который я тебе дал? – спрашивает Хим.   
Из его рта сильно несет мятой.   
\- Здесь, - шепотом отвечает Ёнчжэ, вытаскивая его из заднего кармана джинсов.   
\- Ладно, - говорит Химчан тем же легким голосом, которым сказал «Хорошо» по телефону. – Сейчас покажу, как надо убивать.   
Ёнчжэ глохнет от грохота выстрела. В замкнутом пространстве звук резонирует от стен.   
Некогда было даже сообразить, когда это случилось: Химчан шагнул к постели и выстрелил. Выстрел разорвал одеяло, и на спине хозяина разлился красный цветок, которым он так бредил.   
Ён застонал во весь голос, как червяка без хвоста, его загнули корчи. Зажимая бок рукой, оглушенный болью, возможно, он не понимал, что с его пальцев капает его собственная теплая кровь.   
Онемевший Ёнчжэ еле оторвал взгляд от него, чтобы посмотреть на Химчана: он думал, что хозяин умрет сразу же.  
Просто и быстро – так сказать, вознесется прямиком на небеса. Никогда Ёнчжэ не думал о том, чтобы заставить Ёна умирать медленно, мучаясь, чтобы он знал, кто это сделал.   
Ёнчжэ думал, что Химчан ошибся и случайно выстрелил в спину.   
Внизу уже топали. Кто-то бежал по лестнице.   
Запрыгнув на кровать, наследив кроссовками на белых простынях, Химчан пояснил:  
\- Он не умрет. Если не добить, - и ногой вытолкнул Ёна с кровати на пол.   
Чунхён громко стонал, сжимаясь на полу креветкой, таща за собой повсюду красный след.   
Дверь дернули, а потом в нее задолбили:  
\- Хозяин! Хозяин, открой! – по голосу Ёнчжэ узнал Дуджуна.   
Все правильно: Есоб же сказал, что он теперь меньше, чем никто. Наверное, он дежурил этой ночью внизу.   
Спрыгнув с кровати на другую сторону, Хим приглашающе кивнул крысёнку, показывая на тело бесхвостого червяка, медленно, помогая себе рукой, ползущее к стене, оставляя за собой по полу след из кишок:   
\- Давай.   
По его черным глухим глазам Ёнчжэ понял, что значит «убивать правильно»: глядя прямо в глаза – теперь понятные: незабудковые, но тающие, как лед – прижавшегося спиной к стене Чунхёна, который простонал:  
\- Ён-чжэ-э-э...   
Весь мир, игнорировавший раньше, внезапно обратился к маленькому Ёнчжэ с пистолетом в руке: таяли уносимые к голубым небесам льдистые глаза, Химчан смотрел с любопытством и капелькой недовольства, нахмурив красивые брови, с той стороны двери молил Юн Дуджун:  
\- Ёнчжэ! Не делай ничего! – и плечом ударил в дверь.   
Покосившись на нее, отходящую от косяка после каждого удара, Хим неодобрительно качнул головой и обратился к Ёнчжэ:  
\- Освободи уже себя.   
С трудом проглотив большой комок в горле, Ёнчжэ обхватил пистолет обеими руками, пошире расставил ноги.   
Старался вспомнить все идевательства Ёна, но под тяжестью невесомо-голубого стекленеющего неба у него не получалось. Не получалось, хотя он хорошо понимал, что выхода из этой комнаты у него, скорее всего, не будет, и они с Ёном умрут в одной на двоих луже крови.  
\- А, надоело, - сказал Химчан.   
И, легонько подняв руку с пистолетом, пристрелил голубоглазого мужика, всадив ему пулю ровно туда, где надо лбом начинали расти волосы.   
Услышав еще один выстрел, с той стороны двери пришли в отчаяние. Появились силы, которых не хватало, чтобы выбить ее.   
Первым внутрь ввалился Юн Дуджун. Он даже не успел затормозить, он влетел в дверной проем по инерции и тут же получил пулю в лоб от мгновенно повернувшегося Химчана.   
Увидев, как Дуду упал в дверях, подрезанный выстрелом в голову, как тарелка на стрельбищах, Ёнчжэ почему-то пожелал покинуть этот дом-склеп вместе с Химчаном, прячась за его спиной.   
Следующим умер Соби, тоже на пороге. Химчан расчищал себе дорогу, украшая трупами всех, кто пересекал ее.   
Прячась иногда за углами, пару раз сменив обойму, Ким Химчан покинул дом через главный вход через полторы минуты.   
Ревущий в ладошку Ёнчжэ бежал за ним по пятам.


	10. a-10 Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чуть не забыл Великих  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=109m0zeAb7o

Довесок, должно быть, очень хотел жить.   
Он бежал за Химом по пятам, натыкаясь в темноте на углы и поскальзываясь в тающем снегу, всхлипывая. Хотелось бы, чтобы он отстал.   
Химчан свернул в переулок, забежал за одноэтажное здание продававшего алкоголь магазинчика и прижался спиной к кирпичной стене. Затаился. Крысёнок потерял его.   
Когда он выглянул за угол, ревущий Ёнчжэ вытирал нос рукавом и, стоя в пятне света от лампочки над входом, вертелся по сторонам как человек, поезд которого ушел.   
Выматерившись, Хим выглянул еще раз, пригласив дорогушу рукой:  
\- Сюда!   
Ковыляя, крысёнок присеменил. Спросил:  
\- А что теперь?   
Химчан удивился:  
\- А что теперь? – и пожал плечами. Что он имеет в виду? – А почему ты ревешь? Хозяина жалко?   
Глядя в пространство, крысёнок ответил:  
\- Кроме Ёна ты застрелил единственого человека, который любил меня и мою собаку, - вспомнив о Норде, которого бросил, Ёнчжэ снова завыдувал пузыри носом.   
Вот погорелый театр. Химчан нарисовал на лице фальшивое сожаление и выронил:  
\- Так надо было сказать... – и он бы не застрелил.   
Хуево было, что этот недочеловек увязался за ним в одних джинсах на голой жопе, и даже Ёнчжэ не просил сдувать с него пылинки. Возможно, Химчан подумал, что ему как всегда ничего не будет, а вот если полиция поймает крысёнка, следующим, к кому направятся ревностные служители закона, будет он – и поэтому толкнул его в бок:  
\- Побежали.   
Вдохнув поглубже, Ёнчжэ погнался за ним. Было тяжело: видимо, это какая-то природная черта Кима Химчана – растворяться в темноте, как будто его не было.   
Он привел Ёнчжэ на чердак, заставив подняться по пожарной лестнице, которая скрипела на весь переулок, когда по ней ступали, и качалась, как будто ржавые болты разъедутся и упадут.   
Потолок был метра два над коньком крыши и едва ли метр там, где стояла кровать. В конуре адова пса Кима Химчана было холодно до того, что зубы стучали. Ёнчжэ засунул руки под мышки и рассматривал: стол, стул, плитка и рукомойник с ведром. Ничего лишнего – почему-то так он себе и представлял, что этот человек не зависит от комфорта.   
Порывшись в вещах, Химчан протянул кредитку:  
\- Одалживаю миллион. На тех же условиях, как тогда: ты исчезнешь.   
И Хим будет считать свой кармический долг выполненным.   
Осторожно пальчиками забирая зеленый кусок пластика, Ёнчжэ смотрел на него и не верил – миллионами не бросаются с плеча. С открытым ртом он спросил:  
\- Это те самые деньги Джебома? Как они оказались у тебя?   
\- Это, блядь, деньги Ёнчжэ, - почему-то психанул Химчан.   
Зря. Крысёнок даже дышать перестал и отполз от него подальше, сказав дичайшую тупость:  
\- Ты убил его?   
\- Я? – выдохнув мятой на его лицо, переспросил Хим. – Забирай это и пиздуй. Садись на первый поезд в свой любимый Китай и уебывай, пока тебя не ищут... Документы есть?   
Завороженый дрожащими, как от гнева, его черными глазами, Ёнчжэ, щупая себя по груди, достал паспорт и показал его перед химовским лицом:  
\- Это еще твой... – глядя боязливо.   
Хмуро сведенные над переносицей, брови Химчана, о которые можно было порезаться, расслабились, и он расхохотался, похвалив:  
\- Молодчинка!  
Это уже второй раз.   
\- На вот, еще куртку тебе дам, - он швырнул в Ёнчжэ богатый меховой плащ. – Хер тебя в нем кто узнает, с башкой утонешь.   
И это Ёнчжэ проглотил. И то, что Химчан вызвался его «немножко проводить» по дороге к вокзалу: ночь только начала спадать, превращаясь из глухой в серую, и они вдвоем шли переулками, а Ёнчжэ старался ступать потише, не оповещая случайных неспящих в одноэтажных сереньких домиках, что это во мраке идут убийца и сам Иуда.   
Множа подозрительность крысёнка, Химчан шагал за ним по пятам и ничего не мог с собой поделать, не мог отстать от него.   
Ёнчжэ вздрогнул, когда его схватили за плечо, и инстинкты взвыли: Химчан убьет и его – поэтому шел за ним. С самого начала Ёнчжэ не была понятна причина, по которой ему помогают, а теперь стало только хуже. Просто когда Ёнчжэ понаблюдал за ним: хоть тысячу раз убийца, Химчал пугал не этим, а тем, что сумасшедший.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, кто тебе помог? – прорычал Химчан, навернув куртку крысёнка на кулак. Какая обида, что он, тупо вращающий глазами – одна из последних ниточек, которые тянутся к Ёнчжэ. Когда Хим даст ему уйти – еще одна оборвется. – Тебе помог не я, - он трясет за ворот – крысёнок весь шатается, - не я, а тот, кого ты ненавидишь! Теперь его душа успокоится, и он уйдет!   
От сильной тряски Ёнчжэ выпал из кулака и попятился. В принципе, он понимал, откуда это.   
«Электровеник!»  
\- Электровеник, - добродушно усмехнулся Хим, глядя вслед убегающему крысёнку. Потом кивнул себе: – Надо собраться.   
Человек не голубь в шляпе – не магия и не ловкость рук заставляют его исчезать раньше, чем нагрянет полиция.   
Бормоча под нос, Хим скидывал вещи в сумку – глядя только на то, его это или не его, устроил кошмарный беспорядок.   
Поглядывая в угол, где кровать стояла так, что сидевший на ней вынужден был обхватить руками коленки и пригнуться, он попросил:  
\- Ты только не уходи. 

 

Енгук похлапывал ладонью по тумбочке: сначал негромко, как люди постукивают, когда глубоко задумались, потом посильнее.   
Потом он сорвался и несколько раз со всей силы хлопнул по крышке.   
Чунхон весь ушел в пластиковый корсет на шее, с ушами, понимая – это он в очередной раз вызверился и собирался отлупить по щекам.   
Но бить Чунхона со сломанным позвоночником было нельзя, поэтому Бан бросил ложку в кашу, помешал ее и, поддев побольше, вернулся к тому, зачем сбежал со своего дежурства – кормить лежащего, прикованного к постели на несколько месяцев неразумного брата.   
Енгук злился и разок заревел, не понимая, почему. Все могло закончиться для Чунхона куда как хуже – просто чудо, что его машину перевернуло именно так.   
Выросший с ним в больнице, Чунхон каким-то чудом угадал, что ему сломало позвоночник, и не шевелился.   
Иначе он не смог бы ходить. Никогда бы не смог, на своей шкуре почувствовав, каково быть Ёнчжэ.   
От ложки каши, толкающейся в губы, Чунхон увернуться не мог – такой функции, как «мотать головой», пока не было в распоряжении, и есть это все, что ему оставалось.   
Есть, чтобы не злить брата сильнее. Если честно, Чунхон не знал, что Енгук может быть в таком бешенстве.   
Странно, что горькое положение прибитой к больничной кровати мумии подействовало на него в обратную сторону, и уже пару дней он чувствует, как вес могильного камня на его груди полегчал – может, это потому, что его, без его воли, погрузили в страшно забитое расписание.   
Томограф, навещающие его врачи, уколы и капельницы по расписанию. А когда ничего этого нет – положено спать и есть.   
Может, поэтому, может, чтобы задобрить, он пытался:  
\- Что это за шум? – подбить брата на цивилизованную беседу вместо вымазывания его лица кашей, когда кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и он будет бить грязной ложкой по губам.   
\- Стену ломают, - зачем-то Енгук прищурил левый глаз. Положил свою худую ногу на свою другую худую ногу и разъяснил: - Томограф новый привезли. В дверь он не проле-за-ет...   
Еще зачем-то он открывал рот вместе с Чунхоном, когда подносил ко рту ложку, как будто он мамочка, а Хон – годовалый.   
\- Круто, - прожевав, порадовался Чунхон за больницу, в которой работает брат.   
Но это было еще не все.   
Встав с оставшимся в тарелке, Енгук поправил белый халат там, где он помялся от стула, и бросил:  
\- Кто-то пожертвовал больнице ни много ни мало – а миллиард...   
Быстро посчитав делитель в уме, Чунхон заметил:  
\- Значит, у меня еще два шанса?   
\- Нет, - ответил Енгук из двери. – Нет, у тебя больше нет ни одного. 

 

Автобус производил какое-то размеренное, убаюкивающее гудение, с большой скоростью двигаясь по гладкому, мокрому шоссе.   
Химчан был зол и раздражен, и поэтому не мог спать, даже опустив спинку кресла ниже.   
Надо было лететь самолетом – и плевать, что в аэропорту небезопасно, а в автобусе безопасно, даже если ты вчера вырезал целый квартал, с детьми и стариками, ножом, которым закалывают свиней.   
Случилось то, чего Химчан боялся – и одновременно то, чего, жалея себя (что от себя осталось), ждал.   
Расплатившись по счетам, Ёнчжэ ушел насовсем.   
Одновременно с этой мыслью в его голову автоматически пришла другая. Он встал – сидеть в проходе отлично – достал сумку, из нее бутылку воды и стеклянный пузырек.   
Высыпал две таблетки на ладонь, запил водой, убрал все обратно и сел на свое место.   
Было неспокойно. Было горько.   
Была такая особенная улыбка у Ёнчжэ, уголками губ, которая значила что-то вроде «я жив, не поднимай шум».   
И да, и нет. Хим вроде выбирался из болота, потом сам лез туда – распутывая проводки наушников.   
Он слышал, так бросают курить. Надо будет спросить у Чона – тот раз двести бросал и до сих пор в тихую покуривает.   
Вот когда едешь на поезде, там понятно что постукивает – когда рельс кончается, спайка со следущим. А что равномерно постукивает в автобусе, похожее на ускоренное в два раза сердцебиение, Хим не понимает.   
Возможно, двигатель, и хоть бы старый междугородний «Солярис» дотерпел до места назначения, - с такой мыслью Химчан устраивает голову на подголовнике и закрывает глаза.   
Включенный, его плеер говорит голосом Ёнчжэ:

_Дорогой Хим! Я очень, очень, очень сильно тебя люблю. Не представляешь, сколько я хлебнул горя, чтобы это понять.  
Спасибо, что любил меня. Сейчас я бы сказал, что ты был как третья нога... <грустный смех>   
Иногда я просыпаюсь счастливым, потому что мне снился сломанный зеленый светофор. Может, ты думаешь, что я не помню... А я помню: ты стоял такой независимый, засунув руки в карманы, все время шутил, что я обоссусь, если мне ветер посильнее дунет в спину – строил крутого мэна, короче. А я тогда замерз, злился и не понимал, что ты это специально для меня делаешь, не доходит до тебя, как нормально любить.   
Сознаюсь, до поцелуя под светофором... ты хотел меня трахнуть, и я в глубине души хотел того же. Потому что ты, сука, пиздец какой красивый своей лисьей мордой и полтора года пускал на меня слюни.   
Расскажу, что случилось под светофором: обзывавший меня сучонком, говоривший, что хочешь только трахнуть, ты оказался первым человеком, который вызвался защищать меня. От мороза ты меня, короче, согрел... Шутка. Слился я красиво говорить. Я имел в виду, что ты не был как Чон – ему было меня не жалко <дикий смешок>. Как он насрал мне в душу, ты бы знал... А к херам его. Мы с тобой оба знаем, как это – любить не того.   
Хим... хочу прижаться к тебе и крепко обнять. Вернуться под тот зеленый светофор и увидеть тебя таким же красивым, заглянуть в твои лисьи глаза... Скажи, они уже покрылись морщинами? Ха-ха... Себя я тоже хоть на секундочку хочу почувствовать полноформатным, а не урезанной версией.   
В общем, хочу с тобой обниматься. Это у меня какая-то идея фикс – я почти точно помню, сколько твоя грудь в обхвате. Я помню твой черный свитер, от него часто тянуло мужчиной <откровенно ржет>.   
А, вспомнил... Есть у меня к тебе маленькая просьба: освободи крысёнка от хозяина, а то меня в рай не возьмут.   
Вот... На этом все. Хочу тебя сожрать целуя, любимый Лис. Хочу, чтобы ты меня обнимал, как кошку.   
До скорого! Целую крепко-крепко <звук поцелуя>»_

И тишина.   
Маленький диктофон, размером со спичечный коробок, только в три раза тоньше, с этой записью передал ему Енгук, сказав, что нашел в вещах Ёнчжэ подробнейшее руководство – что, кому, когда вручить.   
Как будто Ёнчжэ спокойно бы не умерлось, если он с того света не смог бы покомандовать.   
Зажав нос рукой, Химчан пробирается через торчащие в проход колени и запиратся в туалете.   
На том клочке бумаги, который отдал ему Чунхон, Ёнчжэ, возможно, тренировал парализованную руку. Или просто чёркал, задумавшись.   
Все, что Ёнчжэ хотел – он сказал прямо. Химчан это выполнил – и Ёнчжэ ушел.   
Послушав эту запись, Химчан не зажимал бы рот рукой каждый раз, ему бы не было так горько, если бы там были други слова.   
Не «хочу, чтобы ты обнимал меня, как кошку», как будто Ёнчжэ никогда и никто не любил, и его душу давно разодрали волки одиночества и распотрошили по пустому заснеженному полю.


	11. a-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тру джэм который я хранил много лет  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOTI9jxqO2I

Как многие из врачей, Енгук был с компьютером на «вы»: печатал широко расставив локти, щурился на экран и иногда долго не мог найти бэкслеш.   
Когда браузер уведомил его о новом письме, он сощурил глаза на появившемся в панели задач конвертике, а потом отвернулся – закончив сначала прием шоркающего, передвигающегося с помощью тросточки пережившего инсульт старичка.   
Потом он помыл руки, отпустил медсестру – на обед – заварил себе чайный пакетик и сел читать.   
В письме говорилось:  
 _«Уважаемый господин Бан,  
ваш пакет доставлен по назначению, прилагаем видеоотчет.   
Надемся увидеть вас снова в качестве клиента,  
Ishtar LTD & GATE Associated»_  
На вложенном видео в первый и, наверно, единственный раз Енгук видит живого Чона Дэхёна, рассеянно слушая, как кто-то, от произношения которого кровь из ушей, говорит:  
\- Ви га-а-ат... а баг, а баг вол йу, - и блестящие и дрожаще-водянистые, как у лося, чоновские глаза уползают на лоб.   
Бан видит, как он совершенно по-американски улыбается напоказ, а сам боится, насторожился – и все равно красивый, Ёнчжэ нисколько не осуждается.   
\- Where? – задает вопросы Дэхён. – Where from? Who… sent it??   
Слава небесам, слышно нормальную речь:  
\- We can’t say you who sent the parcel. Because we don’t know. Our job is to deliver… Have a nice day!  
\- Have a nice day, - машинально повторят Чон, прикрывая дверь.  
Видео останавливается. Избалованный деньгами еще до того, как у него появились миллиарды, избалованный вниманием не одного Ёнчжэ, Чон Дэхён на последнем кадре застывает бумажной куклой в дверном проеме своего особняка в Лос-Анджелесе.   
Покусав губу, Ёнгук достает ежедневник, обернутый в коричневую кожаную обложку и, взяв ручку, длинной жирной линией педантично что-то в нем вычеркивает.   
Потом достает мобильник и кому-то звонит, говоря голосом не особенно просящим, но и не грубо:  
\- Здравствуй... Мне надо с тобой увидеться... если ты еще здесь.   
\- Хорошо, - помолчав, шершаво-бархатным голосом отвечает Химчан. – Через два дня. Сейчас я не дома.   
\- Спасибо, - Енгук продолжает быть отстраненно-независимым. – Со своим сломанным позвоночником Чунхон будет рад тебя видеть.   
И вешает трубку, позволяя Киму Химчану с той стороны смотреть на мобильник с недоумением.   
Порывшись в столе, Енгук вынимает из нее папочку на замке, в которой всякое барахло, и из нее извлекает целых три маленьких серебристых диктофона размером с зажигалку, только тонких-тонких.  
Черным маркером они помечены «A», «B» и «C». Он выбирает тот, на котором написано «С», а остальные выбрасывает обратно в папку.   
Остается еще полчаса обеденного перерыва, за которые на лифте можно успеть спуститься на первый этаж, в отделение хирургии, раз десять.

 

Радуга недолго была цветной. Через неделю Чунхону смертельно надоело быть больным, через полторы он большую часть дня проводил рассматривая крашеную зеленой краской стену и с трудом выносил Бана с его нравоученями, когда он приходил.   
А когда он все-таки приходил, любил ввернуть что-нибудь вроде «лучше бы машина загорелась и взорвалась».   
Эта авария только доказала ему, что он не жилец, и, считая себя кандидатом под землю, он справедливо полагал, что никому ничего не должен, что пусть зарастет позвоночник – это необязательно...   
Ах да, есть – необязательно тоже.   
Уважать, слушать, заботиться о посеревшем с лица брате, который мечется между своим кабинетом и его палатой шестьдесят раз в день – Чунхон же не просит его таким быть.   
Почему нет.   
Хорошему мальчику в глубине души казалось, что это эгоистично, а он не принц, но он думал: почему нет?   
Когда ты уверен, что долго не проживешь, обесценивается все, до гротескного – Чунхон мог бы дать отрезать себе палец. Или руку – почему нет?   
Отвлекшись мыслями, Чунхон чуть не пропустил, как дверь в палату тихонько открылась – и Енгук чуть не застал его с открытыми глазами.   
Притворяясь спящим, он слышал, как брат остновился возле больничной койки – ему и смотреть было не надо, чтобы представить, как он стоит весь такой иссушенный своей правильностью до костей, на которых даже мяса нет, и смотрит на него по-пасторски с укоризной в умных глазах.   
\- Не придуривайся, - отчетливо проговорил Енгук. А потом что-то швырнул в него: упало на одеяло и скатилось Чунхону под руку. – Эту запись Ёнчжэ просил вручить тебе через год, но я боюсь как бы не было поздно... Поэтому отдаю сейчас.   
Считая, что розги лучше пряника, Енгук в последнее время разговаривал по большей части так, и у Чунхона вместо возмущения был один ответ: почему нет?  
Пусть плюет ему в лицо. Пока может.   
И все же нетерпение овладело им – он еле дождался, когда противный, правильный брат исчезнет вместе с знающей только как бить линейкой по пальцам исусьей добродетелью – и зашарил ладнью по одеялу.   
Долго разглядывал маленькую коробочку, злясь: оба, и он, и Ёнчжэ, все прячут от него, неразумного ребенка, какие-то тайны, рассказывая все когда врать уже нет возможности.   
И вместе с тем в груди покалывало – спустя почти год, он снова услышит Ёнчжэ?  
Чтобы не делить его, драгоценного, с соседом по палате, Чунхон перетыкает наушники из своего телефона в этот маленький диктофончик и нажимает красивую, утопленную в металле, серебристую кнопку «Плей».   
Устраившись поудобнее – устраиваться долго не надо, когда не можешь двигаться – он ожидает встретить лениво-ласкового Ёнчжэ, который, разопрев на солнце, бывало, поворачивал к нему голову, подмигивал озорным образом и улыбался насмешливо-ехидно, заставляя краснеть.   
Чунхон думал, что он на что-то намекает: ну, там, Енгук снова ушел в джунгли и ничего не узнает, если чем-то без него заниматься. Или начинается тропический ливень, под барабань-барабань по крыше классно спать обнявшись.   
Обычно оказывалось, что у Чунхона футболка наизнанку.   
Ох, каким Ёнчжэ был красивым...   
«Чунхонни у нас, оказывается, долбоёб. Долбоёбинка. Долбребеночек? Как тебе больше нравится?» - начиналась запись.   
Чунхон не поверил ушам и отмотал назад.   
Тот же издевающийся Ёнчжэ начал заново:  
 _«Чунхонни у нас, оказывается, долбоёб. Долбоёбинка. Долбребеночек? Как тебе больше нравится?  
Мне нравится это слово, звучит особенно вкусно применительно к кому-то вроде тебя.   
Я слышал, твои дела не очень... почти как у меня – действительно, мы ведь оба неизлечимо больны... Хотя нет, погоди, ты-то ведь не болен?  
<презрительная пауза>  
Скажи, Хон, я найду порезы на твоих руках? Скажи мне, Хон – я знать хочу, насколько сильно в тебе ошибался.   
Ты плачешь? Тебе снится по ночам поле, в котором вороны летают над свеженьким холмом? Снится ли тебе, что под ним ты?   
Я ведь не издеваюсь. В моей жизни такое было раза четыре... я лежал в кровати и напряженно, как над задачкой, думал, что хочу умереть. Я прикидывал где и как, и только когда у меня был план, получалось дышать немножечко, как будто я ворую у кого-то этот воздух.   
Из этого положения есть, по моим наблюдениям, три выхода: один – под землю, второй – это получится само собой, когда твое сердце окаменеет, третий – кто-нибудь вытащит тебя, не зная сам, что сделал.   
Как ты можешь догадаться, я пользовался вторым, самым болезненным, и, Хон, человека злее и безжалостнее меня найти сложно... но об этом потом.   
Мой последний приступ глубочайшей депрессии случился, когда я попал в больницу к твоему брату. Ты вряд ли когда-то подозревал, Хон, что был моим вариантом номер три... тебя же интересовало только как поцеловать меня, пока Бан не видит, да?   
Так вот, Хонни... Спасибо тебе за эту любовь, ты продержал меня на земле целый год, который был – самым счастливым у меня, м?   
Я знаю, что виноват перед тобой, но не буду извиняться. Просто не буду – прости мне это, что сейчас буду требовать, не покаявшись и не расплакавшись (меня воротит от этого). Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что как тебя я не любил никого другого – ты, Хон, в этом смысле самый уникальный ребенок, проковырявший мое каменное сердце.   
Надеюсь, ты так же соображаешь, что там, наверху, мы встретимся (христианин бы заметил, что для наложивших на себя руки имеется особое место... я деликатно помолчу) – и, дорогой Хон, я плюну тебе в лицо.   
Не за то, что ты с собой сделал, не за покалеченное тело – просто ты сдался. А я не люблю людей, в которых не горит огонь. Я не люблю людей, которые отступают – что ж, у меня депрессия, наверное, я выпью побольше таблеток и лягу не просыпаться.   
Мне нравятся те, кто меняет мир, когда мир меняет их. Дикие, самые красивые цветы вырастают на камнях. В отсутствии возможностей кроется, м-м-м, потенциал для нестандартного выхода.   
Ты можешь подумать, что бла-бла-бла, старый Ёнчжэ свихнулся, мне же больно.   
Я знаю, что тебе больно. Но получишь пару раз по шее и научишься уворачиваться.   
Если тебе больше по душе треп про твое болезненное внутренне состояние – сходи к психологу... Да я уверен, Бан уже тебя водил. Я думаю, он пробовал увлечь тебя вязанием спицами и, конечно, лупил по твоей детской роже... Вот что мне нравится в твоем брате, Хон – он никогда не сдается, потому что жизнь – долбаная игра, к которой ты подбираешь ответы.   
Вот так: долбаная-пауза-игра.   
У тебя может зверски болеть нутро, как у старого барана, но – если в тебе есть мозги – в нее всегда интересно играть.   
Хон, смотри... Если ты повесишься на дверной ручке, ты никогда не узнаешь, что крысёнок Ёнчжэ наслаждается свободой (если умеет, конечно, я сомневаюсь в этом)... Как? Спроси у Химчана – я уверен, слушать будет увлекательно.   
Откуда я знаю, что Химчан был у тебя? Спроси у своего брата.   
Я вот хотел бы задать Енгуку пару вопросов, но уже получится. Я... я сделаю это не потому, что не люблю тебя и не дорожу тобой – я очень вас обоих люблю, по-родственному... и не потому, что у меня очередной приступ депрессии.   
Я просто устал, Хон. Мое тело уже давно не двигается, а в душу очень сильно плюнули, и я все не могу забыть это мерзкое ощущение.   
Не становись мной. Я зло изначальное, беспощадное, мстительное. Лежа в могиле, я собираюсь утянуть кое-кого за собой на тот свет.   
Ладно... Я обещал показать тебе всю прелесть «игры». Ты поверил, когда я сказал, что один из двух моих любимых «друзей» навещал меня – так вот почувствуй: истина всегда всплывает в конце, когда доиграешь.   
Это был Дэхён. Он жил у меня месяц, спал в моей постели. С ним я довел себя до того состояния, в котором я сейчас – жаль, об этом ему уже никто не расскажет. По его словам выходило, что он меня любит, по его поступкам – хах...  
Он сбежал, когда увидел мою коляску. Сбежал даже не наврав мне сладких слов на прощание, не чмокнув в лоб – сбежал из больничного коридора.   
Ах как я зол, Чунхон. Это будет моя последняя партия в игре.   
Захочешь ли ты ее досмотреть? Останешься?   
Тебе решать, но... Я люблю тебя. Услышал ли ты? Услышь меня: люблю.  
Я так волновался, так торопился вылить на тебя эту кучу хитрых, специально выстроенных предложений, над которыми я думаю который день... Хон, я не предлагаю тебе ничего, кроме правды, плоской и серенькой: надо доверится своему любопытству, разжечь его заново... чтобы не умереть.   
Жить-то не так плохо, когда тебя любят – я тебе отвечаю, я тебя каждый день доил, как вампир, энергетически.   
Не грусти, солнце. Сыграем в последний раз: я ставлю на то, что ты выберешься, свою злую черную душу.   
Неужели проиграю?.. Моя угольная душа мне нравится, я ей доверяю, она моя самая надежная опора.  
Люблю тебя, Хон... Даю тебе чистый лист. Карандаш всегда был при тебе»  
_  
Чунхон вынул наушники, когда с сожалением понял, что шум – это значит все.   
Запись кончилась. Ёнчжэ вернулся с того света, чтобы поговорить, когда было очень нужно.   
Умный Ёнчжэ. Умный Бан.   
Какой Чунхон?   
Поселившаяся в душе боль живет за счет его тела, врастает в него, и выдрать ее из себя – так же больно, как терять любимого. Хочется тихо загаснуть вместе, опуститься под уровень воды, сказав «Я ослабел».   
Над ее поверхностью яростное солнце и бушующее голубое небо – стихии Ёнчжэ.   
Даже он не сказал Чунхону, как прорвать пленку воды и вынырнуть, какие конкретно действия предпринять, чтобы всплыть – рукой, ногой, куда?   
Включаяя диктофон заново, Чунхон переслушивает сначала. Хочет переслушать и в третий раз, но больше в него не лезет.   
Хочется полежать и подумать, отложив маленький девайс с наушниками на подушку. Чунхон немножко плачет, но быстро останавливается. Хочется встать с постели. Хочется побродить по улицам и подумать.   
Хочется поспать, а потом еще подумать.   
Чунхон давно так много не думал. То есть, он думал, что думает, а на самом деле ходил по кругу вокруг одного и того же: как ему больно жить, и казалось, что выхода нет.   
Как будто не Чунхон думал мысли, а наоборот.   
Почему-то теперь он чувствует, что разум вернулся, как из плена. 

 

Чон Дэхён прикрыл дверь с мыслью «Что вообще происходит?». Наслаждаясь океанской близостью, купаясь в нем и в деньгах, в последнее время он думал, что его жизнь наконец-то доехала до белой полосы и, умненько, свернула продолжать вдоль, а не поперек.   
Держа длинными пальцами программиста, которые по клаве лупят изящнее, чем пианисты по клавишам, он смотрел на серебристый прямоугольник с тремя кнопками, похожий на плеер – это выпало из разорванного конверта с оранжевыми буквами Ishtar.  
Посоображав, что куда, он воткнул в него джек стереосистемы.   
Мощные динамики – довольно пикантно – заговорили голосом с того света:

_«Привет, любимый.  
Милый, ласковый. Мое солнце. Моя жизнь.   
Я так скучал по тебе. Меня рвало над больничным горшком от того, как я скучал по тебе.   
Скажи, ты хорошо спишь? Не просыпаешься в своей постели? Любовь ко мне не мешает тебе спать?   
Слушай, Чон Дэхён. Ты – потусторонний экспириенс. Нельзя тебя попробовать и остаться здоровым, серьезно.   
Ладно... Понравился тебе мой подарок? Деньги – это то, что ты любишь. Будь с ними осторожнее. Помнишь того парня, которого звали Туан?   
Он говорил, что они никому не принесут счастья.   
Ох, Чон... Знал бы ты, как я скучаю. Прямо не могу. Хочется поцеловать тебя в твои изумительные губы сильно-сильно.   
Я весь в нетерпении. Когда ты придешь, мы будем целоваться – компенсацией за всю нашу потраченную и искалеченную жизнь.   
Скучаю. Скучаю. Скучаю.   
Целую...  
До скорого, любимый. _

_И да... Ты же знаешь, кто умрет следующим?»_

Дэхён, который поначалу издеательски кривил губы – такого пошлого низкопробного театра от Ёнчжэ он и не ожидал – после окончания записи кусает их, которые назвали «изумительными», нервно дрыгает ногой и смотрит в пол.   
Есть пара вариантов. Номер один: Ёнчжэ просто всралось его напугать. Будет сидеть на небе, качать ножками и радоваться, что вот-де Чон испугался, как крыса, забился в норку.   
Неприятный номер два: кому-то Ёнчжэ заплатил, чтобы его убили – у него хватило бы и денег, и злобы в свое время.   
Вариант второй не сходился только в одном – «в свое время». Ему было бы надо, он бы заказал Дэхёна сразу после того, как тот его бросил выживать как знает в больнице.   
Дэ даже ничего не знал о том, как Ёнчжэ умер.   
Дэ в глубине души все еще думал, что Ёнчжэ никогда его не разлюбит – и, соответственно, он на такие шутки не способен.   
Кто вообще так делает? Многих бросают, не все же потом носятся с ружьем за сбежавшей любовью, угрожая пристрелить.   
Подумав посильнее (всю ночь и следующее утро), Дэхён решил, что не испугался, но меры принять надо: против киллера никаких не примешь, а вот разузнать о том, в каком состоянии Ёнчжэ переправился на от свет, сильно ли обозленный, - можно.   
Надо узнать о нем все, что получится, и вдруг – как ему всегда везло – всплывет, кто же это такой, кто согласился взять от Ёнчжэ деликатное поручение: отправить Чона Дэхёна на тот свет.


	12. a-12 Le Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwOMnIuAGOY
> 
> Le Noir day!

Енгук смотрел на Чунхона и думал, что Ёнчжэ, конечно, молодец.   
Перевернул все с ног на голову и, так сказать, удалился. В качестве извинения оставил ему целых три записи. Первая, помеченная «вариант А», содержала послание что-то вроде: «Я добрался хорошо, спасибо, что любил меня. Сижу на облаке, болтаю ножками, шлю воздушный поцелуй».   
Запись «Б» была не тем и не этим, в ней Ёнчжэ напирал на мудрость кольца Соломона «Все пройдет. И это тоже».   
Оставляя записку для Енгука, Ёнчжэ написал: «Это на случай, если все закончится совсем плохо. Если будет просто пиздец – отдай ему вариант С. Прости, Енгук, я старался изо всех сил, не будь с ним таким, какой ты обычно» - и, действительно, Енгук послушал (ради блага Чунхона, у которого от чрезмерной опеки окружающих почти не осталось ничего личного), и оказалось, что «вариант пиздец» начинается с жесткого мата и содержит в себе эффект оплеухи.   
Ублюдок Ёнчжэ. Енгуку прямо приятно-злорадно было думать, как он переживал, ногти грыз, трсясся, пока приготовлялся к своему грязному делишку – это наводило на мысль, что он с младшим братом были ему свои, не чужие – что ж Ёнчжэ ему самому никаких голосовых сообщений не оставил?  
Енгук бы послушал.   
Он устал, и единственная вещь, которая сегодня заставляет его улыбаться – многочисленные вопросы Чунхона, которому наконец-то брат стал дороже зеленой стены, и то, как он подает признаки нагадившего щенка, стараясь заработать прощение.   
Давая чувство надежды, может, ложной, Чунхон лежал на койке, в миллионный раз рассматривая маленький серебристый диктофон, ловя отражение солнца в металлической ребристой поверхности.   
На самом деле, Енгук бы тоже хотел умереть так, с умом: чтобы не стать прахом, на который время дунуло и развело по вселенной, а личным, персональным ангелом – прошел уже почти год, год, а присутствие Ёнчжэ все еще чувствуется.   
Для этого надо быть очень сильным, и...  
Телефон Енгука в кармане пиликает сообщением, и, пока он читает, Чунхон, рассматривая диктофон, задает самый простой, но все же интересный вопрос:  
\- А почему на нем написана буква «си»? Или что это?   
Заторопившийся после полученного сообщения, Енгук услышал только краем уха, но сообразил, что авторитет Учителя, завещавшего жить и не сдаваться, подмывать нельзя. И, секунду подумав, отмахнулся:  
\- Так «Чунхон» же... – пускай наивный братец отстается под впечатлением дьявольской проницательности Ёнчжэ.   
\- Так с «Джей» же... – поразился Чунхон, глядя в спину белому халату, который исчез за дверью.   
Казалось, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, поглядывая на больных, столпившихся у гардероба, стараясь не соприкоснуться ни с одним из них случайно рукавами, засунув руки в карманы пальто, в просторном холле больницы дожидался Химчан – по крайней мере быстро спускавшемуся по лестнице Енгуку померещилась на его лице неготовность находиться в одном пространстве с таким количеством людей.   
Стоя у окна, возле кадки с пальмообразным зеленым уродцем, Енгук внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, даже навис над ним с левой стороны и с правой, докторской интуицией возмещая знания по непосредственно психиатрии. Потом спросил:  
\- Как ты?   
Пошарившись в кармане, Химчан показал – так, чтобы никто не видел – пузырек с таблетками:  
\- Спасибо за это. Нормально.   
Стоять было неловко. На уродливую пальму поглядывали оба по очереди, пока Хим не спросил:  
\- Это все? Ты звал меня, чтобы узнать, сошел я с ума уже или нет?  
С руками в карманах докторского халата это было по-киношному, но Енгук пожал плечами. Немножко улыбнулся. Нормальной улыбкой, не похожей на издевательство.   
Видно было, что Химчана что-то держит рядом с ним, когда он спросил:  
\- Что там с твоим братом?   
\- Хочешь посмотреть? – уточнил Енгук. – Пошли, он будет очень рад. Ему скучно лежать весь день в палате.   
Времени на размышления ему, вроде, и не давали. Постояв секундочку на мраморном белом полу, Хим зашагал за ним в сторону лестницы.   
Первым пройдя в палату, Енгук представил:  
\- Смотри, кого я привел... – смущенному видеть все эти растяжки и распорки для лежачих Химу он указал на стул. – Садись. Я принесу чай... А ты расскажи ему, как справляешься. Как видишь, это у нас больная тема.   
И Хим со стула, пока с удивлением и интересом Чунхон пялился на него, рассматривал серебристый диктофон, который парень спрятал в кулаке, когда они вошли.   
Не надо было быть семи пядей, чтобы понять, чье это и что там записано. Подозрительный Хим мог бы заложить зуб, что мальчишке Ёнчжэ тоже говорил, что любил его безумно – но как не сказать.   
Он бы и сам сказал, если бы глупый, но преданный парень ухаживал за ним до последних минут жизни – в том, чтобы сидеть с ним рядом (со сломанным позвоночником) и молчать про свою ревность, была даже какая-то особенная величественная мудрость, которую Ёнчжэ мог бы похвалить.   
\- Как ты... – рукой показал Хим на уродливый корсет, - это...  
Подобрав непринужденное лицо, Чунхон трезво рассказал, как было:  
\- Попал в аварию. Разбил машину. Она вылетела с дороги, - как у брата, взгляд Химчана был испытующим, казалось, он ни капли не поверил, и Чунхон заоправдывался: - Я перепутал педали. Правда. Очень задумался.   
Слабенько, Хим кивнул: конечно.  
\- Так как ты... - помолчав, спросил Чунхон... Видно было, Химчан не ждал, что вопросы станут задавать ему – повернулся, как пойманный. – Как ты справляешься? – осторожно спросил Хон.   
Он по-прежнему не знал алгоритма. Что и в какой последовательности надо делать, чтобы не сойти с ума – может, тот, кто любил Ёнчжэ так же сильно, как Чунхон, знает ответ?   
Подняв на мальчика глаза, своим голосом, который докатился до какого-то собачьего, лающего, Химчан спросил:  
\- А я справляюсь? – его брат же как-то сразу, только посмотрев, сообразил, что не так.   
Попятиться Чунхон не смог, потому что спина – но захотелось очень. Он сказал:  
\- Ладно, - расхотев еще спрашивать.   
Со своей болью весом с товарняк Чунхон хотя бы точно знал, что то, что он видит глазами – есть. Возможно, у Химчана в груди так не сосало и огромный желудок его не переваривал, но аморфообразный сюрреалистический мир его сознания тоже не привлекал.   
Сложно даже представить, как так жить – не доверяя себе.   
Прерывая «беседу», появился Енгук с подносом. Со своим стаканом кипятка оперевшись спиной в белом халате о зеленую стену, он слушал, как Чунхон спросил:  
\- Расскажи про Ёнчжэ-крысёнка? Ёнчжэ сказал, что ты освободил его от хозяина...   
Подумав, Хим кивнул и отпил мятного кипятка.   
\- А как?   
\- «Биоинженик принадлежит только своему хозяину», - напомнил Химчан. – Его хозяин уже какое-то время мертв.   
Чунхон выплюнул трубочку, из которой пил, и закашлялся.   
Енгук влез:  
\- Я же говорил, он справляется, - кивнув на Хима.   
Чунхон харкал водой и плевался. Рассматривая пятнышки ковролина, рядом с ним сидел Ким Химчан – некто по прозвищу Лис, угрюмо пьющий предложенный мятный кипяток и заправляющий обойму за 0,9 секунды.   
Возможно, если Чунхону захочется умереть наверняка, без прелюдии сломанного позвоночника, разумно призвать на помощь его.   
Минуя рассуждения о смысле жизни, заранее отклонив право на апелляцию – приговор будет исполнен бесхитростно, одним выстрелом, но точно.   
Так и не поделившись деталями произошедшего в доме Ена Чунхёна, допив свой стакан и отставив на столик, Химчан поднимается на ноги.   
Выдавив пожелание поскорее поправляться для Чунхона, он разворачивается к двери.   
\- Постой, - держит Енгук. – Одна вещь, про которую до сих пор любопытно...   
«Какая еще вещь?» - устало смотрит Химчан, стоя напротив старшего из братьев.  
Енгук тщательно подбирает слова:  
\- Ты или Чон Дэхён... Ёнчжэ говорил, что кто-то из вас приходил навещать его... Это был ты?   
До этого глядевший в пол, Химчан вскидывает голову, встряхивая черными волосами, спрашивая:  
\- Что? – голосом, от которого стынет кровь. 

 

Выдирая страницу и ежедневника в коричневых кожаных корках, разрывая ее потом на мелкие кусочки, прежде чем выбросить в мусорку, Енгук чувствует не удовлетворение – по крайней мере совсем не радость – но чувство примерно такое, когда заканчиваешь трудное дело.   
Ему не нравится, когда людей используют.   
Похоже на то, что кто-то скоро успокоится. Возопят ли трубы апокалипсиса?

 

Енгук открывает окно кабинета, выглядывая из него, чтобы оценить небо: будет снег или нет? Его вчера уже навалило, и вот сегодня он тает – тает картинно, топясь под солнцем в ногах пешеходов и намачивая их ботинки.   
Чего бы только ни отдал, чтобы знать ответ.   
Наступая в глубокие лужи, прикрытые еще снегом, но полные воды под его поверхностью, Химчан вычищает карман и выкидывает в мусорный бак: чек из магазина, пустую упаковку от жвачки и что-то, что сильно гремит, падая в железный контейнер. 

 

Притопывая ногами от холода и нетерпения, Бэм задом наперед появился из калитки. Гораздо медленне, присев рядом с Голиафом прицепить карабин на ошейник, чуть позже из ворот вышел Джебом в неизменном черном пальто до щиколоток – держа поводок в руке для чистой формальности.   
Старая собака чувствовала себя плохо, и Джебом никуда ее не торопил, поволяя ковывылять с той скоростью, с которой Голиаф еще мог.   
Здесь, на Севере, климат не такой мягкий, и «минус пять» считается отличной погодой для длинной прогулки.  
Ёнчжэ видел, как Джебом поднял руку, показывая – или предлагая – куда и каким путем идти. Прижавшись к камню высокого забора, опоясывающего особняк некоронованного короля Севера и его маленького принца, он прятал лицо в капюшоне мехового пальто, которое скинул на него сумасшедший Ким Химчан и, держась подальше, поплелся за ними, когда мальчик взял Джебома под локоть и зашагал рядом.   
Через пару кварталов, занятых домами такими же красивыми, как у Джебома, украшенных гирляндами к рождеству, с расчищенными дорожками, черный с белыми пятнами на лапах Голиаф устал и начал плестись, сильно натягивая поводок.   
Бэм, бросив хозяина, присел рядом, упираясь в снег коленом:  
\- Бедный пёс, - гладил по груди, где тоже было белое пятно, - отдохни.   
Старый дог дышал, высунув язык, несмотря на то, что шли медленно, и смотрел по сторонам.   
Под пальцами Бэма сердце в собачьей груди колотилось тяжело и медленно – Голиаф был не жилец, доктор сказал об этом прямо.   
Обнимая собаку за шею, Бэм делился любовью изо всех сил. Умирая, Голиаф умирал самой любимой, самой нужной собакой на свете – и в ответ лизал лицо маленького хозяина.   
Передохнув чуточку, медленно пошли дальше, но Бэм все равно счел нужным поделиться разраставшейся внутри него трагедией:  
\- Он скоро умрет...   
И это заставило Джебома сморщиться:  
\- Бэм, ради бога... не начинай.   
Зная, что Джебом так ответил только потому, что переживает сам, все равно Бэм не смог удержаться от всхлипывания и украдкой вытирания глаз.   
Это же Голиаф. Константа с тех пор, как Бэм стал жить в этом доме.   
Косясь на него, Джебом обратил свою молитву к морозному лазурному небу, вполголоса бурча:  
\- Хочу умереть быстро...   
Сбоку Бэм поднял на него трясущиеся от слез глаза врага – непонимающего, дезориентированного, но возмущенного до того, что его парализовало, и он только и мог шумно дышать и сжимать и разжимать кулаки.   
Глядя прямо на него, Джебом сухо пояснил:  
\- Не хватало, чтобы ты сидел у моей постели, держал за руку и лил слезы.   
Подумав, Бэм-Бэм кулаком ударил его в бок, в черное пальто. Подумав посильнее, он заколотил Джебома с возмущением, которого заслуживало такое выскаывание.   
Расстроенный из-за Голиафа, он не понимал, какого черта Джебом порет эту чушь – зачем? Поиздеваться?   
Кажется, Бэм так любит его (их), что это глупо и гнусно – и пусть Джебом это поймет.   
Его мать.   
И действительно:  
\- Прости, - говорит Джебом, обнимая мальчика – грустно быть таким, стыдно думать только о себе, но здорово чувствовать рожденное любовью возмущение в прижатом к груди теле.   
Старый дог снова отдыхает, присев на снег, и с языком наружу рассматривает улицу мутными слезящимися глазами, пока Джебом целует Бэма в губы, заваливая назад достаточно, чтобы тот держался только за счет его локтей под спиной.   
\- Не говори так, - вслух желает Бэм, приглаживая за ухо обесцвеченные волосы Джебома.   
Это легко читается прямо в его глазах: как достаточно он напереживался от этих сообщений с угрозами, чтобы вдобавок еще терпеть бессердечный циничный реализм Джебома, которого, видимо, недостаточно просто любить до безумия – надо еще и все время показывать, что надо быть мягче, чтобы не было так больно.  
Прежде всего ему самому.   
Наклоняя голову, согревая его щеку ладонью от минус пяти, Бэм целует еще раз, касаясь губ нежнейшим, восторженным образом.   
Отрываясь, Бэм вытирает остатки слез в глазах и смотрит так, будто Джебом самый красивый на свете – скользя глазами по его лицу и задерживаясь на губах.   
Продолжают воскресную прогулку они еще теснее, плотнее прижавшись друг к другу, внимательно относясь к старому догу, который на длинном поводке шагает рядом, трудно преставляя лапы по снегу.   
Отпустив их налево, Ёнчжэ сворачивает в другую сторону. Улица короче, чем хоелось бы, приводит его на набережную.   
Хорошо, что она, с высокого берега, предлагает длинную лестницу, чтобы спуститься на каменистый пляж, галька которого покрыта ровным слоем снега.  
Примяв его, похрустывающий от морозца, цепочкой своих следов, Ёнчжэ опускается на бетонную плиту – одну из многих, впаянных временем в мерзлый грунт высокого, обрывистого берега, чтобы поддерживать его.   
С руками в мягких меховых карманах пальто он смотрит влево, на мост метрах в двустах, который громыхает от проезжающих по нему машин и красных автобусов, трясется бетонным полотном на сваях из камня.   
Уродливое творение рук коммунистских, перекинувшееся через спящуюю, день ото дня сильнее покрывающююся льдом реку.   
Устав наблюдать за грохотом на сваях, Ёнчжэ поворачивается направо: и там среди бесконечно тянующихся к югу вдоль заснеженного белого берега кустов одиночество чувствуется еще сильнее.   
Среди серого снежного безмолвия только ручейки радуют слух – слабым, но активным журчанием. Их много, под некторые из замурованного в бетонные плиты берега пробиты черные трубы – и них течет особенно радостно. Некоторые пробиваются из земли и текут невидимые, под коркой снега, пока, поближе к берегу реки, не показываются на поверхность, катясь к большой воде в канавке изо льда.   
Все ручейки рано или поздно встречаются с рекой, текущей к югу, как единое свинцового цвета полотно, навстречу белым от снега берегам, по которым никто никогда не ходит, настолько они крутые.   
Рассмотрев весь пейзаж вокруг себя, Ёнчжэ лезет в карман и достает пистолет, тяжелый и черный.   
Глядя на тот берег реки, на котором пристроились домики маленького посёлка, он приставляет его к виску.   
Вдоль берега всегда дует – почти так же, как дуло на мосту, где Дуджун шагал спиной вперед – и звук хлопка, когда он нажимает на курок, и запах дымка разносит с неумолимой быстротой. 

 

Подходя к двери недовольным – незваный гость известно хуже кого – Дэ, поглядев в глазок, хмыкает и бурчит только для вида:  
\- Хоть бы позвонил... – распахивая дверь с радостью от предстоящего выпивошного вечера.   
Химчан не Химчан, если прилетел не бухнуть с корешом, дружба с которым насчитывает треть от собственного возраста.  
Ствол пистолета упирается открывшему дверь Дэхёну ровно в лоб – без долгих разговоров, эффективно и эффектно.   
Это Ким Химчан собственной молниеносной персоной.   
Пистолет заставляет пятиться спиной в гостиную, и, глядя в совем не собирающиеся шутить хмурые глаза Химчана, Дэ поднимает руки и начинает несет чушь:  
\- Прямо так? Пошла дружба нахер, что ли? – лишь бы как-то просянить.   
Известно, что Химчан существо вспыльчивое, легковоспламеняющееся, но, когда Дэ в его глухие глаза смотрит, задом натыкаясь на мебель, ему кажется, что нельзя было быть большим дураком, чем он.   
\- Стой, Хим, - пытается он. – Ты даже после его смерти будешь перед ним на задних лапках прыгать? Делать все, что он просил?   
Прижимая холодное дуло пистолета ко лбу, Химчан нудным низким голосом озвучивает возражение размером с айсберг, потопивший Титаник:  
\- А он не просил... Считай, это жест доброй воли... Отель Myst Dong Khoi, говоришь, - от тыканья пистолета Дэ начал заползать спиной на подлокотник дивана. Хим осмотрелся – прекрасный особнячок, вызывает зависть. – Надо было пристрелить тебя еще тогда, в отеле. Когда ты трахал его за соедней стенкой.   
\- Не соседней, - по-американски вежливо поправляет Дэхён. – И не я трахал... а он со мной трахался. Пока ты ждал в очереди, я все время слизывал сливки.   
Деликатное положение заставляет его дерзить: пушка прижимается к его голове, а пятиться больше некуда.   
Шаря рукой по дивану, он говорит то, что сказать всегда хотелось:  
\- Вы с ним оба неудачники... Идиоты идейные, - под пальцами нащупывается макбук – тонкий и легкий, названный «Воздух» не просто так. Но он в алюминиевом каркасе. – Там, во Вьетнаме, мы с ним трахались тоже, и не ему, инвалиду, обвинять меня за то, что я его бросил...   
Закрываясь локтем от летящего в лицо лэптопа, Химчан со злобой давит на курок, поворачиваясь следом за рванувшим обратно к двери Дэхёном.   
Грохот выстрелов слышно до небес.   
Один, второй, третий, четвертый – от кого-то другого, может, можно было убежать, но это Ким Химчан.   
Как бумажная кукла в наряде с кроваво-красными цветами. Потом как надоевшая бумажная кукла, которую бросли в лужу алой краски растворяться и погибать.   
Преодолев порог, на последнем издыхании Дэхён скатывается по ступенькам, пачкая их красным – прямая, как линейка, стрит ведет к океану.   
Должен быть кто-то, кто поможет ему. Один из миллиона полицейских города ангелов...   
Спускаясь по ступенькам, Химчан разряжает обойму до самого конца, нашпиговывая его тело пулями, как утку к рождеству.


	13. a-13 You can give me everything I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще немножко Великих  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di7NMssrqsE

В восемь утра перед воротами суетно, будто сам Джебом с как минимум половиной слуг переезжают в новый дом: чёрный AMG мерседес с включенным двигателем стоял на обочине, вокруг него метался водитель, протирал заляпанные белесой соляной грязью фары.  
Впрочем, он бы протирал их и так – Джебом ездит на работу ежедневно за исключением выходных (а иногда и по ним).  
И каждый день его сопровождает вторая машина, попроще – всего-навсего грузный BMW x5. В нем помещается охрана.   
Под давлением Бэма, которого настойчивый поклонник заваливает сообщениями, Джэебом принимает беспрецендентные меры безопасности.   
Но сегодня в восемь утра хаос образовался из-за того, что из гаража выгоняли второй мерседес, белый, даже не AMG модификации – это была просто красивая дорогая игрушка в коллекции Джебома – и целая людская процессия появилась в воротах, когда обе машины оказались выгнаны, протерты от соляной грязи и прогреты.   
Как всегда Джебом шел впереди, а Бэм, в этот раз унылый и невыспавшийся, неохотно тащился следом, на ходу упрашивая:  
\- Ну Джебо-о-ом...   
\- Что Джебом? – он резко развернулся, и мальчик в него врезался.   
Бэм деликатно слез с начищенны носатых ботинок хозяина, вытер под носом и сказал:  
\- Не хочу в больницу, можно я... а-а-апстанусь-дома – ЧХИ!  
\- Будь здоров, - машинально пробормотал Джебом. Его чихом чуть не сдуло. Из кармана пальто он протянул носовой платок, чтобы Бэм заткнул им текущий нос, и запретил: - Нет. Не разрешаю. Отправишься на прием. Мёнбель за тобой последит.   
Начальник охраны, сложив руки на соцнакоплениях, злодейски покивал: он получил распоряжение Джебома и – больше того – был с ним заодно.   
Он появился в доме уже после тех громких событий, о которых до сих пор вполголоса толкуют на кухне, и Бэм уже жил с Джебомом, исполняя незаменимые роли воскресного бойфренда, наследника и младшего брата одним лицом – так что оставалось только принять странности местного порядка (вроде как официально про личную жизнь босса можно было обсуждать только Голиафа).   
Но хитрющий, правильный парень, который за босса горой, нравился всем. Горничным. Кухарке. Мёнбелю. Всем.   
Так что он хлопнул его пониже спины, напрявляя в сторону белой машины:  
\- Ну, пошел... Хозяин что сказал?   
Бэм один шажочек шагнул. Один к мерседесу – три назад к Джебому, чтобы поныть:  
\- Ну можно хотя бы с тобой поехать? Ты на работу, я – в больницу... А?  
Придерживая его за локть, Джбом нагнулся к уху и показал пальцем:  
\- Видишь... Это у нас кто? – на дремлющего водителя, который, протерев светодиодные драгоценные, как алмазы, фары росокшного мерседеса, дожидался окнчания суматохи, досыпал со сложенными на груди руками, прислонившись спиной в серой, как у всей охраны, куртке к стволу голого зимой дерева.   
Кемарить под прицелом указательного пальца босса казалось непростительно, и он вытянулся по стойке смирно, убрав руки за спину, как тюремный охранник – рядом со своим напускающим в морозный воздух выхлопных газов мерседесом.   
\- Дж-джехёк, - прозаикался Бэм, назвав имя водителя, усмехнувшегося в землю, под ноги.   
А чего? Он не знает, что ли? Джебом знает, что он знает имена всех в доме, иначе бы не держал за локоть – и Бэм поднимает на него мучительные, слезящиеся глаза, от взгляда которых, по его представлениям, должно стать стыдно даже такому чурбану.   
Подтирает платочком под носом.   
\- Вот, - зловеще растягивает гласные Джебом. – Ты у нас делаешь, что хочешь... Просишь Джехёка развернуть машину, говоришь, хозяин ничего не узнает. И он, конечно, не может тебе отказать. А потом тебе-то, конечно, ничего не бывает... А угадай, кто вместо тебя получает наказание?  
\- Дж-джехёк? – предполагает Бэм, поднимая слезящиеся от стыда и простуды глаза на бедного водителя, который кашлянул в кулак, чтобы спрятать улыбку...  
Ну, то, о чем говорил Джебом, несколько раз было... Не то чтобы его действительно наказывали – урезали зарплату там, отстранили от вождения элитной машины и отправили в гараж менять масло.   
Нет, на него наорал Мёнбёль, и самым обидным в этом разносе было сравнение с мокрицей, потому что надо обладать ее мозгом, чтобы ослушаться прямых приказов босса и пойти на поводу у мальчишки, известного милашки и актера, который своими водянистыми глазками способен разжалобить камень.   
Стало неловко. Бэму. Всем остальным стало смешно.   
Театр Джебома, в котром давали постановку о разоблачении отъявленных мошенников, шёл дальше:  
\- Стыдно? – спросил он на ухо у мальчика.   
\- Стыдно, - согласился Бэм, лицом утопая на груди черного пальто. Он отворачивался, чтобы его, больного, Джебом мог поцеловать только в щеку и не заразиться. – И все-таки можно я...  
Скептический, сомневающийся в его умственных способностях взгляд суровых глаз Джебома тонко намекал, что все еще «не можно»: несмотря на трогательное прижимание к его телу, просительное выражение личика с красными, горящими от температуры губами.  
Несмотря на.   
Бэм смирился. В общем-то, Джебом всегда прав, и суров только потому, что хорошо заботится о нем.   
Протянув руку заправить за ухо золотистые волосы, Бэм, дыша одной ноздрей, обещает:  
\- Я тоже буду заботиться о тебе, - в умных, красивых глазах Джебома мелькает какое-то понимание. – Когда выздоровею.   
Время для прощального обнимания. Кажется, совсем быстро Джебом прижимает мальчика к себе, говоря:  
\- Люблю, - так что пусть Мёнбёль не качает, издеваясь над трогательной сценой, головой.   
\- Я тоже себя люблю, - машинально пошучивает Бэм.   
Он прикладывает замерзшие на улице пальцы к лицу – и боже, какие они кажутся холодные на горящей коже.   
Мёнбёль, загоняя его в салон машины, голосом мученика говорит:  
\- Слава тебе, господи... Наконец-то поехали.   
Гораздо быстрее, чем скопилась, суматоха возле ворот рассасывается: двери гаража с гудением опускаются, половина народу исчезает в нем, нагибаясь, чтобы проскочить под двигающимся стальным полотном, на треть закрывшимся.   
Остальные втягиваются обратно нормально, через вход.   
Перегнувшись на сидении, Бэм через заднее стекло смотрит, как охрана быстро запрыгнула в черный BMW, и он выехал вперед, встав перед мерседесом Джебома.   
\- Где это ты так простыл, - ворчит Мёнбёль, поглядывая на него сбоку, сложив руки на величественном животе. – Ничего. Сейчас тебе таблетки выпишут, а потом настойки выпьем. Перцовой.   
\- Ага, - кивает Бэм.  
Выпьем, как же. Бэм не пьет из принципа, равными с Джебомом интервалами. Когда пьет хозяин, Бэм пьет тоже, из горла, чтобы быстрее насвинячиться и показать Джебому, в какую мерзость он желает превратиться.   
У хозяина серьезные проблемы с бутылкой, и «забота» Бэма каждый вечер заключается в том, чтобы Джебом с ней не встретился, не достал из шкафа – вместо этого они даже играют в карты на желание.   
В Джебоме только одна червоточина, эта, но такая глубокая. Бэм подозревает, что-то его тревожит, он плохо спит, если не выпьет на ночь.   
Бедный, бедный Джебом – Бэм еще раз выворачивается за спину, глядя в тонированное заднее стекло.   
Обе машины, BMW и мерседес за ним, медленно двинулись по улице. Взял с места и белый мерседес Бэма – толчок помешал Мёнбёлю, устроившемуся рядом на сидении проспать всю дорогу до госпиталя.   
Расстояние между ними становилось все больше. Бэм собирался уже сесть нормально и морально приготовиться к встрече с врачом.   
Звук взрыва заставил задрожать стекла окон особняков по всей улице. В ближайшем к тому, возле которого взорвался черный мерседес, их выбило на первом этаже.   
Через заднее окно Бэм видел, как машину подборосило вверх, в страшном цветке из огня она перевернулась, ее выбросило на обочину, и там она горела уже равномерно синим. 

 

Что-то нервное, та недоверчивая часть себя, что много раз спасала жизнь, заставляла Хима торопиться.   
Он шагал быстро, злясь – дорожка парка никак не кончалась. Она свернула с берега реки вглубь, и где-то должна была показаться пересекающая его широкая дорога, которой все не было.   
Он шагал быстро, даже не застегнув пальто – глупо было тратить на это время, ведь и так было не холодно.   
Скорее, сыро: в колеблющейся между минус один и плюс один температуре сырой снег лежал под ногами, таял, но медленно – больше казалось, что он отдает в воздух приятный, освежающий холод.   
Дышалось в нем легко, легкие требовали его побольше – ощущение чистоты, которую Хим чувстовал, делало его радостным, нетерпеливым.   
Слишком долго он задыхался. Наконец-то вырвался на свободу.   
Та дорога, широкая, ярко освещенная близко стоящими фонарями, показалась впереди, в сыром тумане мерцая, как нитка лампочки, и Химчан, шагая все быстрее, закончил тем, что начал бежать.   
Он ворвался под свет фонарей, завертелся вокруг себя: только чёрное ночное небо с люминесцирущими снежными облаками.   
А дорога... Дорога тянется вперед и назад, освещенная нитка, так далеко, что не хватает глаз, так далеко, что фонари на ней, которые слева и справа, сливаются в одну световую дорожку.   
Это похоже на аэропорт, в нем бежать вдоль разметки взлетной полосы было бы так же бессмысленно.   
И почему Хим был так уверен, что Ёнчжэ встретится с ним здесь. Если встать лицом к далекому, как мираж, силуэту горы, к подножию которой в одну из сторон ведет дорога, справа окажется сам парк.   
С его столетними деревьями, поднимающимися сучьями почти до самых небес. Глядя на ветки деревьев, укрытые шапками тающего снега, Хим выбирает направление в сторону таинственной, туманной горы.   
Засунув руки в карманы, он пытается сжиться с разочарованием, что он сделал отличную вещь, но глупую, и того, чего больше всего хотел, так и не получил.   
И стоило ли надеяться?  
Из страшного, как в триллере, парка иногда выныривают асфальтированные дорожки и вливаются в большую дорогу. По сырому асфальту шаги слышно удивительно хорошо.   
Химчан соображает, что это не он один.   
Из очередного просвета между мрачными, величественными деревьями показывается гуляющая пара, и от одного взгляда на них больно.   
Взяв под локоток Чона Дэхёна, Ёнчжэ этим не удовлетворился. Другой рукой он еще и поглаживает его длинные пальцы, может быть, так согревая любимого Дэ от снежного холода.   
Видно же, что он заглядывает ему в лицо, что-то говоря, как преданная жена – и Дэхён счастливо смеется, запрокидывая голову.   
Но совсем без звука.   
\- Эй, - кричит Хим. – Эй, ты! Ты и здесь ПОД НЕГО СТЕЛЕШЬСЯ?!  
Его вопль пугает что-то в глубине мрачного парка, что-то против того, чтобы здесь орали так исступленно, показывая это шуршанием голых веток, с которых тяжело падает мокрый снег, производя еще больше шума.   
Ёнчжэ, на которого наорали, поглаживает своего любимого по плечу, делая извиняющиеся глазки – видимо, просит подождать – и перебегает с тропинки внутри парка на середину дороги, где стоит недовольный Химчан.   
Показывая пальцем за спину, на оставшегося в тени деревьев до небес Чона, Ёнчжэ усмехается:  
\- Так работает кармическая тюрьма, видимо... Он мое наказание, а я его, - Ёнчжэ становится серьзным и внимательно вглядывается в медленно возвращающееся к нормальному лицо Хима. – А ты зачем здесь?   
Глядя на утекающую к синему миражу одинокой горы светящуюся дорогу, он печальным голосом повторяет:  
\- Зачем, Хим?   
\- Будь моим наказанием, - просит Химчан. – Или я буду твоим. Ёнчжэ же...   
Чего-то же стоило ему оказаться здесь – преданности, смелости, силы духа.   
Неужели он не заслужил обнимать Ёнчжэ и стискивать в своих руках, мотаясь с ним и стороны в сторону.   
Ёнчжэ всегда был слишком мелким и тонким, чтобы выдержать силу их обоих, даже по отдельности. Задыхаясь, он говорит:  
\- Дорогой Хим... ты целуешься, как медведь, я больше не могу, - но прижимается к груди под рассегнутым пальто и глубоко вдыхает запах от черного свитера и счастливо улыбается.   
Правда, что он все мечтал, как руками обовьется вокруг его грудной клетки и будет слушать слабое, замирающее биение дорогого сердца внутри.   
\- Пойдем, пройдемся, - Ёнчжэ кивает вперед, на дорогу.   
Обнимает Химчана за пояс и прижимается к нему.   
\- А он? - спрашивает Хим, кивая на Чона, который из темноты под деревьями смотрит на него, как призрак, не сводя глаз.   
Ёнчжэ усмехается:  
\- Он сюда не пойдет... Пошли, - и дергает за руку.   
Гуляя по освещенной дороге под ручку, Химчан задает вопросы:  
\- Тебе не было больно?   
\- Не, - Ёнчжэ весело мотает головой. – Не волнуйся.   
\- И сейчас не больно?   
Ёнчжэ улыбается – так виновато и нежно – укоряя:  
\- О чём ты? Все прекрасно, я беспокоюсь только за тебя... И немножко за Чунхона.   
Химчан рассказывает, что он лежит со сломанным позвоночником, но ходить будет – девяносто процентов.   
\- Вот уродец, - ругается Ёнчжэ, обкусывая заусенец. – Вот свинья. Вот дебилина малолетняя. Я еще ему покажу...   
Хим немножко не понимает:  
\- А что ты можешь сделать? – глазами показывая на дорогу, на которой оранжево мерцают фонари. – Ты можешь сойти с нее? Пойти туда, откуда я пришел, к реке?   
\- А там есть река? – спросил Ёнчжэ. – Я не знал. Но та гора... – он показывает пальцем на синий силуэт, - только, говорят, никто еще не доходил... – Внезапно он поворачивается: - Хим, тебе пора...  
\- Нет, - смеется Химчан. – Я пришел не за тем, чтобы уходить от тебя.   
Показывая, что Ёнчжэ его не заставит, он приседает и, обхватив его задницу, поднимает над землей.   
Дрыгая ногами в воздухе, Ёнчжэ целует Химчана, несущего его к очередной тропинке, которая выглядывает между мрачных стволов деревьев.   
Оранжевый свет дороги остается позади. Впереди – своды древесных ветвей, подпирающие черное небо, где-то подальше сливающиеся с мраком единым целым.   
\- Давно ты стал такой хитрый? – облизывая на губах вкус живого, настоящего Химчана, спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
Его так и держат на руках. Вот только они снова на дороге, фонари тлеют по сторонам.   
Зная, что он не сдастся, Ёнчжэ снова присасывается к его губам, гораздо выше на руках Хима, путается пальцами в его черных волосах, выцеловывая из него душу.   
Когда Химчан шагает с ним на руках под мрачные кроны деревьев – это так похоже на счастье, и Ёнчжэ только улыбается в ответ на его вопрос:  
\- Это ты мне не даешь? – оказавшись на дороге во второй раз.   
\- Я? – уточняет Ёнчжэ. И смеется. – Может, и я.   
\- Я очень тебя люблю, - напоминает Химчан, опуская его на дорогу стоять своими ногами.   
\- Я знаю, - кивает Ёнчжэ. – Я тоже тебя люблю. Поэтому возвращайся. Твое сердце уже давно не бьется. Еще немного и будет поздно.   
\- Я очень тебя люблю, - всхлипывает Хим, опускаясь коленками на сырой, весь в лужах от снега асфальт.   
Ёнчжэ стоит, держа его пальцы в своей руке, нежно поглаживая там, где должны биться венки. Пожалуйста, пусть хоть одна из них задрожит...


	14. a-14 The last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорогой Сатоши-сан,   
> что Гирюгамеш объединятся - это все еще моя мечта, что-то сродни "и будет мир во всем мире".  
> Дорогой Сатоши, Рё, Шуу, Нии - это что-то вроде "Я мыслю, значит, я существую" Декарта. Только "я мечтаю, значит, я живу"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBKWCn9je-E
> 
>  
> 
> Я не буду благодарить молчавших, но дорогие - мей, дизмо, лей, джэк и гомункул - спасибо, что говорили со мной, спасибо, что делились переживаниями. Иштар преследует чувство искренности и коллективного разума, надеюсь, это помогло и вам.   
> Когда все засыплет пеплом, эти дни от 18 декабря до конца каждого года будут временем, чтобы подумать покрепче. 
> 
>  
> 
> Я не старался разбить вам сердце. Это то, что я видел своими глазами.   
> Бессмертие просходит и духа. Дунув на пепел, Вселенная не ранесет его по углам. Он падает с неба во время crying rain - не так уж ему хотелось уходить. 
> 
>  
> 
> За пару часов до нового года я передаю преживания в архив - будь что будет. Надеюсь, у вас будет хорошо.

\- Какой кошмар, - вздохнул Комиссар. – Вот это рождественская суета! Весь город на ушах стоит из-за этого взрыва...   
Потерев усталое (девять утра) лицо ладонями, как собака, он плюхнулся в кресло, морщась над ядовительними комментариями зама:  
\- Да уж... Такого у Санты я точно не просил... – Хёкдже, он такой. – Щас будем кукоковать здесь все прадзнички.   
Полить водочкой на царапины – всегда пожалуйста. На чужие – вдвойне полить. Так под предлогом дезинфекции утихомиривалась в нем желчь.   
Специфическая работа полицейских иногда заключается в том, чтобы выпить кофе несмотря ни на что – Хёкдже поднимается нацедить два бумажных стаканчика американо, себе и боссу, косясь через неплотно перекрытое полосками жалюзи окно в коридор, где кто-то рыдает глухо и обреченно.   
Умом он понимает, сердцем почти ничего не чувствует. Отдел бодрствует уже сутки, и эти два маленьки стаканчика кофе, один из которых он протягивает Коммиссару Ли – шанс не умереть на работе.  
Как всегда забыв (не дав себе труда задуматься, что хорошо бы) постучать, вваливается другой Ли, сержант. Щурясь близоруко на стопку бумажек, Донхэ как будто все еще всей душой в нем:  
\- Предварительный список людей, которые могут нас заинтересовать... – просматривает фамилии, с отсутствующим лицом думает о чем-то, когда читает их про себя.   
Этот товарищ у них не семи пядей во лбу, но чувствительный донельзя – поэтому-то Итук попросил его набросать список людей, которых придется проверить в первую очередь: часто обращая внимание на то, что больше никто не замечает, вдруг Донхэ ткнет пальцем в небо?  
Но список с первого взгляда не нравится Итуку. Он говорит:  
\- Это все, что ли? – как проглядывают книгу, как банкомат отсчитывает деньги, веером пролистывая и подсчитывая сколотые листы.   
Даже нависший над столом Хёкдже не может понять – пять страниц ему много или мало.   
Итук водит карандашом по строчкам, тянет:  
\- О... – или: - Ух... – и дураку понятно, отчего на его лице отчетливо проступают признаки жесточайшей мигрени.   
Бесстрастный, до идиотизма честный Донхэ там таких фамилий понаписал, к которым, чтобы просто вызвать на допрос, Итук будет подбираться до марта, доказывая разными бумажками, то ему надо.   
А когда доберется до них, то потеряет кресло под жопой.   
Не весело даже сержанту Донхэ, на лице которого такое же мучительное выражение, когда он смотрит через стеклопакет окна на коридор, где на скамейках примостились последние... свидетели (надо ли говорить – люди, видевшие Им Джебома живым за минуту до его смерти?).   
\- Вести? – спрашивает он у босса, пряча грустные глаза.   
\- Веди, - отвечает Итук, не поднимая мелированного затылка от списка.   
Слухами мир полнится. Выйдя из двери, Донхэ видит массу самого разнообразного народа, большинство из них молодые парни в серых куртках, сидящие опустив напряженные лица в пол.   
Все это маленькие, незначительные лица. Слухи уже распустили, что все состояние Джебома, его бизнес и авторитет унаследует пацан, чисто мальчишка, которого он еще при жизни объявил своим преемником.   
Это кому-то могло бы показаться смешным, кто-то сказал бы, что мальчишка просто не сможет удержать в руках такую власть, но слухи так же анонсировали некоего начальника охраны, человека грузного телом, массивнее его веса только его влиятельное имя в околобандитских кругах, откуда он родом.   
Так что кому вежливо-деликатно поклониться Донхэ знал, слегка, чтобы уважить чужое горе, но не опорочить форму, наклоняя голову.  
Как отряд, потерявший командира на поле боя, люди Джебома сжались плечом к плечу, в кулачище – Донхэ напрягся, когда за его спиной выросли трое парней из охраны.   
И это они себе позволяли в полицейском участке, по отношению к офицеру – который только и сделал, что уставился на толстяка Мёнбёля, прижимавшего ревущего мальчика к себе, строго говоря:  
\- Понял? Ты меня понял?   
\- Пойдемте за мной, - позвал Донхэ, холодея от мысли, что парни расступились только когда сам Мёнбель махнул им рукой сеть обратно.   
Невиданная наглость – или преданность.   
Когда Донхэ ввел мальчика и толстяка, Итук с Хёкдже все еще водили карандашом по списку, Комиссар удивлялся:  
\- А что здесь делает китаец?   
На что Хёкдже пожал плечами – самому интересно. Итук вслух рассказывал, что и так было всем известно:  
\- Никогда у Джебома не было терок с китайцами. Они еще в самом начале поделили территорию...   
\- Кхм, - раскашлялся Донхэ. – кха-кха.   
Итук оторвался от бумаги и посмтотрел на свидетелей. Ему показалось, что мальчик взглядом пробуравил дыру в середине его лба.   
Так и следил за ним глазами, как за призраком, когда Итук показал жестом присаживаться.   
Вытирал слезы с глаз, ползая взглядом по лицу Комиссара, его Итук ощущал так отчетливо, будто это тараканьи лапки.   
Не выгнав двух офицеров из своего кабинета, Итук спросил:  
\- Кто-нибудь угрожал Джебому в последнее время?   
\- Нет, - ответил Мёнбёль, под которым надломился стул.   
Он уставился на Бэма, и тот, похрипев, сломанным голосом выдавил:  
\- Нет, - продолжая, обливаясь кровью внутри, смотреть на офицера с золотыми от обесцвечивания волосами.   
Итуку не нравилось – ни пристальное внимание, ни синхронный ответ, который жирный начальник охраны озвучил сам, а мальчик по принуждению.   
Люди не машины. Гораздо больше можно выдоить из них, если найти подход.   
\- Зачем ты так на меня смотришь? – спросил Итук.   
\- Вы очень похожи на Джебома, - через боль выхрипел фразу до конца Бэм. – У вас волосы такого же цвета.   
И заревел заново, отчаянно, лицом в коленки.   
Только Мёнбёль заставил его распрямиться обратно, спартанским методом: обругав, погладив (стукнув по спине) и вытерев лицо платком.   
\- А почему ты дрожишь? – слегка струсив, спросил Итук после этого – уж чем, а роботом Бэм-Бэм не был.   
Он лежал на ладони, надо было только взять, вскрыть и заставть говорить.   
Мальчика било крупной дрожью. Его лицо было красным с пятнами.   
\- Мне позвать врача?   
\- Нет, - отказался Бэм. – Это простуда. Я простужен.   
Итук встал. Вообще, это хранилось в его шкафу, чтобы выпить с офицерами Ли стопочку 24 декабря, перед уходом домой. Сегодня 23-е, и судьба подкинула совсем другой повод, неудачный и нехороший.   
Пока Итук совими руками нацеживает полстаканчика кофе из машины, Бэм, вытянув руку, осторожно поворачивает скрепленные листки с его стола к себе, читая список фамилий и особенно – ту, на которую обратили внимание два офицера.   
Заметивший это Хёкдже подходит пошептать боссу на ухо.   
Кивнув, Итук заполняет бумажный стаканчик дорогим бренди до верха и ставит перед мальчиком. Бутылку с пустым стаканом ставит перед Мёнбёлем – если не пренебрежет, то угостится.   
\- Пей, - когда он обращается, Бэм вздрагивает и тянется за кофе с ликером.   
Так глубоко и отчаянно он чувствует их похожесть – у Комиссара Ли другой характер, другие червоточины, но физически и эмоционально он очень похож на Джебома. Такая же высокая фигура, тонкие кости, задумчивый взгляд и забота, от которой подташнивает.   
Стоя рядом, в серо-голубой форменной рубашке, Итук кладет руку на плечо, не сдавливая, не двигаясь – он просто почувствовал что-то, как умел Джебом.   
Капая слезами в стакан кофе с ликером, от которого, действительно, делается лучше и прочищается в мозгах, Бэм слушает, как отошедший к окну офицер говорит:  
\- Давайте говорить честно... – в окне, через улицу, Итуку видно кафе, украшенное к рождеству. Расстояние до него гораздо дальше, чем одна зебра пешеходного перехода. – У меня есть список подозреваемых. Десять первых фамилий в него можно было не заносить, я все равно не смогу ничего сделать с этими людьми, даже если они миллион раз виноваты.   
Подозревая, куда он клонит, офицеры Хёкдже и Донхэ молчат в пол, стыдясь за форму.   
Мёнбёль чинно попивает бренди из бумажного стаканчика.   
Итук продолжает:  
\- Есть еще один способ разобраться с этим. Постфактум. Когда убийца мертв, дело отправляется в архив... Меня и такой вариант удовлетворил бы.   
Сильно моргая красными глазами, Бэм смотрит на легкое, из птичьих костей, тело в серо-голубой форме говорящего такие проятые и понятные вещи Комиссара.   
Потом на Мёнбёля. Он убеждал Бэма, что ничего говорить не нужно. Что полиция максимум, что сможет (если сможет – как видите), это посадить того, что заказал взрыв, в тюрьму.   
«Ты же понимаешь, - говорил Мёнбёль, - что тюрьма нас не удовлетворяет?»  
Толстяк сказал, что тот, кто убил Джебома, умрет тоже. Умрет обязательно, горько разочаровавшись, что родился на свет.   
И в этом-то Бэм с ним не спорил, хотя знание не помогало справляться.   
\- Большое, господин офицер, спасибо за предложение, - степенно, хорошо подумав, отвечает Мёнбёль. – Но мы уж как-нибудь сами разберемся.   
И поднимается, заставляя стул скрипеть.   
\- Я буду ждать... когда вы передумаете, - скрестив руки на груди, обещает Итук.   
А на выходящего Бэма смотрит: «Приходи... Приходи ко мне поговорить» так, что еле получается оторвать от него взгляд. 

 

Не выдержав и недели без хозяина, Голиаф отправлся следом. Закрывшись от сплетен на втором этаже особняка, Бэм похоронил собаку рядом с Джебомом – там, рядом с ним, уже, в лакированных черных гробах, водитель и четверо парней из BMW.   
В этом доме все равно все делают то, что считают нужным, не оглядываясь на мнения.   
В этом доме все равно будут делать то, что необходимо, даже дрожа от горя.   
В этом доме безногий будет ползти, если надо.   
С листочком бумажки, исписанным всем, что Бэм смог вспомнить, он спускается на первый этаж в кабинет начальника охраны, который за прошедшую неделю и битьем, и жалостью, и долгими разговорами заставлял Бэма быть одним из этого дома.   
Не просто одним из – главным здесь, гордостью Джебома.   
\- Эти люди, - приказал Бэм, положив листочек на стол, - я подозреваю их всех. Узнай о них все, что можешь.   
Взяв бумажку, Мёнбёль пробежался глазами по списку.   
«Ю Ёнчжэ, 34 (?)   
Чон Дэхён, 35  
Ким Химчан 36  
Йен (Марк) Туан, 30  
Ван (Джексон) Кайе, 28  
Чхве Ёнчжэ, 26»  
\- Тут нечего узнавать, - сказал Мёнбёль. – Я не знаю, что тогда произошло... Да ты сядь... Но Джебом каждый месяц требовал отчет о них. Они все мертвы.  
Нервно дергая рукава черной рубашки – с белой полоской на левой стороне груди: Бэм пообщал, что она будет белеть всегда, а когда испачкается, он заменит на новую – он присел в кресло и спросил:  
\- Хочешь сказать, Джебом знал, где находится Ю Ёнчжэ?   
\- Ну да, - кивнул Мёнбёль. – Этот человек умер чуть больше года назад, приняв смертельную дозу снотворного.   
Тупо, отрешенно Бэм кивал. Он согласился, еще в самом начале, когда стал жить с Джебомом, что никогда не станет ворошить эту историю, не будет называть имен.  
Оказывается, Джебом знал все.   
\- Чон Дэхён – застрелен в своем доме в Лос-Анджелесе... – продолжал Мёнбёль. – Застрелен жестоко, в него выпустили две обоймы. Железа в его теле было больше, чем...  
\- А Туан? – перебил Бэм, почти уже забывший лицо красивого охранника и хакера Джебома. – А Ёнчжэ...  
Покачав головой, Мёнбёль ответил:  
\- Марк Туан умер от рака легких. Он не выходил из дома, поэтому диагностировали сразу треминальную стадию... Странная смерть.   
После семи черных лакированных гробов, пустых внутри, мало что могло тронуть Бэма.   
Но что-то, видимо, могло... Ему стало плохо физически, когда Мёнбёль, как считалочка из «десяти негритят», подсчитал еще одного:  
\- Чхве Ёнчжэ застрелился... Кстати, рядом с нашим домом. На берегу реки.   
Люди, которых Бэм любил – или просто видел, поражаясь им – все мертвее мертвых.   
Нет даже никого, кто вспоминал бы их раз в год.   
Надо было сделать скидку Мёнбёлю – для него имена из списка были всего лишь имена, он не знал, что каждое из них важно. Поэтому постительно, что он поздно заметил:  
\- А вот Ким Химчан жив... – видимо, это одно имя чем-то восхищало его, что он сказал: - Вот это мужик, конечно. Вылитый сатана. Он пытался повеситься, провисел в петле несколько минут, пережил клиническую смерть, но выжил... Как будто кто-то его с того света вернул.   
Бэм продолжал кивать, как болванчик: возможно, запоминающееся лицо Химчана, поразительно красивое, роскошное для мужчины – его легче всего было достать из памяти, почти нетронутым.   
Мёнбёль беседовал сам с собой:  
\- Невероятно, конечно. Если бы не посетитель, который к нему пришел, его никто бы не нашел висящим в петле. Какой-то ангел-хранитель.   
\- Да, - согласился Бэм, не слушая. Потом поднял голову: - Джексон? Ван Кайе?   
\- А, - спохватился Мёнбёль. – Это тоже фрукт. Я не могу скаать тебе, живой он или мертвый, потому что на Ближнем востоке люди мрут, как мухи.   
Встретив открытый рот Бэма, он пояснил:  
\- Все гнался за большой деньгой. Пару месяцев назад зачислился водителем в Альянс. Даже я отсюда не узнаю, что там с ним. 

 

Охранники шептались: по-английски, жутко поедая слова, но оживленно – сплетни сами не разнесутся, если не помогать.   
\- Сотня людей тут сделала вещи получше, чем расстрелять человека из пистолета...  
\- Ага, - кивнул второй, - но эти дебилы из Ассоциации заинтересовались именно им.   
\- Все потому, что он кореец, - заявил первый. – Будут напирать на национальность, искать ущемление... они же любят.   
\- А наш брат чёрный, булку украл – садись в тюрьму, - поддакивал второй.  
Потом осекся. С той стороны решетки перед ним стоял человек, буравя его недовольным взглядом узких азиатских глаз – он прилетел из Вашингтона, и на лацкане его синего пиджака серебрился значок «ABA» - Американская ассоциация адвокатов.   
У него на лице была родинка, как мушка у дамы эпохи Бодлера.   
\- Сэр... проходите, - застуканная за сплетнями (того хуже – азиат точно слушал, о чем говорили, и все понял, если верить его колючим глазам) охрана быстро сдвинула решетку и пропустила посетителя внутрь.   
Адвокат с портфелем в руке прошел по бетонному полу, чеканя шаг дорогими замшевыми ботинками рыжего цвета.   
Он вошел в переговорную, как всегда содронувшись: перд ним, опустив голову, сидел заключенный в оранжевой тюремной робе.  
\- Я ваш адвокат, - представился он, протянув руку. – Мун Чоноп.   
Мужчина поднял голову, посмотрел на протянутую ладонь и не не счел нужным пошевелиться. Впрочем, дорого одетого адвоката с престижным значком это не остановило – видел он случаи потяжелее.   
\- Ваше дело будет пересмотрено, - доставая бумаги, объявил он. – Я, со стороны защиты, буду акцентировать внимание на вашем психологическом состоянии, которым заседание суда преступно пренебрегло в прошлый раз...   
Химчан снова поднял голову, измученный: в холодных глазах адвоката Муна не было ничего человеческого, только значки долларов.   
\- Не трогайте меня, - прохрипел он. – Убирайтесь к черту...  
Ухом не повел. Адвокат только достал пачку «Парламента» и, глубоко затягиваясь, прикурил – а потом деловито, спеша, сыпал пепел в пепельницу:  
\- Вы пришли в полицию и признались, что застрелили Чона Дэхёна, американского подданого... Что же – не самый умный шаг в вашей жизни. Но не будем забывать, что этот человек – преступник, хакер, вымогавший деньги у Ю Ёнчжэ и дотравиваший его до самоубийства...   
\- Кто вам заплатил? – жуя слова, спросил Хим. – Мать твою...   
Стукая по сигаретке, Мун Чуноп невозмутимо продолжал:  
\- Вы еще принимаете таблетки? Не стоит, рекомендую вам прекратить – глядя на Химчана продажными серыми глазами. – От результата психологической экспертизы зависит исход дела.   
\- Кто тебе заплатил? – глухо спросил Хим еще раз.   
Плохо понимавшего английский Химчана чаще всего отправляли мыть пол в душевой – показывали жестами, что нужно делать. В большом пустом помещении, где каждый шаг отдавался гулко от кафельных стен, Хим оставался совсем один – офицеры предпочитали надзирать через камеры, не нюхая мыльную вонь и затхлый запах из сливов.   
Хим закрутил простынь жгутом, перекинул ее через трубу, залез на нее, как маленький мальчик, как прочитать стишок, а потом сорвался вниз.   
Он открыл глаза, когда тюремный врач делал ему массаж сердца, проминая ладонями грудную клетку.   
Как будто тело, вынутое и воды, он медленно-медленно возвращался с того света, храня в себе какое-то нечеткое воспоминание о Ёнчжэ – воможно, никакого того света не было, и это все он придумал себе от большого желания.   
По крайней мере, его галлюцинации стали мучительными – почему-то он думал, что Ёнчжэ должен был любить его больше. Ёнчжэ не стал бы сидеть в его камере, на полу, обняв ноги руками, и смотреть на него грусными черными глазами, уговаривая отправиться за ним.   
Эти видения не были духом Ёнчжэ, который бродит по земле, не зная покоя. Это всего лишь больное сознание Химчана. Болезнь.   
Адвокат Мун Чуноп тихо встал и, прегенувшись через стол, прошептал:  
\- Ты... сиди тихо, слушайся меня и благодари бога, что в твоей мерзостной жизни остался человек, который – за огромные деньги – решил тебе помогать. 

 

\- Ты скоро вернешься? – спросил Чунхон, прижимая трубку плечом, чтобы расписаться на бумажке, которую ему подсунули.   
\- У-у-у, - неадекватно простонал брат. Показалось, что он там накрылся с головой одеялом – у него шесть утра. Потом собрал докторские мозги в кучку и пробурчал: - Чере пару дней... Ты не забываешь про витамины?  
\- Да не забываю я, - отмахнулся Чунхон. – Все отлично... Слушай, меня зовут. Пока!  
\- Пока, - растерянно выдал Бан, глядя на трубку.   
После четырех месяцев на койке ходить все еще было странно. Чунхон не пользовался тростью, но и дураком себя не показывал: ходил он осторожно, особенно по лестнице.  
Медленно, как он сам, рядом по ступенькам поднималась его помощница – Джухи. Волнуясь, он все твердила ему:  
\- Он приехал сам. Сказал, что хочет вас видеть.   
\- Кто? – улыбнулся Чунхон, мало что понявший из ее сбивчивой речи.   
\- Наш меценат, - ответила Джухи. – Который организовал выставку.   
Чунхон ничего не ответил, но насмешливо поднял бровь – такой таинственный, этот их благодетель.  
Ни разу не назвался.   
Забрав документы из университета, Чунхон уже не думал, что ему светит что-то больше фриланса – или, там, веб комиксы рисовать.   
Спасибо Ёнчжэ за его деньги – Чунхон не особенно преживал, стараясь найти то, чем ему действительно интересно заниматься в жизни.   
Потом внезапно ему позвонили, предложили поработать распорядителем выставки одного фотографа. Чунхон сказал, что у него даже нет диплома. С той стороны ответили, что это нормально – главное, его чутье и умение выбирать снимки, которые действительно станут популярными.   
Поднявшись на второй этаж, Чунхон открыл дверь конфернец-зала.   
Сложив руки за спиной, господин Меценат рассматривал снимок на стене – панорама города прошлого века. Его волосы были каштановые, как шоколад, уложены гелем, что как-то смущало при его-то юной фигурке как из стекла.   
Он повернулся, услышав, как кто-то вошел, и Чунхон встретился с ним глазами.   
Почему-то он сразу все понял: кто посодействовал тому, что его приняли на работу без диплома, откуда вообще его имя стало известно.   
Глаза, смотревшие в его, казались не особо доверчивы (Чунхона рассматривал как будто сканер), но их вдумчивая, эмпатическая глубина покоряла.   
\- Здравствуйте, - поздоровался Чунхон.   
\- Здравствуйте, - ответил парнишка немного младше него, у которого имелась сокрушительная власть и богатство там, откуда он прилетел.   
На левой стороне груди его черного костюма была нашита белая лента, но Чунхон был уверен, что когда-то рисовал его в синей дутой безрукавке и свитере с оленями.   
Так, как описывал Ёнчжэ. 

 

\- Get up. Visitor.   
Химчан слез с жесткой койки, когда охранник распахнул дверь камеры, сильно стукнув решеткой по косяку.   
Молча дал перестегнуть свои запястья наручниками и поплелся за ним.   
Разглядев через маленькое окно комнаты свиданий человека, сидящего спиной к двери, подперев щеку кулаком, он даже обрадовался.   
\- Fifteen minutes, - предупредил тюремный офицер, толкая его в спину, чтобы ступал внутрь.   
Химчан прошел вперед, шоркая штанами оранжевой робы, и уселся за тот же уже занятый стол.   
\- Как ты? – спросил его гость, поднимая руку. Он прикоснулся к черным волосам Химчана и посмеялся: - Отрасли. Ты как девочка... Ничего, потерпи, недолго осталось.   
\- Угу, - пробурчал Хим, насмешливо выделив: - святой отец.   
Ёнчжэ сидел на столешнице последнего в ряду стола и пожимал плечами, иронично улыбаясь в сторону Хима.   
Мол, видишь, я предусмотрел все. Все будет хорошо.   
Потом спрыгнул со стола и пропал.


End file.
